


Devotion

by jiyuuchie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confusion, Erotica, Eyes are the window, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Friendship, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Inner Worlds, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, Magic, Making love in the rain is poetic, Memory Loss, Monks, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladins, Passion, Redemption, Revenge, Samurai, Starting Over, Swordplay, This might be a while, Trust Issues, Two Minds One Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuuchie/pseuds/jiyuuchie
Summary: Fate had a cruel sense of humor...just when the warrior of light Tia Belle thought she had enough problems, another is added.Her one, true, enemy Zenos wakes in The First only remembering her face. He doesnt know the history or the reason for her distrust. He doesnt even remember her name. Only that there is something binding them.Apprehensive, and rightly so, the warrior of light has a hard time accepting that he has no recollection of his evil deeds. Tia, as well as Zenos learns as time go on the difference between truth and glamour.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey =) so I'm taking a temporary break from my Bleach fanfic 'You're Mine'.
> 
> I've had this idea forever and since I already finished Shadowbringers I thought I would try my hand at writing a Final Fantasy 14 fic with Zenos (one of my favorite aside from Sidurgu and zaddy Estinien 😍)
> 
> If you have not finish Shadowbringers I would advise you to not read, but if you proceed just know I warned you. (Still ❤ you for reading though)
> 
> This is a short chapter for what I have to come because seriously I write too much but not fast enough 😭 I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Song: [ Ghost in a Shell-Making of a Cyborg](https://youtu.be/iTFMcdYq9SY)❤
> 
> Also thank you MoF10! everyone go check em out. Very cool!

_Floating adrift, the ebb and flow of time itself uncaring where he might end up._

_Inhale…_

_…Exhale_

_Everything falling like sand through an open hand while simultaneously grasping the very moment except the feeling in his gut that he was falling._

_Was he dead?_

_All he could remember were fragments of a fierce battle. Pale green eyes filled with hatred._

_Pain._

_Joy._

_Fragments of shouts, or perchance conversation._

_'Hate me more…!'_

_This must be aethercurrents. Everything is serene here, peaceful. For once he could dream but was he to recall just one moment only? To play one part over and over? Was there no end? Every wrong deed he's done, this must be his punishment._

_Or was it all that mattered?_

_The insatiable desire, the hunger, the longing didn’t falter. This sensation throughout his being, strong enough to be felt in all the realms, all the stars. Oh how he wanted so bad just to dance once more. To kiss blades with the one that made him whole_.

‘ ** _Do you feel me Hero? Can you hear my soul beckoning for yours? Nay…I know you do. You can feel me at every turn, every ilm you tread you can feel me breathing down your neck. Tis but a simple haunt hero…a simple...._** ’

_This space, the dark lonely place only allowed his desires. What else could he do besides indulge. To wonder about this hunger and never having the power to change it. Not only fueling his own rage, but his emotions heightening in each second passing. He will see her again. He will experience that joy again. And when that happen, the world will burn._

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
Blinking awake, his vision blurred, eyes taking their time to adjust to the purple leaves around him. Lifting his hand to shield from the brightness of the sun peaking through the tree branches, slowly he stood up. His bare feet digging into the strange grass and soil. The air caressing his chiseled frame denoting that he was completely nude.

  
Stretching his hands out, he looked to both, flexing them into a fist to release again. Pale blue eyes then surveyed around him. Looking to the large crystal in the distance until his nose picked up on wood burning nearby. “A campire?”

  
Treading through the woods of purple and white trees, he knew this to be a mimic of the afterlife he had no control over. But how did he get here? What brought him here? He could feel everything around. He could taste the air. If he was a ghost, surely he wouldn’t be able to notice these things.

  
With no recollection to how he traveled here, the epiphany soon hit that he didn’t know who he was. As if he was just born into a man without so much as knowing any trials.

  
Finally he made it to the sight. A group of men exchanging words, laughing amongst one another. He would have thought it only simple jest between friends, but the bloody blade one carried changed his view of the matter. He then averted his gaze to the carriage where he heard small whimpers and riches that clinged to the side. Whoever these people were, he knew they wouldn’t take to him in kind.

  
The elezen, cleansing the blade free of the crimson substance with a rag, lifted it to view with the help of the sun, seeing it cleaned to perfection. Bringing not only his reflection, but also the man standing idly by, completely naked. “The hells!” Grabbing the attention of his brethren, the other two men looked to the blade wielding elezen, then to what stayed his scrutiny.

Without so much as fretting, bare feet pressed forward. Looking to the men and who was actually close to his size. “You…” his lazy gaze looked to the man slightly taller than the rest, but still below him. His clothes would be slightly tight, but he needed something for now. “yes, you will do just fine.”

  
“Who the hell do you think you are!?” One of them shouted but he ignored him, stopping just in front of his target.

  
“Your clothes…give them to me.”

  
“And what if I don't? Ye going to wallop me with your third leg!? Pfft bugger off...”

  
As if his body reacted on it’s on, he snatched the man by his throat, squeezing as he lifted the man in one strong stride of his arm to eye view. “Its clear you struggled to hear me from your seat so let me reiterate. Your clothes, now!”

  
Seeing their comrade struggle in this strange man hold shocked them for a moment until realizing what exactly was taking place. Without so much as a word, they charged him.

  
Again, his body reacted. Keeping his gaze on the man he held in his vice grip, slowly losing consciousness from lack of air. His free hand seized the wrist of one of the attackers, stabbing the man to his left, spitting blood in the face of his comrade from the sheer force.

  
He lifted and twisted the hilt for the man to release the large dagger, and instantly killing the other he plunged it into. After easily wrestling the weapon away, quickly he kicked the man falling limp then stabbed the throat of the other.

  
Gurgling noises heard as the man grabbed for his throat. An attempt to mitigate the excruciating pain while falling to his knees. Turning his icy gaze back to the man before him. His eyes rolling back as saliva bubbled and falling from his mouth. A crunching noise heard, then a loud snap.

  
Arms that scratched at his wrist, now fell to the side, his head dropped almost to his back. Still holding what now was a corpse, he immediately untied the white tunic stripping him of everything. Though it smelled, this would have to do for now.

  
It finally went quiet when the man gurgling fell to the side. Fear stuck in his eyes as they if fixated on him.  
“Hmm.” Fixing the gloves over his fingers, blue staring right back into brown, life long faded from them. “for some reason, that look doesn’t quite do it for me.”

  
He knelt, checking for anything that could be of use in this “hell". He looked to the small pouch, bringing it to his face as he shook it. Hearing the clatter of gil. “Interesting . What use would gil be in hell?”

“You’re in Lakeland…”

He looked over his shoulder at the carriage, looking at the owner of the timid voice. His icy gaze causing for the young woman, bunny ear twitching, to cower back in her cage.

  
Standing up, he walked over to her, curiosity piqued. “Lakeland?”

  
“You spoke of hell...yes?”

  
“Aye...”

  
She crawled forward, the light touching her pale skin, bringing bright purple eyes to gaze into his. “If it helps. To you I am Viis, but my clan is veena. I live in a village that was not to far from here. But they…they killed them all and took some of us captive.”

  
“A viis?” he repeated, looking to her features. Long ears, shaggy at the tips. She, indeed, a beauty. Her platnium blonde hair disheveled but hung past her breast.

  
Her shirt and skirt almost torn to rags. Clearly they were going to have their way with her if he hadn’t arrived. “I can tell you are a strange man. Just by killing them.” Looking to the three bodies. “their comrades will come looking for you. You should run away while you can.”

  
“Really?” strangely, hearing those words pleased him. “I look forward to it.”

  
“No! They’re a brutal pack of wild beast. They take and destroy everything.”

  
“Beast you say?” images of a hyur with a maroon bob that brushed her almond shoulders came to mind. He just couldn’t remember her name. Only a visage of her face. “Viis, if I were to release you, would you show me where they reside?”

“Did you not hear me! They will kill you.”

  
Sighing. He shrugged his shoulders, walking away.

  
“Wait!” She attempted to reach for him as his golden tresses were the last she could reach. The black boots, that seemed to tight for his liking, stopped a few ilms to the side. She could see him but she prayed that he could heed her words. “I’ll show you.”

  
Slowly he walked back to the cage. He looked to the lock, then to the dagger. He tossed it over his shoulder, looking to the longsword next to the corpse. It wasn’t ideal to him but it'll just have to do. “Move.”

  
She did as so, closing her eyes only to hear the slice and clank of the metal and half the cage falling to the soil. She looked up, the gate hung open on the last of its hinges with him on the other end. He moved back allowing her to crawl free. She was tall, and still he towered over her. “What—may I ask your name stranger?

  
He looked to the sword, his reflection staring back. “I…don’t know.” Genuinely confused before averting his eyes back to her.

  
“Truly strange. You don’t know your own name.”

  
“No. Is a name really that important?”

  
“My name is Ayme. And Its who you are…”

  
“Well then, I suppose I’ll figure out as I go.” Facing her fully. “now, show me the way. I’m growing bored of this.”

  
“You’re serious?”

  
“ _Deadly_ …”

  
His eyes would always give him away. Hesitant, she still had questions and as long as he answered she would ask them. He turned to walk. “Where are you from stranger?”

  
His voice low. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

  
“You’ve lost your memory then? Seem the only explanation.”

  
He blinked slowly from before him, looking at her over his shoulder again. “All that come to thought, is a person. A woman to be exact. Recurring at a time. Something within me has this unquenchable thirst, a hungering for them. The very thought give me such a sensation.” His lips pulling back in a grin, looking to his palm. “Whoever she is, I must find her.” He huffed a laugh, his hand dropping back to his side as he continued to walk toward the crystal far off. “and yet I don’t even know her name. Only her face.”

  
Ayme remained behind him, trailing his footsteps in her worn out slippers. “She must be special.”

  
“Or perhaps something far beyond that.” Continuing his slow tread.

  
“Wait their hideout is to the north.”

  
“Something is telling me a far better prey is this way.” Smelling the fresh scent of blood in the air like a wolf.

  
She looked back to the cage and carriage along with the bodies sprawled in the blood soaked grass as it coagulated against it.

  
Her village was gone. The people who accepted her, she knew now were lost. With tears threatening to fall, she turned back to the stranger. His long hair flowing like gold down his muscular back, the very nature of him daring, pleading, for a challenge. Unafraid and unfiltered.

Something she wished to be...

  
She hurried to his side. A new optimism after wiping away her tears. “C—can you teach me?”

  
Looking to his side.

  
“How to fight? To be as fearless as you are...”

  
“I’m far from fearless. It is the very sensation that drives me.”

  
“You lie. I just watched you take down three men, bandits of the worst kind, without so much as breaking a sweat..”

“They were predictable. Easy dull prey. Tis all.”

  
“So teach me.”

  
He stared ahead of him, words being unable to form a sentence being that he didn’t know what it was. Yes fear played a part, but his body moved craved to move in a manner. They were just play things to him. What he needed was someone that made him whole. The very one that made him feel the cold surface of fear.

** °•○●○•° **

  
Jumping awake, emeralds scanned her room for anything unusual only to be met with silence and the same scene she left her room the night before.  
“What was that?” recalling a voice saying her name like a mantra.

  
She kept her window closed, the habit of escaping what use to be nothing but light and days flowing into each other. Sighing, she threw her toned legs to the side, her body still sore from the intense fight with the light -warden known as Philia. Moving to slowly stand, she stretched her finger to the ceiling. “Mm.” she moaned cracking her neck and knuckles. Running her hand through her maroon bob, assessing the pale green high lights she just recently did.

  
Never one to sleep in small clothes, she quickly made a bath, soaking her aching body in the scorching steaming water yet it felt just right to her.. Afterall, today was literally going to be a rather long day. She used the cream she crafted together when finish soaking. A scented salve that smelled of apples, honey, and champagne. She looked to the mirror, buckling the coliseum galerus over her chest. Silver contrasting against her chocolate skin, contesting the glow of andalusite once the warmth of the sun rays embraced her arms and oval face when she opened the window..

  
There was a semblance of peace hearing the chirping of birds flying high around her window and the sun shining. Fixing the leggings to her waist line with the buckle of two towers holding them in place, along with her thigh-high heel boots, she packed her sword and shield on the hook of her back along with her cloak covering her whole. Set and ready to hunt down the next lightwarden. She looked back in her room for anything missing, before she closed and locked it.

  
Despite how she got here, so far she made a living in The First. This strange and beautiful place, foreign yet a home. Maybe it was the fact that she had more than one familiar face surrounding her. Or the fact that she already familiarize herself with her surroundings and her favorite being the Musica Universalis market.

  
She knew the name of mostly everyone Bethard, the au ra who made it his buisness to know everything that went on. Bragi, one of the first that she met when she first arrived here. How she wanted to touch his tail but knew there were boundaries to be met even if her affinity for dogs was unparallel. Vral the material supplier. Choliine the materia vendor. So many.

  
She waved with a nod. Smiling to those permitting her with one of their own.

  
“Well met adventurer!” Replying with another nod and wave.

  
Then it hit like the screeching of a siren.

It was only a second that rendered her immobile, but that second felt more like minutes. She caught her breath, clutching her chest as she hunched slightly over. Panting now, she grabbed the wall close by, still holding her chest. “What was that!?”

  
The wave afterwards came to her in voices and clashing of swords. The battle she faced in the source with her true enemy playing like a movie over time through the eyes of another. She could see the ferocity held in her eyes, the… “…tenacity.” She repeated.

  
As if she was reliving the battle in the royal menagerie. Feeling the rage surging through her as if she was the one joined with Shinryu. The raw power coercing through her veins. And then, shattered like broken glass. The emptiness from having such a might at her hands to be bested by. ”…me?”

  
Falling like a star pulled at the sheer strength of her gravity. As if she personally reached the heavens to snatch the being, landing in the bed of flowers, doing all they could to cushion the fall. And there she was, fulms away looking fo herself standing

  
Waiting.

  
Ready.

  
By now a sudden wave of emotions hit. Fear and joy, pain and relief, hatred and love, synonymous to one another in this very moment. But after having dealt with loss on a level one would forever be broken hearted with, there was the respect in her eyes as she looked up.

  
Through Hazy vision and muffled words, she see and heard as she still looked to herself, Lyse at her side and Alphinaud at the other. Lyse reached out jetting towards her but that didn’t matter. Locking eyes with herself, she could see that this loss was another she held dear. “…My friend.” Unbeknownst to her, she held her face when the vision cleared a single droplet left and she wondered from where. There was no way she would cry over that monster of a man. Mourn her known enemy Zenos, Yes. But to cry?

  
She shook her head, recovering from the sudden spell of a twisted timeline. The fierce battle between them wasn’t at all like that. Which begs the question, was she looking through the eyes of Zenos? Living his memory? Why? Theres only one way for a trigger like that to happen and that wasn’t possible, because he was dead and she was far away from him. Worlds apart. There was no possible way that he would be here in the first.

  
Right?


	2. So vivid...So real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos learns that he's trapped in a loop with the warrior of light who visit him only when she sleep. In this purgatory, her feelings are heightened, exploring a hidden part that he knew was always there but unknown to herself. As he see the many angles of her, he starts to question the role this plays, and why this phenomenon is happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some pretty solid ideas for where I want to go with this but I am open to suggestions.  
> Also thank you again MoF10!
> 
> Song: [Fabrikate-Took a Long Time](https://youtu.be/eAYJ76E92Ho)
> 
> I apologize if there are any typos. I'm writing this on my phone and my vision isnt worth a damn 😂.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. (Also I may edit this as time go. I work over night and this def pass the time)
> 
> As one of my favorite anime MC says ❤&☮

The mistake, was thinking she was enough. The known Eikon slayer, Hero of Eorzea, _thee_ Warrior of Light, has met another match. She grown too cocky, arrogant, just to be put to shame.

  
Panting, she looked up, staring into grey eyes voided of anything relating to mercy.

  
Ran'jit.

  
Commanding the battlefield with just his presence and truly a spectacle if the circumstances were different. With one order of the dragon serpent, it flew to the skies disappearing in the clouds.

  
She struggled stepping forward to shield Alphinaud, Alisaie, Lyna, and The Oracle for whatever was brewing in the dark clouds.

  
“You will not have her…” Gritting her teeth, she brought her sword and shield close, casting what her aether would allow. Iridescent wings conjured behind her, covering her friends from the incoming assault.

  
Just when her shield finished, bolts of aetheric lighting pummeled the shield above their heads. Her resolve mentally strong, however her arms stung, the left side of her rib bruising from one of his powerful kicks, and her legs started to weaken. Despite the fatigue, she had to keep this shield up.

  
The General smirked, his legs in long strides with cold, piercing eyes steady on her. In a swift action, when the lightening stopped, a burst of air knocked the last of her shield away. Heels leaving deep cuts across the soft soil while her friends were pushed further away landing on their backs.

  
It didn’t take long before he was already on her. She smirked through a groan from parrying another one of his heavy kicks “This is highly unfair!” she shouted behind her shield. “fighting you _and_ your pet?”

  
“Then why keep up with this folly?”

  
“I…” struggling continuously against the weight his punches and kicks carried. “…could ask you….the same…thing!” the last of her words roared as she swung her shield, throwing him further when the bottom of his boot landed on it.

  
Twirling in the air, he landed gracefully a few fulms away and just enough for her to sprint and bring her sword down in a flurry of storms, just what she needed to pit space between and avoid hitting her friends.

  
He moved along, dodging her sword as she tried her damnest to land a hit but his experience in battle out reached hers by eons. He was too damn good albeit so was she, considering she had to avoid the serpent dragon behind her and still face him. “by the twelve!” She swung her sword in a wide attack, buying her breathing room from their assault.

Quickly she filled her sword with aether, pointing it to the sky. A flux of magic twirled at the tip, growing larger by the second. The serpent dragon charged at her, a move she was counting on. Seconds before the wretched serpent had a chance to take a chunk out of her side, the aether exploded.

  
The impact and bitter chill of it made the serpent whimper and retreat back to its owner standing idly by.

  
Heavily breathing, she fell to her knee, stabbing the floor so her sword held her up.

  
“Tia!” Alphinaud called. “Don’t over exert yourself.”

  
Tia never took her eyes off the general. Staggering, she stood up, audibly swallowing the lump in her throat, sweat dripping off her chin. She had to do something or else all of this would have been in vain. Her voice hoarse. “Get out of here! I can hold him off.”

  
“Heh, you can barely stand fool!” Those grey eyes, looked to Alphinaud. “You boy, You bare a striking resemblance of the artist my master seeks.”

  
With not so much as a whisper, Alphinaud dropped his countenance, looking to the floor.

  
“By all means, keep your council. You will all have ample time to confess your crimes back in Eulmore.”

  
“What crime exactly!? Getting rid of the very bane of this star!? Just look at the sky, does that not give you hope?” She could have sworn that the general looked past her to look at the Oracle behind her. Tia permitted a weakened smile. “ah, so its personal.”

  
“Mind your tongue…” his boots slid into stance. His hands coming up and the serpent at his ready.

  
‘ _If the gods hear me…_ ’ Tia felt her throat drying to the point she thought it would bleed if she spoke. Her gaze blurring, her sword arm even started to shake. To the naked eye it went unnoticed but Ran'jit caught the way she wavered as she went back into her stance.

  
He’d admire that in a soldier. Pushing themselves to their limits. However, it was as she said…personal. He almost pushed off to break that accursed shield of hers before he heard the faintest of footstep. Immediately he blocked the blade with a high kick as it aimed for his head.

  
“Thancred?” The Oracle spoke, clutching the collar of her shirt.

  
“Thancred…” Tia spoke with a sigh of relief finally succumbing to the fatigue as she knelt, looking to the flash of white handle the General with the ferocity that could only be matched by a raging Behemoth.

The vendetta between the two men obvious.

  
Thancred blocked his kick, sliding him to where his friends were on the recovery.

  
“So, you are the wretch that stole her from us.”

  
Thancred yelled, charging at Ran'jit. “And what if I am!?” jumping up to crane his sword down only for Ran'jit to catch it with his bare hand. Shock on most of their expressions, save one little Minfillia. Training under rhe tutelage of Ran'jit, it didn’t surprise her.

  
“What!?” Thancred gasped.

  
With haste, the general by sheer strength of his palm, forced Thancred a few fulms back to them again.

To which, now, it worked in his favor. A quiant simper graced his mien when he looked up at Rah’jit while the white glow flowed from the floor encircling them.

Before Ran'jit had the chance to stop them, a dark force sped passed him, straight for the Paladin.

  
The group watched in horror as Tia weakly reached out for them.

  
“Zeno—” Thancred yelled attempting to reach though time wasn’t on his side. With naught else they could do when their scene changed and Tia missing from their numbers. “DAMMIT!” Thancred yelled finishing his step, looking back to where they once were. All they could do, was make a run for Il Mheg.

  
The general looked before him. Long gold hair shimmering to the sunlight down a back clad in nothing but dark clothes.

  
“This one is mine.” The man spoke. Heavily lidded gaze looking over broad shoulder to the older man. The warrior protested in his grasp, until she suddenly fell limp. He looked over his shoulder again before walking away. Sensing a monster churning within the strange man, the general would have considered facing him just to test his might, but there were other matters. Matters that he held dear. 

  
Ran'jit flew to the bridge, looking to where the rest of the group teleported, spotting five figures not to far off. He braced himself for the long leap, aether rapidly pooling in his calves. It was when gravity threatened to crush him that he was stopped.

  
The Crystal Exarch standing at the end. They exchange gazes and another set of eyes not too far from the commotion.

  
“ _As if I don’t have enough problems on my hands…_ ”

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
_Dressed from the waist down in white silk sheets, the top of her hip exposed for him to touch. His fingers graze the outline of her hourglass frame in a slow pace, to rest on her shoulder. She slept peacefully, dreaming of better days and hopeful morrows. He didn’t wish to wake her but he was anxious to see how her eyes sparkled._

  
_A soft sigh rolled off her full lips, as his finger continued trailing down her arm that covered her perky breast, back up to where his thumb gently stroked her bottom lip. Finally her eyes blinked open. Sapphires eager to meet Emeralds._

  
_The sun setting over sandy dunes, painting the room in yellow, orange, and red hues. The gentle wind through the balcony, sweeping their figures from the mild heat. “…beautiful beast…What are you doing here?” He spoke._

  
_She kept her arms close to her, looking to his bare chest rising and falling with every breathe. His waist covered, assuming that he too was completely bare and what exactly took place. His hand then moved down to her navel, twirling circles against her flesh, granting him a smile from his ticklish touch. He repeated the question, but she couldn’t answer. So she remained silent. Breathing him in._

  
Stirring awake, she groaned, fatigued beyond measure. Her eyes blinked open, looking at the warming glow of the campfire. She lifted herself so that she sat on her rear. Craning one arm over her knee as she grabbed her head.

  
A soft voice spoke. “Oh wow. He really drew your face to perfection. How are you feeling?”

  
“Fine, I guess.“ then it dawned on her. Eyes shot open, looking to the Viera sitting across from her. “Who are you?”

  
She smiled. Too happy given the situation. “Ayme.”

  
“Tia…” she looked around, noticing two tents. “why did he bring me here?”

  
She shrugged her shoulders. “He doesn’t tell me a lot of things. I fix the food and set up camp.” Fixing the collar of her new tunic to brace against the cool breeze.

  
She looked up, aside from the familiar trees, the sky filled with stars and she could feel the weight of water in the air, signifying that there is a lake near by. Suffice it to say, she was still in Lakeland. She stood up with the help of the tree. Leaning her back against it when she felt her shaky legs almost give out, splinters be damned. “You said he drew me to perfection. What did you mean? Where is he?”

  
"This." Ayme lifted the parchment. Tia took a closer look, snatching it from her hand. Indeed her face drawn to the very top of her head, arch of her eyebrow, and narrow of her chin.  
“Said he’ll be back. And that was i—no don’t!” Ayme yelled, reaching.

  
“Bastard.” Throwing the parchment to the fire. When she attempted to walk, she fell to her knees, cursing the ground as she pounded it. “dammit!” she spoke through her teeth.

  
Ayme put out the fire on the small parchment, saving it when she kicked dirt on it. She then looked to the desperate Hume berating the ground ready to reprimand her but change to empathize with the struggling woman. “It’s probably not what you’re use to, but you need to eat.”

  
Tia looked up from her stance. Ayme shoving a already made bowl in her face. “Potato Porridge?”

  
“Easy to carry, and easy to make. With the right seasoning, it'll fill you up!”

  
“You mean poison?”

  
A platinum eyebrow raised. “Why would I use poison? That defeats the purpose to eat doesn’t it?”

  
Tia smacked the bowl to the ground. “I may be weak right now but I’m not desperate. He probably put you up to it, threatened your family or something didnt he!?” she attempted to stand, taking her time as she took baby steps. “where is my sword? And shield? He has no right shouldn’t bringing the innocent into his fights.”

  
Ayme sighed, cleaning up the mess at her feet, mumbling incoherently.

  
“What?”

  
“You are ungrateful!” Ayme spoke louder. “someone show you kindness and you just throw it on the floor.” Turning her back as she walked to her sack. “I don’t know where your weapons are. He brought you back and that’s all.”

  
“Do you even know who _he_ is?”

  
“He doesn’t know his name or where he reside. So no, I don’t. He saved my life. That's all I need to know about him.”

  
“Saved your life?” Either this viera was really naïve or being that this was a new world, maybe he wanted to keep a low profile? Tia fixed her mouth to speak only for words to remain in her mind. Whatever the case, she didn’t want to be there to find out. If he wanted a fight, she had to prepare.

  
Tia braced herself. Closing her eyes as she blinked the blur away. She could find another sword and shield back at the Crystarium, then catch up with the scions.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
Tia hollered back, hidden by the silhouette of trees “To find my friends.”

  
“Don’t be silly. Its night, and you don’t have a weapon. You’re safer here.”

  
“No. Not with him around.” All the lives lost because of him? She didn’t need to be reminded of that and simply seeing his face would flood her already crammed mind.

  
Her feet crunched against the abundance of grass and twigs. She could hear the Viera still protesting but it fell on deaf ears at this point. The Crystal in distance so she had some ways to go. She still rather this than blitzing the cold mountains of Coerthas. And the viera was right, it was dangerous traveling alone during the everlasting days when the primordial light hung over their heads. So imagine with the cover of night.

  
Sighing as her body slowly became her own again, shaking away the weariness and feeling the small amount of aether restored, she treaded carefully, her mind running malms a minute.

  
He was real.

  
She felt the coils of his muscle under her finger tips when he snatched her away. His golden hair and that icy gaze that seem disinterested in anything he looked at.

  
But _his_ scent confirmed it.

  
That was truly Zenos.

  
Her fist contracted at her side, remembering their fight, remembering his sword slicing his own neck to avoid being captured. How the hell was he here? Fragments of Fordolas' words came to mind, about the resonant and the way she manipulated it. A synthetic echo. But even so, he couldn’t just wake up here in The First.

Aside from battling beings close to godhood and Ascians...this however wasnt normal.

It was impossible.

  
“Leaving so soon?”

  
Tia eyes widened to the sound.

  
That voice.

  
Like a beguiling ode, drawing the anger that flooded her person. She turned to her side swinging a mighty right hook that brought it’s own airstream. He knew that punch would have hurt if she connected with him but alas he caught her fist with equal pressure, a burst of wind exploding between them.

She kicked off his chest making him release her fist, putting distance between them. Looking to blue eyes that shimmered with the little light the firewood gave off. Cautiously, she backed up, almost tripping when her heel caught a thick log. Muscle memory from training as a monk coming back to her. “You…” she spoke low with malice..

  
“Aye…me.” he spoke, walking towards her, throwing his weapon to the side.

  
Screaming she moved in, throwing jabs and he avoided each one. Growing angry and frustration adding on, because why of all days did she feel depleted of energy?

  
He sidestep smaking her jabs when they were too close and dodging her crosses. He whistled when she put a dent in the thick tree he was backed into.  
Swiftly she kept up with him, her leg raised in a roundhouse which he caught her ankle and pressed down effortlessly, he then kicked her other leg back, causing her foot to slide against the fertile soil, compelling her into a split.

  
She hopped on her calves to sweep her legs under his for him to step back. She was fast as she came up with a flying kick. He dodged with his forearm, moving faster than her, grabbing her leg under his arm and taking her down, gasping loud when her back hit the floor.

  
Dazed, Tia recovered, going for a hook. He grabbed her wrist stopping her, then when she swung with her left, just as quick he pinned her hands above her head. She wriggled beneath the weight of him as he straddle her waist. His face too close to hers. “Pray tell, why are you vexed?”

  
Shocked, as his long golden hair curtained around them, she stared at him, her ire reaching a new level. Without thinking of how it would also affect her, she headbutted him, swearing that jewel in the middle of his head left a indent or a tiny fracture in her skull.

  
He released her with a groan, falling to the side of her clutching his face. She was quick to regain her bearings, changing their position.

  
Straddling his chest, her hand around his throat as the other raised in a fist. She felt the scar tissue on his neck for when he sliced it and another wave of emotions sweeping her. She felt the relief and the pity all over again. She also felt…guilty?

  
Slowly his hands fell to the side as she heard a small snap and him taking a hefty amount of air in his nostrils. Her hand still ready to punch him in the same area.

  
Looking up to her, a smile spread as blood trickled down his face in small rivulets. Tia pearly whites’ still gritting, but he knew she had questions, hence why she didn’t continue her assault.

  
His one memory served him well, the green highlights were new but only her bright eyes, face, and sunkissed skin was familiar. Also her aether. Like bread crumbs making it too easy to track her.

  
It started when he felt her presence in the crystarium. He, and a certain Viera companion, arrived expecting the worst. But people were whispering, stepping out of his way. She warned him that he would get glares because of his particular outfit but that didn’t bother him. With enough gil it all changed after obtaining new clothes and a weapon that he took his sweet time to procure. Afterwards, eyes were practically glued to him.

  
He turned the deep v-collar to his shirt up. Rolling his long sleeves to his elbows. He fixed the sheathed katana along his waist. Giving the rest of the gil to his Ayme who happily ran off to find them some food.

  
He watched her disappear in the crowd, turning back to the crystal and the hooded man staring back at him, pausing when he felt a minor drop in her aether. The drop wasnt of anything significant, however images of a fight started pouring in. He looked back to where the hooded man stood, but he wasn’t there. Brushing it off, he continued on to The Pendants.

  
It was after the large wolf Lugarhoo fell to his sword that he felt a surge of her aether drop. It happened so fast and he drawn to the tune of her like a snake being charmed.

  
The reward fell to the ground as he sped off. There was no other feeling. The closer he got, the more he felt as if he was the one in battle. As each solider fell to her blade, he felt in his own hand. Every step she ran, he felt in his own legs.

  
Now to have her in close proximity, the roaring sea within him came to a calm, awakening something else entirely.

  
The back of his head dropped to the ground. She felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed. “I thought you were only a mere shade. Made up imagery. Haunting me to no end. But you are real…”

  
She let out a breathy, “Huh?”

  
“Can you tell me why is it, that I can only remember your face? Feel your every move as if it were my own?”

  
Her heart started racing. Conflicted between the thought of smashing his gorgeous face in or just getting up to run away. She could leave The First whenever she pleased, but if he couldn’t…He wasn’t the known Prince here, the tyrant, the monster she known as Zenos.

  
Her breathing now rapid as she continue to glare at him. Another heartbeat later and her fist caved in the space next to him. Screaming in his face. Angry and still too tired to do anything about it with the little aether spent from this small bout. He didn’t flinch, allowing her to get whatever it was off her mental.

All the lives taken in Rhalgr Reach, the humiliation she felt when they first crossed blades. The second time in Yanxia when he hurt Yugiri, threatened to take her life because she wasn’t “worthy" Everyone she cared for, in danger because of him. Ala Mhigo in tyranny under his reign. She thought one giant weight was lifted off her shoulder just for it to be a surprise snowball effect instead.

  
Problem after problem.

  
She could say how much she hated his actions. How much she despised him and yet he wouldn’t know why. If it was true that he lost his memory, his indecipherable expression was genuine. Anything better than that devious smile.

  
Her mind riddled with questions also hating to admit, the her equal was actually here,. Their union poetic in a sense. The ying and yang, the good and bad, the dark and light. One couldn’t exist without the other.

  
She, nor him, hadn’t the clue yet.

  
“You’re scared.” His voice drew her back to reality. He looked at her straining, closed eye lids hovering above him as she held herself up by her fists on both sides of his head.

  
“No…”

  
“You tremble when you’re happy?”

  
“You may have everyone else fooled with this gimmick, but I _know_ you!”

  
His voice was still the same as she recalled. A sinister hiss each time a word slithered out his lips. “Enlighten me then.”

  
Her eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”

  
“I said enlighten me.”

  
“You really have no clue?”

  
He watched as her expression shift to concern. Bits and pieces of past coming forward but of no relevance, only to surmise that she was vital.

  
She took his silence as a answer. Looking to his stoic mien for any clue. “If you don’t know who you are, or where you came from, why did you kidnap me?”

  
“Kidnap? No. I have the slightest idea what you mean to me. But now that I have you, _see_ you, I’m not letting you out of my sight until I know where I am and _who_ I am.”

  
“You forget that im in a position to take your sight.”

  
“Hmph.” That damn smile. “Make the attempt.”

  
“Is that a dare?”

  
“A welcome.”

  
“Are you two done yet?” Ayme shouted towards them. “the food is getting cold and I made entirely too much.”

  
Nodding her head. “Just got here and you already have a loyal follower?”

  
“I freed her from a cage. She hasn’t left my side ever since.”

  
“You—The Zenos I knew had a knack for making friends. Maybe y—”

  
“Zenos?” he questioned, cutting her off. “My name?”

  
Realizing her mistake, his heavy lidded gaze look to her with a intensity that shook her core. Almost as if he could read through the lie she would tell and know the truth when she was silent. “Yes. That was your name.” Standing off his chest. She looked down for a moment, a chill running down her back as he slowly blinked, his stare unwavering. She rolled her eyes walking back to the campfire.

Perhaps this wasn’t the Zenos who would have quickly unsheathed his sword the moment she let her guard down. Shaking her head of the thought, it was soon replace by the notion that there was no way she would make it to the crystarium in this condition and after just now, she just wanted to relax.

  
“Finally!” Ayme smiled. She handed Tia a bowl only for her to stare at it.

  
She sucked her teeth, grabbing a potato with one of her clay forks, making sure Tia seen it as she plunged it in her own mouth. “Happy?” Shoving the bowl in her hands.

  
Not to long after, he followed taking a seat on the log, wiping his face clean of dry blood. Ayme, watched with concern, passing him a bowl but he refused.

  
Sighing, she went to sit on the other side of him starting with a story when it was too silent and crickets sung in the night. A sound she hasn’t heard in the weeks she stayed, thinking they all possibly died out.

  
Ayme voice brought her back when she mentioned a village and how she was accepted without any judgement.

  
Holmister Switch. Tia remained silent about it. She heard most of the villagers made it out alive. However the few who left before guards could mitigate the situation, bandits waited not to far.

  
With a belly full, Ayme retired for the night, taking the relief of tension with her.

  
His eyes closed, sitting with his arms and legs crossed. Unlike him, her knees were close to her chest as her arms hung off of them. Her eyes lowering, another enemy she was losing a battle to

.  
Sleep.

  
“Are you going to stare at me all night?”

  
“Yes.” She replied quick, repositioning herself.

  
“Was I really the type to cut you down in your sleep?” his eyes, sincere, looking up to her.

  
“The worst type.” Her response quicker than the last.

  
“Mm.” he hummed, genuinely curious now. “tell me more.”

  
“Selfish. Manipulative. Petty. Sociopath. Tyrant. Stubborn.”

  
He looked from her eyes, to the fire dancing between them. “All of those things?”

  
“The list go on.”

  
He smirked, still watching the fire. “What was I to you?”

  
“A enemy.”

  
“No…” His half lidded gaze catching her once more. “Why do I have this…connection to only you?”

  
He must have struck a nerve. She stood, snarling almost “You and I will never have a connection! No bond, or anything!” she marched by him straight to the large tent that Ayme had no problem setting up. He chuckled, when he heard her zipping it close for the night.

‘ _The nerve of him!’_

  
Without another sound, he changed his posture, laying on the log, arms cushioning his head. The quiet of the night calming. Crickets returned to chirping, even flying bugs that lit up the area adjacent to the wood crackling to the fire. “Zenos…” he repeated. Blurry images of a large palace flooding his mind.

  
**°•○●○•°**

  
The Crystal Exarch watched from the mirror, studying. “That man…”

  
Young and built and…intimidating. That man possessed a strange amount of power. Different from when he first noticed him and now it was dormant.

  
Looking on with concern, the mirror shifted back to his hero. She was glaring dagger at him, fighting her sleep but aware. Not for one moment taking her eyes off of him until she spoke a few words then stormed off. The Exarch smiled when she went in the tent, he knew she would be able to take care of herself when push come to shove and if not, he could ferry her back to him without any kind of exertion.. “A sleepy dragon, is still a dragon…goodnight my friend.” he chuckled.

  
He made sure to tell the scions that she was safe and would soon reunite them. It was just one thing he needed to do. He had to speak to him whoever he is.

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
_Her brown skin glowed to the warm hue of the sunset and he couldn't tear his eyes from her. “Stop staring at me.” she spoke before opening her eyes._

  
_His hand, still twirling around her navel, always elated to see her back next to him. “What if I don’t want to? What if I like the color of your eyes?”_

  
_“Stop. You and I both know our type of love is in battle.”_

  
_“Love…” he chuckled at the mention of the word. “what we have is beyond the limit of ‘love'.”_

  
_intrigued. “Tell me how.”_

  
_He looked to the ceiling, his other arm folded behind his head. His thumb still stroking her, now fearing she might disappear again. “Words would do little justice for you and I, but I’ll try for you.”_

  
_“You and I?”_

  
_“Unless someone else has captured your heart.”_

  
_She smiled shaking her head. “No other. Just you. Although there is this one Xaela…”_

  
_She quickly admitted to a joke, laughing when his finger stopped stroking her and he stared at her with the familiar death in his eyes._

  
_He looked back to the ceiling. His thumb continuing. “Good. I thought I would have to make a detour on my way back.”_

  
_“You would really do that?”_

  
_“I will tear the heart out of any man or woman if it mean that you regard me…and only me.”_

  
_She laughed, laying on her stomach, curled closer to his side. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you.”_

  
_“Correct. You on the otherhand…” he purred, lifting himself on one elbow, looking down to her. His fingers tracing the middle of her bare back. “…suit me just fine.”_

  
_“Zenos…” she sighed, concerned heavy on her furrowed brows_

_._  
_“You’re worried.” With a slow blink, he looked from her to the distant sun still setting. “Rightfully so. We're not suppose to be here. Wallowing in each other desires. Playing with each other mind.”_

  
_“We shouldn’t. But I cant shake you no matter how hard I try.”_

  
_He huffed a laugh. “You’ve suffered my grip already Hero, you know better by now.”_

  
_She took a moment, looking to his long lashes as he stare out the balcony. Taking in the beauty of him._

  
_“Hero.” Still looking far. “With me being the villain in your story, when the situation arises, and you confront me, do not hold back.”_

  
_Lifting herself on her elbows. “Really? “_

  
_“Nothing else pleases me more than our blades touching.”_

  
_“A battle to the death is all that matters to you?”_

  
_He smiled. Looking from the sunset back to her. “Are you daft girl? You are the only thing that matters in this world.”_

  
_“Just tell me you love me.” Planting a small kiss to his lips._

  
_He bit her bottom lip, bringing her back to him for a longer one. ”Mm delicious.” She spoke looking into his eyes, lust glazing them over._

  
_Speaking close to her lips. “I’m not well adept in enunciating my emotions. It…doesn’t fit me. But given the chance. I imagine myself shouting for every star to hear. However that's too...cliche. The only word that befits us,. It is not called ‘love’…it is Eternal.” His hand cupped the side of her face, thumb stroking her cheek. “when we meet in battle, your blade will be the only one to end me, or I end you.”_

  
_She smiled to him. “Why cant we just stay like this? Spar with each other if we have too. We don’t have to kill each other to get a point across.”_

  
_“Mm that was strange. Spoke all that and somehow your words just offended me.” Raising off the bed. She watched as he walked to the balcony,, the sun outlining his naked form and humidity was felt. Zenos turned back beckoning her to join him and she did without hesitation, wrapping the silk sheet around her. He stood to the side, motioning thr hyur to stand before him. “What do you see?”_

  
_Her eyes scanned the sandy dunes. Besides the sunset, there was nothing in the distance, only sand. She leant over the balustrade, malms above the ground and still nothing. “Just…sand.”_

  
_“We're stuck in this tower Hero.”_

  
_“Stuck? What do you mean?”_

  
_“You visit me only when you sleep. When you wake, you wont remember any of this. I've been cursed to live in this place, seeing every side of you..”_

  
_“Is this why you’re so free with your words.”_

  
_“None of it was a lie if that’s what you’re taking from it. Eternally I’m yours if you would have me.”_

  
_“Why are we stuck here!?”_

  
_He shrugged his broad shoulders wrapping his arm around her. “Magic? Or mayhap something you wanted? Perhaps your echo gone awry? Ah! You do remember our battle? At the royal palace?”_

  
_Her eyebrow lift in question. Turning in his loose embrace to face him, her gaze locked with his. Under her scrutiny, they changed. What was once genuine, real, and comforting now turned icy and mysterious. The Zenos she knew in The Source. “I…” she stammered recalling his sword going to his neck._

  
_“Yes…that” picturing the same memory. “it is apparent we share one mind in this...place."_

  
_She stepped back, her bottom pushed against the rail, holding her head. Of course she remembered, but why it never came to mind until he mentioned it?_

  
_Her other hand moved of it’s own volition. The indent of muscle between his pecs on her fingertips, gradually ascending up past his collar bone, right to the mark where Ame-No-Habakiri sliced. The skin scarred over._

  
_He grabbed her wrist when her fingers lingered on it, kissing and nestling his face in her palm. “You don’t remember what happened after that?”_

  
_“Tell me.”_

  
_“A exchange then?”_

  
_“Just tell me!” a mudslide of emotion trudge through her being, which meant he felt it all. Her eyes welling with tears. “You killed yourself! Why did you kill yourself if it was my blade to end you!?”_

  
_“Would you have done so Hero? Slain me in front of your precious scions? To choose them over me?” he angled her chin to him. “I done you a service. You’ve bested me, that was all I needed to end it all.”_

  
_She shook her head. “Did you do that for me? Or yourself!?”_

  
_The feeling of her soft hand in his faded temporarily. A sign that she was waking soon. “Damn them all...” he mumbled. Her mouth fixed to question him until he cupped her face again. “What’s the point? My beautiful beast, you will never remember this…” he closed his eyes and moved to kiss her._

  
_“Ze—"_

  
_Silence._

  
_He chuckled, eyes still closed, feeling nothing but the dry wind against his face. His hand remained where her face used to be, balling into a fist of emptiness as the sheet fell in a pile before his feet. He stared down at the fabric, the warmth of her being one of the only signs that she was here, though slowly fleeting.. He moved it close to his face smelling honey…apples…a sweet champagne that he could almost taste on his lips. He looked to the everlasting sunset. “Soon I shall be free of this....”_

  
_Surely he was being punished in his own purgatory. He walked back to the bed, waiting for her return and to do it all over again._

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
She slept hard.

  
Her mouth was partly opened and he smiled at the sight. She didn’t hear him come in to grab a new set of clothes after taking a needed wash in the waterfall nearby. He stood, hopping one time pulling up black trouser over his breeches.

  
Stirring awake her bright eyes looked to the back of him, subtly clutching the sheet to her naked form. His hair, still damp, stopped just above his nicely round ass and she thought how his tresses must have felt. It looked soft to the touch, even back on The Source she wanted to touch it. Why would someone as gorgeous as him cause so much havoc.

  
So much…pain?

  
“Enjoying the view?”

  
She scoffed. “How did you know I was awake?” still pulling the covers, shielding from his vision.

  
“You can relax. I didn’t see anything. And the answer is quite obvious…” looking to her now, “that infernal noise you were making with your mouth suddenly stopped..”

  
“If my snoring was making such a ruckus, why didn’t you wake me?”

  
“You needed the rest.”

  
“Pfft. You don’t know what I need.”

  
He turned to her, fixing the shirt over his chiseled chest and abs. “If only that were true. Unfortunately…” he sighed, pulling his hair out his shirt so it fell freely on his back again. “I happen to be the only one that know what you need.”

  
“You don’t know that yet.”

  
“That is exactly why I need you around to correct me.”

  
She rolled her eyes. “My sword and shield?”

  
“I’ll tell you where they are for your help in return.”

  
“Believe me. I told you enough already. Take this second life and be free…”

  
He laughed, hunkering down to her eye level. “How easy that would be. But I’m afraid that just wont do. You see, in here…” his finger stabbed the middle of her forehead, still sore from the headbutt last night. “…is my salvation.”

  
She slapped his hand away. “Salvation to what?”

  
“The questions that plague my mind of course. My body moves on it’s own accord when my life is in danger. Yet I know not what drives it? I killed three men and felt no remorse? I fought as if a master in the art of war and have not recalled a single tale of it? And this face of yours…is the biggest query of it all.”

  
“I don’t know what it is you want from me. But I cant help you. I’ve told you all you wanted.”

  
“Right. But not what I need.”

  
Her words caught in her throat.

  
“Hmph. It appears you are holding back.” He smirked, eyes narrowing. “As I said, all I want is information and you can have your things.”

  
It fell silent. She could hear Ayme outside of the tent coming back from wherever. “I got some fruits from the merchant on the road in case you two are…you know, hungry!” she announced but neither of them responded.

  
Standing straight, he looked down to her, flipping his collar up and rolling his sleeves, waiting for her answer. “Well?” his eyebrow raised.

  
She pondered on the idea of telling him the truth or a lie. The little she did express to him, she could fix around to her penchant. “Fine. I’ll tell you what you need to know. Just get out.”

  
He smiled. “Splendid.”.


	3. Soul to Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While questioning her empty dreams when she wakes, Tia constantly switch from the ideas of telling Zenos the truth of his past or lie.
> 
> Zenos, still finding his way, hints at a particular fight that happened between them but has no idea he was the one in the battle. He find what trigger his memory but results aren't what they seem. While physically in the first, the other part of him struggles with finding a way to break free of his prison. He also learn one of Tia's hidden sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit this as I go. I do hope you enjoy🖤 a bit of NSFW in this chapter.
> 
> Song: [Yoko Kanno-Strangers ](https://youtu.be/i4SJcDd4ICg)
> 
> (If you havent, watch Wolfs Rain ❤😭)
> 
> Again my eyesight isnt worth a damn thing, so I do apologize for the typos I may have missed🙏🏽

Alisaie slammed down her fists. “You lost your minds! Do you not remember everything he's done!? I cant accept this!”

  
Thancred rubbing the bottom of his chin. “Lets not get hasty now. While I know and I understand whole heartedly your sentiment, I’m confident Tia could hold her weight against him and you should be too. The Exarch already said that she is safe and keeping a close watch. At the bare minimum, we have that.”

  
“True but...” Alphinaud spoke up, pacing before the round table in Urianger home, mind riddled with questions. “How is he able to travel to the first?”

  
“Perhaps the same way as us?”

  
Silence fell upon the group until Alphinaud enounce. “It is possible but that also erect further enquiry.”  
“Do you think…” Alisaie shook her head pushing the thought from her mind. “no. That cant be true.”

  
“What?”

  
“The resonant? Tia said that he experienced with it but said he didn’t go into further detail before fusing with Shinryu. So much mystery surrounding it.” Exhaling loudly.

  
Thancred allowed the thought to settle looking to each of their faces thinking too much on a situation out of their control. “Whatever the case, the fact that Tia was his target can mean that he wishes to fight her again. And at her full strength I’m betting.”

  
Alphinaud mumbled. “That’s one way to look at it and still the question remains on how he came to the first? _Who_ know of the prince in The First?”

  
Thancred shrugged, looking to Minfillia then the rest of the group. “We'll get to the bottom of it another time. For now, we need to find her. Eulmorians wont give up that easy, not with Ran'jit commanding them.”

  
Thancred had the right of it. This was just wasting time and they needed a plan to get their friend back, she was the key afterall. “Agreed.” The twins spoke in unison.

  
Minfillia on the other hand can only picture the red and black aether practically boiling into her the second she took a look inside of that strange man. Hoping that it was true that Tia could stand up to him.

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
_Staring out into the desert, questioning that If he should jump over the edge would he land in the sand unscathed? Fall into a forever loop maybe?_

  
_The enigma shrouding this place was endless. If the hero was able to come and go as she pleased then it was obvious that there was a way for him to get out of here but the question was just another ‘how?’._

  
_The sound of her materialization with the gentle wind heard behind him, shuffling in the bed with a soft sigh as she slowly sat up, stretching her arms to the ceiling._

_“What side of you shall I humor today?” speaking to himself._

_Growing tiresome of this place and not knowing how long he's been existing here. Zenos, impatient, but waiting for her to notice him even though silence met him. Instead he gazed over his shoulder seeing her look to the window with her bare back to him, one leg hanging off as the other tucked underneath her._

_Nothing but the red curtains sweeping the stone floors from the soft breeze was heard. While his eyes stayed on her, anticipating what she had to say and eager to look into her eyes, something was off._

  
_“How important am I to you?” her voice broken the miniscule dread in the air. Her hand came up to massage her shoulder as she rolled her neck._

  
_“I would imagine from our history, you would know very well how important you are...”_

  
_“Yotsuyu, Fordola. Did you think the same of them? One you appointed viceroy and the other you granted your…’gift'.” He heard the disgust underlying the question._

  
_He inhaled raising his head. “What of them?”_

  
_“They explored you the same as I?”_

  
_‘Interesting, the insecure one…’ Bare feet padding against the thick carpet towards her all in attempt to ease her mind otherwise and she quickly yelled. “Stay over there! I rather not look at you.”_

  
_‘The spiteful one then?’ Was he ever the one to listen? No one could command him or even dared to. So why did she have the gumption to even speak a futile demand?_

  
_He took another step but was soon binded to the floor when he ignored her command. Chains constricted around his ankles disappearing but the effect lasting, feeling them tighten everytime he flinch a muscle. Sighing he looked from the floor to her, serene and avid. “They have. Though the experience isnt quite the same. Why does that matter now?” He was any and everything, but a liar he was not._

  
_“Why did I pity you?” she scoffed. He remained silent. Not once did she turn to look at him. “You take and take and take. Why did I ever think you could even be equal to me? You are nothing compared to me.” She chuckled now. “I have real friends and family. I have felt love, found love through them. And what did you have? Royalty? That’s about it huh? No love, no joy, no friends. Pity, not even family.”_

  
_“Hero—”_

  
_“No! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!”_

  
_“Oh my lovely beast….you are playing a dangerous game right now.” Last person who talked to him in such a manner didn't have time to blink after his blade disconnected head from body._

  
_“And what are you going to do about it Your highness? Have your way with me like you do others? Do remember that I allowed you to get this close to me.”_

  
_More of them formed from the floor, wrapping around his wrist, forcing him to kneel. Lowly he growled to the pull._

  
_“You’re lucky that I’m wasting words on you. You're not worthy of my touch. Or the look I spare you…” leaning back on her hands, cracking her neck but teasingly kept her eyes forward._

  
_The one thing he looked to staring at in this damn purgatory was her eyes. They gave her intentions away and she always brought something new whence she came from._

  
_Perhaps it just happen to have been one of those instances where now he would have to work for it. He dealt with her other sides, but this one differ from the rest._

  
_Usually, in here, her thoughts would be his own. Understanding now that when they shared thoughts it was because she were accepting, relaxing with him because she wanted to be with him. Momentarily however, she couldn’t stand the sight of him._

  
_“’Bathe in the blood of your enemies.’ You remember that speech?”_

  
_He spoke with a low rumble. “And I meant every damn word.”_

  
_“I'm sure. Only a fiend such as yourself would say such things and mean them. A pathetic little boy lashing out because of boredom!”_

  
_Was she trying to die right now? His muscles flexed harder against the chains, marking his pale skin as a result._

_“Are you truly that selfish?” The chains rattled loudly, biting her lip hearing him struggling but never looked to him because she could feel his eyes burning holes through her back. The frenzy of anger oozing from every pore despite the smile across his face. It made her feel certain ways to be the center of his ire. So she poke, playing the part of the hypocrite well. “You are your worst enemy. So infatuated with ‘the hunt'…so far gone. A sad man. So, so, sad.”_

  
_Zenos managed to undo the glowing links wrapped around his wrist and leg, quick to charge towards her but the chains were quicker. Snatching him back to his knees when they reemerged stronger and tighter. Even around his neck._

  
_“A fathers love…all that was missing from your life.”_

  
_He chuckled, though it was nothing to laugh at. The tickling sensation of murder coursed through him. Breathing low but the strained to keep a steady pace. Reminiscent of a young bull. Full of rage and mirth to carnage, ready to break. “Choose your words carefully hero…”_

  
_She went for the kill. “Or your mother's? You see her every time you look in the mirror don’t you? Such a gorgeous man, sullied with a ugly, unbearable, nature. A damn disgrace to her. No wonder why your father couldn’t look at you. No wonder why nobody could accept you!”_

  
_“Hero…” the snarl was low and she almost climaxed to the aura surrounding her.. Fighting against the pressure to stand, each time feeling the futility in the actions only for the fire to burn further the more this savage talked._

  
_“I was foolish to think that we could ever ‘love' one another. You have never experienced it to begin with. From the time you opened those beautiful blue eyes you were denied that love sometime later. Brought up in a world that you didn’t care for. Life just been unkind, so you showed the same.”_

  
_“Tia!” he finally yelled, chains breaking, clinging against the floor to perish in the air. It happened in a flash, grabbing her neck and slamming her on the bed. She didn’t make a noise, only stared at him. Panting with eyes of a madman but maintained that smile as his hand clenched around her throat. In his grip, suffocating, all she could think about was that he finally said her name._

  
_Her mouth opened partly, but her eyes remain piercing into him as his hair dangling a ilm before her, shielding him from her vision. Her hand lift, fingers catching some of his tresses while gently running her finger over the long scar on his neck. Her voice cracking from the pressure of his grip and her eyes lowering from the lack of air. “my…sad…sad…man.” She squeezed through small breathes. "Kill me…” a smile forming on her face. “Kill me...set me free…no longer can I suffer to look at you.”_

  
_Considering that this was one of her many sides, the atmosphere grew dark while she tread on the brink of passing out. He caught a glimpse of her eyes and Zenos hold quickly loosened. Looking down to her as her chest expanded, gasping loudly for air. What once snatched her in hostility, now caressed her skin to replace the phantom touches of his vice grip._

  
_“You’ve grown weak.” She breathed heavily._

  
_“Says the woman who have to go so low to tempt my currents and see a typhoon out of me.”_

  
_“The disaster wouldn’t be as beautiful if you knew my purpose for it.”_

  
_“To provoke me, of all people, do you have a death wish?”_

  
_“Sound familiar?” her hand traveled down his hardened body. Soft fingertips careful to explore every rip and muscle of him. Blessed and beautifully put together. Her hand made it to her goal, a challenge for her small hand as she gently stroked the hard-on in his dark briefs._

  
_He lowered himself into her embrace. Hovering above her with his elbows on the sides of her head. His lips slowly dancing with hers. Tia grasped his face with her free hand, gradually dragging her tongue from his bottom lip, to the roof of his mouth to swipe his top lip, licking underneath before he chuckled against her. 'Strange woman.'_

  
_Naturally accepting her tongue in a gentle welcome when he sucked on it. Tasting the sweetness of fruits that he hasn’t notice he was starting to forget until now. ‘So it wasn’t just her eyes that brought something new this time?’_

  
_Her arms went under his, one hooking on his shoulder as the other stamped against his hard abs. The weight of him fueling her arousal as she loved the feeling of being trapped against him._

  
_Zenos grabbed the back of her knee, raising her limb just enough so she felt how much he needed her further. She moaned in his mouth so sweetly when he grounded himself into her. He smirked against her lips, feeling the warmth of her love soak through the offensive cloth covering him. “You fancy me that much?”_

  
_“Mm, never stopped.” She moaned. She wanted him inside of her and all he did was tease. Making a wild woman of her._

  
_Silence fell between them. His eyes bore into her. His hand traveling up her thigh, lovingly to her side, thumb smoothing out her eyebrow, to the outline of her face. A work of art. He knew this part of her would leave him soon. For wishful thinking he couldn’t help himself, speaking what he truly wanted in this tedious hell. “Then don’t leave me.”_

  
_Her hand moved to touch his third eye, slowly descending down his nose, to graze his lips. High off him. “If that is what you wish…”_

  
_Combing his hands in her feathered bob, confirming his wish deep within their passionate union. She clutched his shoulder again as the other trailed down his back, into his dark briefs grabbing a handful of his rear in a attempt to slide the cloth off of him but he kept the damn thing on by pressing into her again, feeling his laughter on her lips.._

  
_Despite how often she visited him in this special valhalla of his, the way her body resonated with him as she called for his pleasure tempting him to the point of abandon, Zenos held back. He wasn’t a monster when it came to this. If she wanted him to be, he would so gladly play that part. Instead he would ferry her into every orgasm slow and tenderly. It was his nature to make sure of everything, pleasure included. But he would never penetrate her, only tasting her. It wouldn’t feel right to him with the many faces of her. He knew it would be her first time simply from the confiding lips of another side he got the experience of. The talkative one he called her. Nevertheless, when he escape this purgatory he would be sure to claim her if she wished for him to be her first. But that was a monumental ‘If'_

  
_He questioned would she be as willing to consider him if he returned to The Source? Would they still be enemies? Would she still wish to rid him of the world considering the history between them?_

  
_Will he remember any of this?_

  
_He pressed deeper in to her with the bittersweet thought. His eyes staring intently at her closed eyelids. The answer just as unknown to him as it was before only adding another question; Would he want to leave if it meant forgetting everything about her? His lover? His enemy?_

_She broke their kiss with a moan as she bit her lip looking into his eyes, immoral lust furrowing her maroon eyebrows, emerald softening to plead him into her desire. “I’m ready for you Zenos.”_

  
_“Mm.” he pressed his forehead to hers anguished to dilute the temptation of ripping off his briefs despite them half way off due to her own desperation. Words he longed to hear. Yet, it happened at the wrong time, especially the wrong place. “as much as I would love to, we must wait.”_

  
_“Why?” her mouth held open, her eyes dilated and searching him, the reality of her fading out briefly._

  
_His eyes narrowed to the sudden absence of her warmth. She’s about to wake again and disappearing for who knew how long, leaving him with certain unmet aspirations. “It would be meaningless now.”_

  
_“You’re the only man i fell in love with. I want this with you.”_

  
_He couldn’t accept those words. Not right now. “Soon you will have me…until then, farewell.”_

  
_She was speaking, but the dematerialization of her started. The last of her finger tips stroke his cheek, and the last of her lips embrace his before she was completely gone from him. Becoming another memory._

  
_With a heavy exhale, he rolled on his back looking to the ceiling, licking his lips savoring her taste. He closed his eyes, picturing her still underneath him, moaning into him. Shamelessly he pulled his length out the cloth that became to tight against him. Hard as the stonewalls he was surrounded by and still felt her nectar. Slowly stroking himself to the thought of her toned thighs against his sides, and her hands exploring every ilm of him._

  
_Lowly he growled, picturing her flawless brown skin contrasting to the creamy silk sheets, her manicured feet pushing against his pecs. Wanting to see her breast bouncing caused by his pounding as he placed those same legs on his shoulders. Needing to put her in every position possible because with all her strengths and his, it was bound to be another battle of who submitted to who first. Zenos knew the anatomy of her body intimately and smiled at that feat alone._

  
_He imagined her back arched as he flipped her on her stomach by the tug of her ankle, he was sure as hell strong enough and knew she loved that, filling her to draw out every moan she tried to stifle from him._

_He groan, his hand gradually picking up the pace. She would feel ever ilm of his lengthy invasion growing inside of her. Her hair in his fist as his other hand held her from behind. She would attempt to run but he held her in place, making her take him._

  
_He hissed, feeling himself leaking. Envisioning himself hovered over her, with his hand around her throat, viewing her expression as she started to move her self and he just gaze as her ass bounced off his pelvis. His lovely, beautiful, beast, would unravel all over him, riding out her orgasm as she constantly moved back and forth on all fours, her bright eyes opened looking up to him as she stared behind, her bottom lip clutched in her teeth moaning through her nose, and ushering his release by the pleasurable roll of her hips._

  
_He would ask her ‘Where do you want me?’_

  
_And his beast would simply reply by turning the other way, tongue out and her mouth opened at the tip of him ready to catch._

  
_Groaning, he could almost feel the heat of her breath against the swollen head of him. He released into the air with guttural growl. Still imagining her lips wrapped around him, shuddering to the thought of those green eyes staring up to him as she swallowed his release. Panting, his eyes opened to see he was still in this purgatory, dick twitching as he still came. With a insatiable taste for her now. He chuckled, "So that was the succubus...draw my ire, my hate, my rage, and my pain, just to leave me wanting…maybe we are more alike than I let myself to believe..”_

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
Blinking awake, her eyes looked to tranquil water of the lake, disturbed by her sudden movements, then to the pile of clothes folded in front of her. The water soothing against her hot flesh as she started to sweat profusely despite the coolness covering her. She lifted her head off her hands, looking around her space to see no one. “Mm.” she groaned, cracking her neck, quickly throwing water in her face to wake up. “I suppose I needed the sleep again.” Still waking, she lazily lifted herself, her nude figure dripping wet and a funny sensation filled her.

  
Before, she use to have dreams, but now it was strange to wake and find that she hasn’t had any ever since she heard her name called in the wind back at her room in the Crystarium. She knew it wasn’t Ardbert, he learned very quickly how she slept in the nude and gave her the needed privacy, henceforth announcing his arrival. So who was it? Quickly she dressed, buckling the last of her galarus behind her back and still ruminating what were the cause for the absence of her dreams.

  
“She wakes.” heard to the side.

  
Startled, she punch the tree, shaking it free of loose branches and tiny birds flying off from the sudden shake. His head tilted slightly to the side, and her fist where his face use to be. “Do you have a vendetta against trees?”

  
“You startled me. That’s all.”

  
“And not a thank you for keeping watch?”

  
His golden hair brushing against her skin prompting her to bring her fist back to her side. “Whatever.” If it wasn’t for her training under the monk disciple, and the leather gloves to cushion some or the damage, she would have suffered a broken hand. The least she got for now, were bruised knuckles that disappeared over time.

  
Considering that she rid herself of him first, she had a feeling her knuckles wouldn’t heal properly with him around. Lucky enough, Zenos feeling generous, she was happy to be reunited with her sword and shield, whole again.

  
Sighing, she went to sit at the tree across from him when she noticed that Ayme wasn’t back from gathering. The noon sun high in the sky as the duo indulged a moment of respite from the tiresome walk started six bells ago. He refused her proposal for him to stay behind, hearing nothing of the sort and keeping true to his word that he wasn’t letting her out of his sight. Ayme? well, the beautiful veena was enthusiastic about being part of a adventure's crusade. “ _That’s a fool errand!_ ” The viera shouted in shock when Tia told her of her mission in saving this star. Evidently, she was scared, but still she remained. Curious purple eyes would see how this impossible deed is done.

  
Breaking the oddly comfortable silence between them. He questioned. “The truth, Tia, who exactly were you to me?”

  
She spared a few second before answering. “We were close friends once…” To Tia, the silence in the air lasted seconds too long when he didn’t respond. The anxiety she felt when she caught his gaze while he sat against the tree cause a hitch in her breathe.

Taking a huge bite out of the apple whose sweetness the wind carried to swipe under her nose, chewing on one side of his mouth. “Close friends? That explains the hurting.”

  
His scent swirled with the fruit. A sweet dark rum, leather, and a hint of mint. Tilting her head back to the tree, admitting to herself it was a pleasant mixture. “I assure you, I am not hurt.”

  
“A pitiful show struggling to convince oneself. 'Tis heard in the way you screamed, and the way you proceed around me. I would thought we were lovers more than friends.”

  
Her eyes shot open. “Never!”

  
“You mean to tell me the thought never crossed your mind?”

  
She shook her head. “Never had and never will.”

  
“Well consider me curious. Who crosses that mind of yours’ if not me?”

  
Tia felt heat rise in her face. She hadn’t thought about being romantically involved with anyone. There were other situations that called for her else where. Pulled in one direction then pushed to another, while forced to handle the other. Squeezing a lover in there was sure to stress her further, and who knew what group had a hidden agenda. She wouldn’t be able to keep them safe. Not while being who she is. One man made a example out of that and she was staring at him.

  
Yes, she knew of a certain few advances and turned them down. Had she the chance to settle down before becoming as renowned as she is, maybe it would have been a differen story. A homey one.

  
She wondered, if she hadn’t won the secret battles and grand wars, topple godly beings, fight dragons, save and liberate nations, would she still have their eyes? Forever in their hearts in hopes of one day she would choose them? Silly. “I’m not interested in anyone.” She deadpanned.

  
“Hmm, thats halfway good I suppose. But surely A woman of your caliber would grab the endearment of someone. Hells, the affections of many.”

  
“As I said. I’m not looking.”

  
“And here I am, looking at you...” His leer narrowing.

  
Rolling her eyes with a groan. Strange how again she would have considered him had he been a totally different persona from the sociopath she faced, if she could have easily accepted him. She would be willing to forgive him. But he was too arrogant and set in his ways. He was chaotic and putting his needs before anyone elses. He was a prince so why shouldn’t he? Well, still a prince. Thus, they would never work. She knew herself too well.

  
“Not a chance!”

  
In between his laugh. “Why not?”

  
Shaking her head. “It, enrages me.”

  
“Do not be selfish with your words friend. What about me warrants your rage?”

  
‘ _Krile used in your experiments, Y’shtola cut down protecting Lyse, my friends and comrades lost in this fight._ ’ trying her best to avoid his eyes since that was all she thought about everytime she looked at him. She couldn’t bring herself to hate someone who didn’t know that the reason for her wrath was because of the face he wore. Resulting in confusion embracing her at every inclination when it came to Zenos.

  
The weight she felt under his scrutiny, watching her every muscle twitch in her face, started to annoy her and she prayed for a distraction. Even so, she knew his inquisition was far from over. Tia looked to the lake, hoping to find solace in it again. “You've done things. Unforgivable things.”

  
“So you finally tell me the truth?”

  
“What would make you doubt that I wasn’t in the first place?”

  
“Tis as I said. The hurt in you is plain to see. You avoid looking at me because of it. When you do find a small relief in your evasion, your eyes wander like you’re looking for words to speak and whatever words you do conjure to pass your lips confirm my cogitation further.”

  
He had the right of it. She was terrible at lying, still she would never tell him why, so of course she masked it. Squaring with him, she leaning forward with her arms draping off her knees. Emeralds to Sapphires. “Okay. I’ll give you a story. We fought together. You were always the bullheaded one. Run off to find the next best thing in terms of someone matching your strength. And I was always your voice of reason. But you wanted the thrill. The…hunt. It mattered more to you than anything else.”

  
“Hmm.” He hummed. His eyes finally dropped and she was able to take him into account. Maybe he would fully figure out her cryptic stories and then she would be able to truly face him. He may have lost his memory, but there was something within him that kept to his true nature. The old Zenos influence was still heavy in the words he choose to speak. The way his eyes would narrow and linger when she steady spoke a lie, his obvious pondering expressed so candidly on his mien. He still preferred to use a katana than anything else though from their bout, and comparing the fights in The Source, she knew he was proficient in hand-to-hand. She never seen him outside of his armor but she could tell this outfit is Zenos. It fit him. Dark, not too tight but his build obvious. From the deep v in his collar between his pecs, down to the long sleeve, and boots that clanked against the ground. “the hunt?”

  
“You craved it to the point of obsession. Severing everything because of it.”

  
“Even you?”

  
She bit the inside of her cheek. If only she could tell him, but, between them, nobody else needed to be impaired by such trauma, she would happily carry that alone. She sat back with a sigh. “Almost...”

  
“For what it’s worth, I do apol—”

  
She held her hand up. “Aht! Please don’t. It’s not exactly _you_ to apologize. Though it is welcomed, because you’re a breath of fresh air from the old you, I still hold a kind of resentment that make me unreceptive hearing such words from your lips. I should be the one to ask your forgiveness, simply because you cant recall why I _loathe_ you.”

  
“Duly noted.” He smiled, taking another bite. “Also before it escape me, I do recall having this mystifying dream about a large palace and a ballad sung. It come to me in muffled noise but I can hear the melody and the tall stairs to enter its grand build. A garden of creatures, and…power.”

  
Tia froze at the mention. ‘ _The royal palace…royal menagierie…Shinryu'_ her eyes peeled away from him and back to the water once he looked to her. At the Crystarium, she remembered feeling the power run through her just to disappear as quick as it came.

  
“Tis not the scenery that brought about my musing. But the strength I felt.” He looked to his hand. “as if I can crush a boulder by a mere squeeze.”

  
“Probably just a figment of something else.”

  
“I thought the same of you and here you sit in front of me.”

  
Shrugging her shoulders, eyes still fixed on the lake. “Whose to say I’m real and this is but another dream of yours?”

  
A heartbeat passed, oblivious to his quiet movements before she felt the back of his smooth fingers with the scent of an apple, graze her cheek. Quickly she jumped up, pointing directly in his face. “Don’t ever do that!”

  
Looking to her finger, then up to her face and that godforsaken smile pulled on his lips, eyes narrowing again. “Just making sure you’re real.”

  
“By touching my face!?”

  
“Precisely.” He stood up, towering her 5’9 frame.

Tia wanted to punch him in that smug grin. It was all she wanted to do only to shake her head, resisting the urge to do so. “You were never the one to take things so literal. Always throwing metaphors and word-paintings. One might have thought you a poet if I didnt already know you.”

  
“Could I have been?”

  
Before she walked over and knelt back down to the lake, her eyes widened, stifling a laugh at just the thought of Zenos being a lord of words instead war. “Just imagining you—well the old you as a poet!.” With his face remaining stoic, analyzing her as she laughed heartily, she cleared her throat, turning back serious. She picked up a pebble, skipping it against the waters surface to diffuse the awkward furor she felt.

  
“Why did you stop laughing?”

  
“It doesn’t work like that.” her guard was down but soon recognize the pale blue eyes she looked into. She have to remember who he is. _Always_.

  
“Then I shall make it my duty to make you laugh from now on.”

  
“Theres no need to.”

  
“For you maybe, but it was a joy to hear for once.”

  
Attempting to toss the flat rock she froze. Has it been that long since she last laughed? A genuine laugh? A shame to say that it was with her known rival and that in itself was strange for her. Dropping the rocks in her hand. She quickly walked passed him. “We should get going. Soon as we pass through the mountains we will be in Il Mheg. If you are to follow me, then you must stay on your guard and stay behind me. There might be others who aren’t as lenient as me.”

  
“Am I to meet these people?”

  
“It’s unwise and I rather not put them in danger. But sometimes a plan doesn’t always go exactly how it needs to. So to be on the safe side, stay behind me.”

  
“I doubt they’ll pose a danger to me.” He leant forward to her face, grabbing the branch just above her head.

  
“No they wont be a danger to you. But I am.” She smiled patting his stomach, moving back to where Ayme announced her return.

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
Exasperated sighs and shoes padding against the road heard in the space above them. To her long ears, the environment was too quiet. Usually she would hear the scattering of a Hoptrap scooting along the soil idly drifting with the wind, or the heavy steps of a Violet Triffid malms away, but it was _suspiciously_ quiet.

  
Ayme, thought to speak up but decidedly she kept quiet and watched as the Hume walked before her, guarded and on the edge. The footfalls behind her quickly reminded her the reason why.

  
With his arms crossed and eyes closed, attentive of his surroundings by hearing alone, Zenos stepped with grace lacing each. Nothing could be wrong with this man, so it was a strange sensation being the one to keep the peace between the two humes with enough tension one could see boiling. “Strange indeed.” Her voice was quiet, to herself, and yet he manage to open his eyes in a crevice to catch violet turning back ahead of her, shivering from his cool gaze.

  
“We’re almost there. I can see the flood of light at the top of the mountains.” Tia called back. Her pace quickened with her cloak billowing behind her. Desirous of meeting her friends again and disperse the worry pooled within her.

  
How was she going to explain Zenos to them? All they see is a monster while all he could muster were strangers and their weapons drawn aiming at his heart for no reason. Factually, she felt guilty for bringing him along. From what he said, he would eventually find her and by then she would be alone so she could've left. But they knew he was here.

  
To see her snatched away before their very eyes as the tyrant prince, it would come as no surprise if they were to attack before asking questions. With that in mind, she made sure to keep Zenos close and to keep a eye out for Thancred who, still donned a loud gunblade, it didn’t take away from the fact that he was the most promising in cloak-and-dagger.

  
“Aught is amiss.” Ayme finally spoke nervously. Usually she was in tune to these kind of senses. Death would lick her ears as a warning each time. Had she paid attention to that feeling before she was captured, she would still be with her friends and those she grew close to. She shouted. “It’s silent!”

  
With a maroon eyebrow raised, Tia stopped to look back at Ayme. “Is that not good?”

  
“We're treading into the space of fae folk.”

  
“Yes?”

  
Sighing, she scratched where her bang fell above her eyebrows in a jittery fit. “There’s a reason why most stay away. We're just at the entrance and I hear _nothing_.”

  
Ayme concern sanctioned meditating. This would be Tia first time walking into this place. She didn’t know what welcomed them on the other side of the mountains. All she knew was that her friends were there. At the same time, she held her owndagainst a surplus amount of enemies. One she fought twice and lost miserably. Amazing how life plays out when that very same man happens to walk ilms behind her deadly quiet. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.” She uttered, with a shrug.

  
‘ _I hope you’re right._ ’ Ayme thought, her eyes looking to the top of mountains as they walked the trail.

  
Two bells it took to reach the other side. What Tia thought would be mist encircling them, until they looked to the clear view of colorful fields filled with a different family of flowers before them. Obvious magic floated at every ilm of the vast land. Creatures shes' never seen gambol beyond, grassy figures sporadically spread over the hills. The lake so clear she could see the steps of the palace in the middle of it from her far off standpoint submerged under the water, leading further down. Even with the flood of light hanging above, Tia was almost at a loss of words. “Beautiful…”

  
The smell was overwhelmingly sweet but pleasant. If she didn’t have a mission, she would never leave. Despite how flashy her life has been of late, the warrior enjoyed the simplistic and would rather lay in the field, watching the day through peaceful eyes as it shifted to night. How wondrous that would have been for someone like her.

  
She indulged her fascination when she walked to the grassy figure, stuck in a pose. Wheeling around it out of awe with the undercurrent of speculation on who was it that placed these silly little things here? It was when it wiggled and blinked that she yelped and quickly backed away sword and shield ready. “T—that thing winked at me!”

  
“See! This is why we shouldn’t be here. That could be one of us!” Ayme quickly reminding them.

  
Laughter soon circled them and tiny voices melding together “We didn’t come here for a fight!” Tia quickly spoke out, back to back with Ayme as she too looked around.

  
She then averted her gaze to where Zenos was awfully quiet. Her mouth opened to speak but too shocked for words to make it pass her lips

  
There, orbiting him, green pixies fluttered about. Two of them playing and twirling in his hair as the others looked to his sword, mocking a samurai stance with each other. His eyes remained closed, arms still folded over his chest, completely relaxed. Frolicking around him as if drawn.

  
“He smells so refreshing!” one chimed.

  
Another. “Agree, Agree!”

  
“Uh.” Ayme spoke.

  
His eyes cracked open in a slit, pale blue looking to the two women standing before him with worry. Ayme only thought about what the pixies would turn him into while Tia envisioned the past him, cuting them down because they were too close, but he didn’t budge. One perched on his broad shoulder, parting his hair to uncover its youthful face. “My you are gorgeous!” it spoke.

  
The only man with the profession to smile with his eyes before his lips could mimic the same, he spoke with gentleness that made her blink ceaselessly. “Thank you.”

  
The pixie blushed, twirling in the air before sitting atop his head. “Will the angel play with us!?”

  
‘ _He would never!_ ’

  
With a purring undertone, he looked to Tia gentle features. “I’m afraid I cannot, my friend here has a duty to fulfill. Wherever she go…I must follow.”

  
Three of them chimed in unison. “So you both will play with us then!”

  
“Can we do this afterwards!?” Tia scratched her neck nervously “I’m trying to save lives. Yours’ included.”

  
One pixie flew around her. “But we’re doing just fine dear!”

  
“Play with us.” Another spoke playing in his hair.

  
“We live for the moment!” two flying to Ayme, touching the tip of her ears.

  
“Play with us now!”

  
The voices started to become too much like a tornado with them in the center. Tia, along with Ayme, covered their ears. If she had the time, she would indulge in their silly games but there wasn’t enough. “Feo Ul!” the warrior shouted, still shielding her ears amazed at how unaffected he stood, looking to the sky.

  
Seconds turned to minutes. The voices started to subside, a couple more later and it came to a halt.

  
“Hmm? Why doesn’t it work on him?” one green pixie spoke twirling around Zenos. “I wanted to turn him but I can’t!” pouting now.

  
“ _As many opportunities presented itself and my adorable, beautiful sapling doesn’t even mention my name…_ ”

  
“Feo…” she sighed with a smile hearing the mumblings. Observing the sparkle of the red pixie flying around her, readying herself for the scolding. When Tia opened her mouth to plead her case, Feo Ul cut her off once they emerged, reprimanding the other pixies for having the enterprise to pick on their adorable sapling, hiding behind Zenos. She almost clapped in praise, but then that pixie rage turned on her. “And you! Why didn’t ya call me sooner!?”

  
“Feo I didn—” The red pixie turned their lip up, giving her their back. “I—Do not be angry with me!”

  
“Amazing.” Ayme breathed. “you can actually summon a pixie?” circling Feo Ul whose one eye opened to peek the interested glint in the veena’s purple irises.

  
“Not exactly summon.” Tia smiled, “They’re my protector. Right?”

  
She noticed the red faerie peek over their shoulder but still turned their lip up.

  
“A apology should suffice…” Zenos voiced matter of factly.

  
She turned back to Feo Ul. “Is that what you truly want?”

  
Without a word, Feo flew pass Tia and Ayme into a field expecting the hyur to follow. Sighing, walking in tow like a child reprimanded, until they were earshot away. “Forgive me. I didn’t know they would play their tricks on u—”

  
“Do you not feel him my beautiful sapling?”

  
The question caught her off guard but the worried expression on her small protector triggered unease. “Are you talking about Zenos?”

  
“His aether, T’is clawing at you my dear..”

  
“You can see what’s going on with him?”

  
“Yes, but even if I couldn’t…I can feel the animal inside, yearning to break free.”

  
“I’ve had my suspicion. He's not from this world. He's actually from my home world. The Source.”

  
“Like your other friends?”

  
“Yes, except we’re not friends. atleast that’s what I believe.”

  
“Well do tell how he manage to stand here!”

  
“That’s what I want to find out. But it eludes me completely..”

  
“You would be wise to stay away from him”

  
“Believe me. Even if I try, he'll still find me. From what he says. We're binded in some way. I thought it a lie, until he found me after being here for a few bells…”

  
“Very strange...”

  
Not long after, Tia apologized again as Feo pointed her in the right direction of her friends and what must be done to unseal the palace and rid the lightwarden Titania. “ _Remember to use my name…_ ” they spoke flying in the sky to disappear.

  
“Problem after problem.”

  
She walked back to where Ayme and Zenos stood waiting for her return. Hearing the last of a few words exchanged between a pixie and him.

  
“I say we cut off his hair and wear it as our own!”

"Agree! Agree!"

  
He beamed. “Lovely, and I shall rip off your wings and don them around my neck as I bottle your tears of pain to quench my thirst.”

  
‘ _There he goes. That’s the Zenos I know._ ’

  
°•○●○•°

  
Somehow, someway, she convinced him to stay near the aetheryte that she attuned to, and slipped from his eyesight. Before she set off, she had a hard look on her face when she turned to stare at him. “ _What ever you do, do not let your guard down._ ”

  
He was ready for whatever came his way. The more he fought, the better he started to know of himself. The high pitch noise of swords slicing the air, the smell of canon fire, yes it was all coming back to him in intervals. Not as fast as he wanted it to be, but just enough to know that something wanted to get out and he only felt that sensation, that dark familiarity, when he was close to danger, or in it.

  
He stood off the old crate walking from the the laughter and silly banter to his side. Ayme who poked fun with two of the pixies jumped up. “I’ll come too!”

  
“No.” his voice was sharp and cold. “Forgive me.” He spoke over his shoulder noticing that she just wanted to help whatever it is that he needed. Worry furrowing her eyebrows. "something I need to do alone." Hesitant, she went to sit back down, watching as his footsteps lead him to the forest far off, his katana in hand.

  
His slow stride allowed him to further concentrate on his current situation. The scar he felt on his neck he knew he couldnt survive. No amount of magic would be able to fix such a wound. Yet, its scarred and his heart thumped in his chest with ever breathe he drew. He needed answers and it stood far in the distance.

................

  
The light still hung in the sky. Days, perhaps bells flowed into one another for Ayme. Here, what felt like a day could mean minutes passed? Lakeland was different. You knew when night fell and the sunrises. Here in Il Mheg was always second guessing. Her body knew when to relax in the midst of night. Now she questioned it

  
Ayme relaxed on the small cot comfortably curled in a ball under a thick blanket. Having made her favorite meal of stew and her stomach full, comfy from the inside out, sleep came faster than rainfall in the spring after some bells of peace and her energy spent playing hide-n-seek with a few of her faerie friends that took a liking to her.

  
Her ears picked up to the door creaking open slowly. Metal clanking in timely footing against the weathered wood, looking for their next step. Her ears twitched to each, soon followed her eyes blinking open to the source that disturbed her slumber. He didn’t look in pain, however, scanning his arm, one sleeve seemingly ripped off and missing at his bicep. Three claw tears on his stomach showing his deep abs. His pants stained with mud and grass and blood creating immediate worry. “What happened to you?”

  
Smiling softly. “I’ve found some of my old self.”

  
“That is good news then! But why is there blood all over you?”

  
Indeed it was good news. He slid to sit against the wall opposite from Ayme. Wanting to speak but he focused on the soft lantern light, confused as to what prevailed him to ignore everything around him, and fall under the spell of sleep.

  
She started to ask him again, thinking he didn’t hear her, until she seen his eyes slowly close, head low, and soft breaths soon leaving him. Smiling to the sight, on the tip of her toes she walked over, careful to not wake him, wrapping her blanket already warmed by her around him. She could wash everything out of it at the lake later on. “Sleep my friend.” Softly combing his hair out of his face.

  
°•○●○•°

  
_The harmonic noises of nature surrounded him. The chirping of birds, the running waters of a river, droplets of morning dew falling against him from trees swaying to the wind. The sun taking its time ascending, exposing little by little the giant of a creature before him._

  
_It’s long snout huffing out powerful breathes. Its claws gravely sharp with thick arches, leaving its mark each time it would step. Sensing it would make quick work of him especially without his katana. Yet it just stared at him. Waiting. Leaving him with the option to choose his fate whether to run, or fight._

  
_It shook its large head, the rest of its body followed, returning to stare, spheres the color of the autumn season red? Brown? Gold? What he did know was the intent to kill deep within them. Its thick brown hide still wet from its earlier swim and the dead fish at its feet._

  
_This giant beast was territorial. Roaring loud, displaying its sharp canines ready to fight him for just the sheer fact that he was the invader and must die because of it. This animal wanted him to back down. Wanted him to fear its presense because this was its hunting ground. How wrong it would be._

  
_He continued to lock eyes with it. Neither unwavering. It growled raising on its hind legs. Blue eyes paying close attention recognizing how feeble he was compared to it. It towered over him, yet he remained unperturbed by what would have any normal being fleeing. However he wasn’t normal. He knew the strength of it could crush him, he was still a man and compared to this animal built on survival in the wild, it exceeded his own. Fear very much present but welcomed the challenge to oppose it._

  
_Finally it slammed down on the floor, the power shaking the earth beneath him with not only its weight, but a blood curdling roar. His golden hair billowing behind him, still ready._

  
_Mouth partly opened, sharp teeth still threatening to tear flesh from bone, it walked closer, each footfall a countdown to what was inevitable. He didn’t have anything for his defense, just his hands. It was then, the giant beast walked passed him. Puffing out another roar in the distance, fish dead ilms from his boots._

  
_A reward._

  
_He stepped, for his surrounding to change, plunging him in a world of vacant blue. Bubbles leaving his mouth though his body didn’t call for the need of air. Instead he looked around for anything to be met in the emptiness._

  
_He attempted to swim to the surface. Quickly learning that there wasn't. Oblivious to the monster behind him. He could hear his heartbeat, the air bubbles that escaped his lips, the powerful oscillating of a fin swaying side to side._

  
_Coming face to face with jagged teeth that hung out its mouth, gills that pumped with every rock of its long tail. Its eyes changed with a blink. Floating with no place to turn to, he eyed the larger species as it circled him. How could he fight this machine of a animal in it’s own element?_

  
_Its skin silver and white. One eye, the top of its fin, side of its body, and tail, scarred from past battles and he would love to have witnessed what dared to fight this beast._

  
_So ugly._

  
_And so majestic._

  
_The refracted light from the feigning sun shined over every detail of it._  
_The eyes, something telling him about them giving away true intent however what was well known deceive the ignorant. As one hunter to another, he knew that once their eyes roll into their heads, that they were on the hunt and he was the prey._

  
_It wanted to kill him. Down to every nibble of him. Hungry, thirsty, once again waiting for him to choose his fate to run or fight despite the odds against him._  
_His muscle weren’t lax given that he was underwater. He very much felt the strength coursing through him as oppose to his prior adversary. Still, this monster was built for this. Circling its prey, patiently waiting for it to draw its might and show him exactly who would be the defeated one churning in pieces down its gullet._

  
_It wish for it._

  
_His eyes kept the yearning gaze of his current enemy. Backing down wasn’t ideal nor did he have the capacity to do so. He didnt notice how the circle drew small, feeling the power behind the reel of its tail, and how substantial it was next to him. It could swallow him whole._

  
_Its eyes still white with the desire to tear him in two, he didn’t care. Instead, he reached out. It didn’t surprise him that its skin as contradicting as it looked. Rough and smooth. Beautifully flawed enemy, the coil of strength of the creature felt in every crease of his fingers as it gracefully swimmed. It took but a moment for its eyes to change back to black. Attempting to swim by him until he took the initiative join it further analyzing it._

  
_A slow, peaceful swim between two hunters that could turn on one another. The beauty of it, was the respect that this beast granted him. An honor._

  
_Soon the peaceful interlude would come to a stop. As if on cue he stopped, watching as the colossus went on. Swimming by its lonesome fearless and stout, undaunted by what this world of blue would throw at it._

  
_Again, his scene changed as if the turning of a page. The air he now felt against him dry, and hot. Laying on top of a bed of grass, he lifted himself on his elbows, seeing him dried completly, thrown face to face with amber orbs. Glowing like gold._

  
_Growling, it bared its fangs. Its head large and mouth even larger. To suffer a bite from it meant instant death as it would crush him._

  
_The King of the Jungle._

  
_Its mane different variations of black, brown, to beige. Blood stained its teeth. Laying before him, the carcass of another animal fallen to its power._  
_He didn’t take into account that he was surrounded by its pride. Blue eyes glanced around when he heard several other growls and low snarls. Raising to his knees, he slowly stood up, eyes going back to the giant that commanded his attention._

  
_He crouched before it, lowering his own head to stare into it. This one different, as it roared, clearly taking offense to his motion. It stood on its four thick legs. Roaring louder than the last. He looked around noticing the others stand, but swiftly he moved before it, causing it to leap back in a stance, its nose wrinkled in rage ‘I will kill you' well spoken in its hiss and posture.._

  
_Through his periphery the others drew close. The heavy breaths of them while felt on his shoulder he felt against his face. The heat emitting from them hotter than the dry wind of the desert, baying at his jugular daring him to make a silly move._

  
_He would die, and it was at the ready of the king before him. It shook its head. The mane and fur traveling down it’s back flailing up like a domesticated cat angered. Still he did not tremble, not one held breath, and knew to think this was far from a house cat._

  
_Another roar, and it stepped closer. Its large nose close to his face. It licked its mouth and teeth free from blood and he smelled it. Ghastly, disgusting to the point it would make anyone puke. Yet invigorating. Apprising. That could be him. He could be the morsal leftover between its teeth or he could be the one conquering his enemy, his prey._

  
_The low rumble from it only fueled the excitement in his eyes. Again a man pitted against something of that can easily maul him. However if it wanted to fight then so be it._

  
_It roared and the pride back down, moving back to where they feast. Appreciating the relief of wind at his neck. Its eyes so large he could see the reflection of himself. It analyzed him, read him for everything he held in his own eyes. Seconds turned to minutes before the large beast calmed, the idea to kill should he step out of place was still unabated._

  
_He didn’t reach out, but continued to kneel as they both bowed their head to another._

  
_Respecting the predator in each other._

  
_Just when he lifted his head , blinking his eyes open, the floor changed. Grass changed into red carpet donned on top of sandstone. Dry desert trees replaced by the statues of a Griffith aligning the giant hall. His eyes then fell on a person clad in heavy dark armor. A glowing katana pointed downwards as two more sheathed on the other side of them. A white mask with horns protruding to the heavens._

  
_Metal beating like war drums against the stone floor as he witness his own opposing self ready his weapon again. All of a sudden he knew that stance intimately. The unyielding blade. Undoubtedly magnificent to see from where he stood. The blade glowing as a reaction for the thrill felt._

  
_The epitome of strength. Ready to cut down anyone who stood in his path if he so wield it. He watched as the blade drew back, in one stroke feeling the cut, then the powerful aftershock of the heavy swing and everything turned dark_.

  
His eyes opened. Looking to the the floor as the lantern burnt out. He sat against the wall, one leg up as his arm dangled off. He smirked to himself, pulling off the thick blanket, looking to his ripped sleeve then dirty pants, sweating.

  
He looked before him seeing Ayme sleeping against the opposite wall on the cot too small for her if she were to stretch out. Her ears relaxed, poking out from underneath another blanket letting him know the deep inertia she was in. He then looked to the other cot. empty of Tia presence. He didn’t have anyone to talk to about this cryptic dream except himself. Ayme wouldn’t know what he was talking about and the one person who could possibly help him was with her friends. He felt her, he knew where she would always be, but he remembered that hard look in her eyes when she told him to stay here. As if he need protection.

  
So badly did he want to follow her steps. The back of his head hit the wall, looking up to the ceiling. Calling to mind the tall figure clad in armor. He mumbled, laughing softly. “Patience…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went a bit animal planet on that last part but I find animals so fascinating 😁 I wanted to do something different as oppose to Zenos and this story. I wont put too much of the game content in this story since most of us probably beat it already and know what happens to our Wartior of Light. So going forward it will probably focused around Zenos, maybe.....dammit, we'll see 😅
> 
> If you enjoy FFXIV fics and love chill vibes, I recommend joining this lovely discord [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debaunched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/yQa4A7j)


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While far apart, their connection still grow. Zenos decipher Tia in hopes of learning more about himself and Tia has a nightmare in the form of a wet-dream 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER changed from mature to explicit for reasons
> 
> Again, if there are any typos i missed, my apologies, 🙏🏽 I'll def edit as I go❤
> 
> Music [Final Fantasy 13-2 Eternal Fight](https://youtu.be/5_lEsaWZ56A)
> 
> [Kaytranada ft Shay Lia - Leave me Alone](https://youtu.be/QZXi6K3OyAg)
> 
> [Kohachiro Miyata - Shakuhachi](https://youtu.be/miUKO5g0ONk)

Tias' aether was a chilling touch, coursing through him each time she moved. It’s been like this for two suns now and a reminder that she was alive and her actual self. Clear of troubling thoughts, determined, focused. Zenos would have thought the contact was but a breeze, yet he would open his eyes seeing not a single flower shift.

Frozen in the open field by himself, he could feel Tia in battle. The way she stepped forward, stamping her heel in the ground, as she thrusted her aether covered sword upward in a powerful strike, instantly killing her opponent. If not, they were sure to never function normally.

It wasn’t a plethora of images that snapped in his mind. He knew where she would center her aether and distribute her power. “Do not let your guard down.” He spoke as if next to her, sensing her lax when a illusory whisper of her exhaling detected faintly against his ear. Tilting his head to the light sensation, he closed his eyes to it. “Always present. Lurking in the shadows…waiting for a open…or are you that confident to not care?…” Slowly he moved into his stance. Blade of the katana downward as she tensed again. “I told you.” mildly he laughed stepping forward as she did. Her aether, moving through her body like countless frenzied balls bouncing between towers to all of them focusing in the effort of her shield arm blocking the assault, stiffly felt in his own left arm. Sparsely at first, except she braced further when her sword blocked another opponent at her flank. “would have made quick work of them, you and I…” his blade shining to the cloud of light as he swiftly brought it down, aiming for what would be their neck.

Her leg lifted, kicking the one to her side. Sure to have knock them unconscious or stunned with the amount of power she graced to the unfortunate soul. “Pace yourself.” the focus was back to her arms, shield firmly against the opponent as she impaled her enemy held against it. “a merciful death. How generous of you...” He then turned with her. The empty space before him would be where her adversary stood. His right leg lowering him as he locked aim with the flowers a small sprint away, waiting for her to move. Eyes remained closed honing in on her, sensing her legs burning, her blade ready as her aether covered it and speed picked up. His eyes shot open, moving against time itself, he now stood on the other side of the flowers cut clean off at the stem. Wind brushing past him after the dart. The prince could only imagine where she stood far off, that the sight were a exact duplicate but bloodier.

  
Breathing in the sight of the land, taking a moment to appreciate what she only had a second to grasp before running to her duty. The burden of being the hero of the world. Was no wonder to him that she didn’t want or had a need for anyone. This was the price of it along with many things. To only be the wonder uncharted by measly thoughts and always in the aspiration of someone’s conviction simply because she was astonishing in name. So long as the stars existed she would never know peace in the way of _normal_ human kind. Silver linings were all she had. To empathize with her, would mean to be her equal and that in itself was a anomaly.

  
She started to move again, his heart beating to every inhale she took and faintly heard. The connection growing weak, pushing him to move down the hill. A glow materializing right before him. She knelt grabbing a item then continued her stroll. In his slow swagger, Zenos watched the ghostly figure only he could perceive. This phenomenon growing each day to new heights. Fascinating.

  
She must have felt a hint of his presence when she turned to be met with nothing. Her eyes missing his by a heartbeat. Warily, she continued. The wraith keeping her gaze forward, marching to the unknown destination. The tiny splash concluded his walk, guiding him back to reality as he looked down to his boot in the water. He stared back at the wisp of her until it disappeared in the middle of the lake. “endure…my friend.”

  
This place was magical indeed. Since being exposed to the surrounding of Il Mheg mystifying magics, the destination enhanced the connection no matter the corner. When he only sensed her before, ghostly images of her asleep in the home of a elezen man gathered before him when she crossed his thoughts. Feeling her frustration and the way her countenance twisted with ferocity and passion, arguing to someone who was a blur to him. This hasn’t happened before and Zenos couldn’t tell if the pixies were playing with his mind or this place truly held a certain magic unknown to man.

  
“Heeey!” he heard called behind him. Said pixies circling around Ayme, whilst she waved. “you going to gaze into the water all day friend?”

  
He looked to the lake a last time before turning back, walking towards her. “Maybe. It is quite soothing.” Tossing her his katana when she was close enough.

  
Confidently she caught it in a one hand stride as the pixies fluttered with excitement to watch the two before them. Smiling as her eyes motioned to the sword measuring the weight and the fine craftsmanship. Holding the alloy grip of the nimble blade tightly, hearing the sharpness when shd unsheathed the sword, her eyes studying the steel cleaned to perfection.

  
“The sword hasn’t change since last you held it.”

  
“I’m aware, just…its yours.”

  
“Correct. But what is so special about ownership of the blade?”

  
He noticed the blush creeping across her face. “I—I’m not exactly too sure myself. But at times holding this extension of yours and to see how you wield it. It’s amazing. _Feels_ amazing.”

  
Zenos crossed his arms, curious. “Elaborate? if you will.”

  
“You see, I haven’t met anyone like you. You never question why I haven’t left your side or gave me a reason to think that you’re not trustworthy. I don’t know what it is between you and Tia or why she hates you but I…you walk with this confidence. Even when you don’t know your whereabouts. I only wish to become like that, minus the loss of your memories of course.”

  
He smirked. She was blushing hard under his scan when Zenos turned fully to her. “Then I shall teach you the first step while you regale me with one of your tales. What is Ayme story?”

  
“Amethyst Kisne Is my full name…and it’s nothing to gauge excitement over.”

  
“I shall be the judge of that. Come.”

.................

One and half a bell later, panting against the floor, Ayme peered from her position up to Zenos standing before her as he looked to his palm. “Not enough.” He mumbled to himself.

  
“Still nothing?” Speaking through labored breathing.

  
Blue eyes looked down, the same hand extending for hers in which Ayme gladly accepted with a serene smile. He shook his head, halfway suspecting that their spar would trigger another memory “I do not feel threatened by you. ‘Tis the only explanation.”

  
Ayme shrugged, dusting her knees. “I don’t know if I should take it as a compliment or not. In any case, my apologies for wasting your time.”

  
Subtly he scoffed. “Tis only a waste of time if you haven’t learned anything. Your footing is better. You need to work harder on your grip. Too easy it was for it to slip from your fingers charging at me.” He had to make it so she defend herself next time instead of being on the offensive. Sadly the veena wasnt a killer of man. If she did want to survive and avoid being stuck in a cage again, she would need to learn the art of killing quick.

  
Zenos reflected back on her story. From what the huntress expressed, she left her home village with hopeful dreams in exploring the outside, moving from village to village. Some hateful, the rest suspicious, and the remainder a welcoming sort, ending in Holmister Switch. Staying there for many moons.

  
Normally she would only hunt and gather near the village, where people were around, but her feet led her further north. Cunning and quick were the bandits, as they snatched her before she had the chance to scream. Frightfully, there were occurrences of Rava and Veena going missing around the area and the bandits knew of her kind with the way viera's ears could pick up their footsteps malms away. The naivety of her thinking this would never happen to her. They were so close, blending in with the surroundings, patiently waiting for the right moment. Then screams and fire heard soon after. ‘ _Sin eaters_ ’ she called them.

  
“My grip. Got it.” Ayme bobbed her head with a determined look that trailed off to a softened smile seconds after. “Before…well when you said you found pieces of your old self...”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Did you mean you learned some of your moves then?” The silly nature on the viera pouring out when she jumped into the basic samurai stance and two pixies in suit.

  
“Aye…” he went silent picturing the man who trained his younger self slain with his own blade. Frustrated that he couldnt picture the face of the man.

  
Playfully she bumped his arm with her shoulder, knocking the thought away, handing him back his sword. “I gathered the meat you left before heading here. Hope you havent tired of stew yet.”

  
‘ _It’s been stew everyday…all day._ ’ He walked ahead, sword in hand. She didn’t have to pretend to be tired of it, the veena could eat it all times of the day following in how quickly he grew bored of it but tolerated it since she didn’t have to make anything and did the tedious duty out the goodness of her heart. His gaze half lidded, looking to the side as she caught up to him. The radiance of her smile like a beacon, humming a happy tune. “I suppose not.” He sighed with disinterest. His languor completely ignored.

..............

  
The camp fires in Il Mheg still used merely for heat with the light above, accompanied by the chatter of three faeries between them. The air apparently cooler only to him as he sat closer to the fire than Ayme.

  
Laying on her back, looking to the stagnant light high in the sky, stomach full and stuck in a wonder. Was it night? What was Tia doing now? She knew a couple days passed since their stay in Timh Gyeus but how long must it stay this way? Ayme stretched on her side, looking to his face hardened in thought. Watching the fire as if a hidden message appeared.

  
Zenos feeling Tia once again. Weary, far off in what the faeries called Mithai Gloriana when he nodded his head to the area. She walked a slow pace finding her footing. Weakened. ‘ _Rest fool._ ’ He thought but she kept going holding her side, assuming somewhere along when their interconnection broke, she was attacked. Moments later a concentrated aether focused above her head like a pure light purging away her wound, moving anew.

  
“You okay there friend?” Ayme spoke, her head held up by her fist.

  
Still looking to the fire. “I can feel her.”

  
“Tia?”

  
He replied with a silent nod.

  
“That’s so odd.” She turned to lay on her back again, shifting to find comfort as her arms cushioned the back of her head. “theres this quote that my clan would speak of, ‘ _twixt two bodies does not dictate the distance 'twixt two souls._ ’ Coincidence?” smirking as she looked for Zenos already staring at her. “not an ideal kind of love story, but eh.” Shrugging her shoulders.

  
Seconds passed to process her words before he laughed. Shoulders dropping in a relax state. “Nay, no love story. She’s just someone I need around until I can figure this out. She wouldn’t consider me…or anyone for that matter.”

  
“I see. You do come off as intimidating but you’re still pretty to look at.”

  
“Intimidating?”

  
She chuckled. “You can be scary. That’s one of the reason why the people at the Crystarium stayed away and our little friends here steer far from you.”

  
“Tis true.” One of them spoke in a giggle.

  
“They did attempt to _unburden_ me of my hair.” Side eyeing the trio to his side.

  
“That was three suns ago…or four?” another called.

  
Ayme shook her head, quietly laughing. “Anyway, is she well?”

  
He nodded again. Looking back to the fire.

  
“But you’re worried…”

  
Speaking low. “She can take care of herself.”

  
“All well and true. But do you want her to my friend?”

  
Smirking as he stoked the fire, the simper on his face all she needed to know before her gaze turned back to the sky.

  
………

  
Another sun passed and he could still feel her. This time a mission to fetch like some damned lap dog. Angering him that she enjoyed it. He sat in the field, the flowers and its familiar sedative effect veiling over him. Eye lids dropped slightly in a drowse but acute, observing her ghostly lips spreading in a smile. She was still far to the east, a place he couldn’t traverse without the luxury of flight. Here, spiritually formed before him, however, Tia knelt as she gathered what she needed right at his boots.

  
Stuck on her smile, Zenos arm craned over his knee lifting a finger testing the sense of touch, see if she could feel his finger stroke her cheek. The closeness of her still a cooling breeze the closer she got to him, and he guessed if she could feel him what would she have to say to their connection?

  
Time his finger almost made contact with her, she stood, smile still on her face as she walked away, crouching at her other target. Zenos eyes followed the specter. What made this such a joy to be at everyone beck and call? It was beneath her. Then again, who was he to say what what was beneath her? She wouldn't see it that way. Her emotion heavily implied with the evidence displayed on her face. Her silver lining now that she didn’t wield her blade.

  
‘ _Boring_!’ it was. He rather the action that make his heart race to the point of imploding in his chest. Where death met him at every turn just so he could humble the damned presence of it.

His gaze still on her ghost as she plucked her objective from the ground, Zenos explored this new found admiration for battle. The thrill filling him with a joy that felt familiar and foreign at the same time.

While he come to know the beauty in carnage, she knelt, smiling away from the battle, enjoying the dullness of picking up ingredients.

‘ _Pathetic_.’

Scoffing, he stood, slowly walking away. The ghost still picking at the floor before she brought her cupped hands to her nose, smelling whatever the substance she held.

  
…….

  
He kept count of the bells that passed, merging into one long day when another sun passed with the corruption of light still above. Zenos looked across at the viera in a quiet slumber. How Ayme was able to drop anywhere and sleep unfathomable. Though the way she trained with him today, it was well deserved. Her strikes were precise, aim direct, but still she couldn’t hit him.

  
Ayme rested peacefully curled in a ball against the crates with her arms tucked between her legs, shielding from the chill. Sighing, he stood, walking towards her. He tucked his arm under her legs as the other wrapped around her back, carrying her bridal style into the cabin without strain. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck finding comfort in his warmth.

  
He walked to her cot, lying her down with ease. The viera rolled out of his arms, cuddling into the wall, stretching out before she curled into a ball again when he took her shoes off. The thick blanket thrown over her, and she snuggled further. Thinking if it was a subconscious thing she did to leave her ears exposed when she buried her face beneath it. Admittedly, when Tia no longer beckoned for him, there was a slight coolness in the atmosphere. Negating it, Zenos started another fire in the base of the small chimney. When it became a decent fire, he left out quietly closing the door behind him, walking back to the campfire. Hearing the small voice of the pixies who seemed to never sleep, playing in the field.

  
Despite the light above, his sword gleaming from the campfire as he sat on the crate, eyes exploring the weapon just as his companion did few suns prior. He lifted his sword, visions of a glowing red blade he dreamed about, temporarily taking its place to suddenly flee his mind. Zenos gaze grew rigid. He didn’t feel much towards this blade. Merely there for when he needed it. Something else out there called to him, a certain power itched in the clenches of his fist even if he struggled with the name of it. “Ame…Ami… “ Other than Tia being part of his mind and soul, this other existence blared with every pounding in his chest. It was difficult to pinpoint where exactly this persistent bellow was coming from since it was only his ears that heard it and no knowledge of Nouvrant..

  
Suddenly he was taken by a gust of cool wind that crash into him, squeezing his lungs. He broke in a coughing fit from the abrupt feeling. The light that once hung in the air dispersed split down the middle when another bright light shot from the palace, leaving a sea of black in its wake. The faeries ceased playing fully noticing in complete awe at the sight. Clearing his throat. Sapphires gazing at the sky.

  
Pixies flanking him, still surprised by the view as well. “Tis beautiful!” one exclaimed.

  
Mutterings and mumbles of the fae creatures suddenly circled around him in their jubilation. Yet it was far from celebrating to him. Detecting minor of the corruption that joined with her like a parasite, Zenos stood with haste, still feeling the small corruption snake into her being to settle at the core of chest.

  
“Do not fret. In the end she will be fine. I’ll make sure of that.”

  
Zenos looked to the side, the hooded man from the Crystarium gazing at the light disappearing, then to him.

  
The mystery surrounding him piquing Zenos suspicion. “Speak plainly stranger…”

  
The Exarch stood silent, considering his words for a moment. Judging by the way he stood, Zenos looked of the sort that would cut anyone down if they so much as look at him the wrong way, still The hooded man walked to his side, wand aiding his steps even if, to Zenos knowledge, it served no purpose other than being a flume to wield. “You may question her purpose now. But it will all make sense in the future. To you especially.” Permitting the intimidating man with a warming smile.

  
Zenos, quiet, picking apart the purpose for the shorter man making himself known before feeling Tia recover, catching the last of the whitening light from the palace fading out and soon the space at his side empty of the presence that once stood there.

  
…………

  
Tia, visibly sapped, materialized at the aetheryte bells later, sighing within herself as she grabbed her head easing out the coming migraine. The battle with Titania along with their minions, proved far worst than what she expected. Suffering minor bruises and cuts but nothing that couldn’t go away with time. That she could manage. It didn’t compare to the mental exhaustion however. What could she have done better? If she moved to that one side would she even have this moment to ponder on it? A tree? Named Mustard!? Shaking her head from the doltish musings.

  
Her muscles wined up like a clock waiting for the next bell to fall face first in a bed and release the tension on the hour. Slowly her eyes blinked from the ground to the house next to the lake the faeries were so gracious to conjure and glamour for the trio.

Sighing again, Tia paced herself, wishing she had the ability to float like the pixies whose energy contest the sun as much as they frolicked around the fields. Probably having something to do with Feo Ul being the new ruler of the faerie kingdom.

  
With the last of her energy spent from the aetheryte travel, her mind still plagued with situations about not only the other light-wardens she had to face but Zenos as well. Pleading with the scions—another battle in itself— to hold off on storming the house because not only Zenos occupied it for the moment, but Ayme who she grown a moderate semblance of friendship with..

  
Though the scions were heavily against it, Alisaie worried about her to the point that she questioned her motives, Tia clearly taken offense of her friend’s chosen words still implored to stand down just until she knew how to proceed with him. He was here and there wasn’t much they could do about it besides assess the situation for what it was. He lost his memory, and even though he looked like Zenos it was best to skirt around the truth until she ascertain a correct solution atleast until the light-wardens were dealt with. If they were to kill him, they would be no better than Zenos.

  
Soundless footsteps stopped at the door. Reluctant to cross the threshold as her finger tips lingered on the knob. Silence on the otherside. Assuming they were sleep, she could see the faint glow of a dying fire from the small window. Unaware of blue eyes staring at the door on the opposite side.

  
Instead of going through like a normal, tired hyur would do, she looked to the water a few fulms away. The bright moon reflected against it and called for her to jump in. Far off, pixies _still_ awake, fluttering about in the moonlight away from the water, hopping from one glowing flower to another giving her a cue to indulge in her vices from prying eyes.

  
Unhooking her sword and shield from under her cloak, setting it by the door. She also took off her shoes and pants, along with unbuckling her galerus, leaving her breast exposed and in just her lace panties with her long cloak for cover. This time she should take to relieve herself in a bed. In which was true, however her mind did not cease.

  
Her bare feet felt the prickly tips of the grass crunching under her. Finger tips out at her sides as she felt the soft petals of the flowers lighting up to her touch.

  
Right…

  
She couldn’t explore the natural beauty of this place. So this was her way of relaxing. Thinking that she was some broken construct who ran backwards. She’d thought sleep would calm her but woke with more questions. From the empty dreams and why did she feel so disgusted after purging the light wardens. Whereas if she was awake, taking time to accept her surroundings, alas finding the bliss in it all, eventually she’d feel relaxed, comfortable, able to sleep without so much as a thought of what tomorrow would bring or the next few minutes.

  
Her feet touched where the water kissed the land of smooth pebbles, and flat rocks, undoing the heavy long cloak so it fell behind her. Walking slowly into its compassionate embrace, the water cool, surprisingly quick to get use to. Fingertips dipped into the surface as she walked further for it to submerge her hips, waist, finally her shoulders. Nymeia way of telling her that despite her many tribulations, she was always welcomed lending her body for the currents to cradle away the after effects of her hardships. Unbothered of the cunning creatures at the bottom of the Longmirror Lake because she was protected either way.

  
Her eyes closed, diving under the surface, feeling her problems disperse as she swam. Before Saroban granted her his blessing, she wasn’t the best at swimming and stayed away from any deep body of water. When one is granted the gift of breathing underwater, however, she didn’t have the fear of drowning, therefore wasn’t much holding her back to keep her from experiencing a different world. To her, one of tranquility, a place she needed with her lively occupation.

  
The luminescence of the full moon covered the bottom, beautifying the dead civilization of old houses obscured by forest of kelp. Taking her time, Tia went through it, allowing the brushes of it against her skin.

  
Small fishes scattering away from her while she floated above the houses mimicking free birds in the sky gracefully twirling and flipping. Slowly she made her way up, clearing the water from her eyes when she broke the surface, swimming backwards looking at the starry sky. Allowing the flow to take her while she took in the sight smiling because _that_ she made possible. It kept her sane in a sense. Consequently that meant keeping to herself. Her friends were her friends indeed, she loved them dearly. And knew they appreciated her efforts. Yet, there were others who forced her to question that about herself. Lids shut, moving to the waves still, she spoke into the air.. “You going to watch me all night?” The sounds back to nature and its critters chirping in the night air. A few heartbeats pass, his smooth voice heard.

  
“I remember speaking those same words few suns prior.”

  
She chuckled, lids still closed. “Guess you’re rubbing off on me. How does it feel?”

  
“No different.” He snickered. “Welcome back. How do the fabled hero fare?”

  
Slowly her eyes blinked open. ‘ _Hero_.' she stopped swimming, keeping her self afloat when she looked at Zenos sitting fulms away, his gear clean, but his shirt teared at his stomach with a sleeve missing, and no weapon at his side. Deducing the thought that the prince didn’t come here to fight only watching her every move. Calling her that only meant he gathered part of his old self. Usually he would call her friend, or her actual name, never ‘ _Hero_ ’. Mayhap he only called her that simply because she cleared the sky of the imposing light? In any case, she kept the thought. “I’m…okay. Swimming has its own ‘all-around' healing factors. I recommend trying it when you can.” Nodding her head at his shirt. “what happened to you?”

  
“Nothing of importance.”

  
“You should tell me if someone attacked you.”

  
“So you can protect me?” he scoffed. “No need to concern yourself…I handled it.”

  
“Mmhm. I suppose since the faeries aren’t in a uproar and you look okay, then all is well.” Suspiciously eyeing him before she returned to idly swim. “thank you by the way.”

  
He sat back on his hands, tilting his head. “For?”

  
“Actually listening to me and not following me.”

  
“Long as you were coming back, I had no reason to follow.”

  
“I’m curious to know what would become of you had I not return. How would you manage then?”

  
“Gullible questions. Eventually I’ll find you, as I always make it a point to mention.” Tia heedless of him lifting the end of his shirt above and off his head.

  
She ignored his minor insult and heard him walk into the water minutes later. Turning to see that he took his time, his clothes and boots discarded near her cloak save for the dark blue briefs donned against his porcelain skin. Green eyes scanning every muscle his well built frame offered. ‘ _So this is what a super-soldier of Garlemald look like_?'

  
Without question, he was flawless. It’s no wonder from his calculating mind to his gorgeous features that some people just wanted to be in his presence, competing with unconditional loyalty masking the pride that they were able to be near him. But the crowned prince didn’t care much for that, though noticing the skills of his subordinates despite their own agendas, in all of his beauty, Zenos craved the ugly. “W—wait no, what are you doing?”

  
“Again with the simple questions.” He sighed, still walking forward. “I’m just taking you up on your earlier proposal.”

  
“You could do this on your own time.”

  
“I have time now.”

  
“But you’re imposing on mine.”

  
“Because you have yet a moment to yourself? The fault is not mine to hold..”

  
“I never asked.” Rolling her eyes.

  
“It wasn’t meant to be answered.” watching her swim pass him, with his shoulders covered as to where she has to keep herself floating. Speaking with his fixed ogling on her plump rear. “There was a man in my dreams. Dark plated armor with a glowing katana...care to elaborate?"

  
‘ _Shite_!’ She deadpanned concealing little of her immediate shock. “…Specific.”

  
She felt him grasp her ankle before she was too far, bringing her back to him. Tia held her mouth to reprimand. Cutting her off. “Must you continue with the dramatics?”

  
“What are you going on about?”

  
“Who am I? What was I?”

  
Here, they were the same height. Equal. His eyes looking over her face, seeing her hair curling in it’s natural state and still maintain its bob style. Shaking her head slowly. “I cannot say.”

  
“Do you fear me?” eyes still scanning her face.

  
She glared. “Never.”

  
He smirked, circling each other now. “Do you fear what I may become?”

  
“I’ve stopped you before., I can do so again.”

  
His turn shaking his head, tsking. “What I may become to you?”

  
She scoffed but didn’t answer, only turning away.

  
“You go on pretending but I feel every part of you. Body…mind…soul.”

  
“Everyone can se—”

  
“No.” He knew the foolishness she was about to speak and spared himself. “during your mission. I’ve learned that we are connected in more ways than not. Is this not the same for you?”

  
“No. I’ve told you we’re not.”

  
He chuckled incredulously. Words meant nothing compared to what was felt. Swimming circles around her, reminiscent of the dream he had before, his tone low but enough for only her ears to hear clear as a crystal. “You lie to me again.”

  
“You say this, but I do not feel this connection you claim we have.”

  
He moved closer to her. “Its not perennial. Mostly erratic. Or. you allow me to feel you when you wish it so?”

  
She chuckled. “Bullshite.” But there was little truth to question.

  
“You know for certain a liar I am not.” Eye to eye again. “You’ve wished for me near you. I’ve no idea why, but you did. I thought it was just distance that made it possible to see you until you were wounded…and farther away.” Tips of his fingers went to her side. His ears picked up the stilly gasp slip from her lips when he traced the curvature of the crescent wound. A bite from the sin eater Seto summoned, gone from sight but the tenderness of it still felt. His eyes narrowed. “Thus, when you won your battle in the palace…It was then, that I felt this strange presence enter your being. It’s still there hero.” His hand moved just above her navel and below the center of her breast. “and you still wanted me to be by your side. Quite flattering.”

  
During the length of his dissertation, Tia lips quivered to his touch looking on with weighty lids. Slowly she gestured back, attempting in propeling herself away with her foot against his stomach but again he grabbed her ankle before she had the chance, snatching her back to him, holding her soft body against his hardened frame. “Why do you choose to evade me everytime?”

  
“…stop.” She whispered in a plea, hands pushing against his chest, looking into his eyes. They were so close, so beautiful, the exact blue in the midnight sky and shimmering the same as the stars.

  
Searching over her face to fall on her lips, voice low, admonishing her for the obvious feign in hiding the truth “I much rather you still your tongue than bestow lies .” His hold loosen but still wrapped around her.

  
“Its only to protect my friends and…me.”

  
“Why would _you_ need protection from me?”

  
Tia mouth opened only for words stunt on the roof of her tongue. Though the water cool on their figures, heat rose the more she stayed in his one armed grasp. Her aether, from the ghostly touches when she was far from him, morphed into a small flame mildly sparking inside of him when she stood at the door contemplating, to gradually reaching a wildfire that engulfed him entirely now that he held her. There was a reason why her lips quivered and it wasn’t to the chill of the water.

  
Emeralds looked to his lips back to his piercing eyes. Easily losing herself in them, hoping to find her way back and yet he was drawing her closer. Patiently waiting for her to move. She did after taking him in. Her lips graze his first in a hesitant motion. She looked up to his heavy lidded eyes, seeing if he would protest were she to continue but he did no such thing. Zenos blinked slowly, biding his time, hoping for her to proceed. “Your move Hero…” his voice smooth and tempting . She kept her hands at her sides, trusting that he wouldn’t let her go as she closed her eyes and their lips joined.

  
Two worlds colliding in a disastrous, slow and sensual orbit. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she felt his arm tighten around her. Their kiss sending a blaze throughout her being as if a conduit of the growing firestorm between them. Zenos suck the bottom of her full lip, to go back for more, embitter if she parted with him because now what slept inside of him needed to be merged with her. Its been days since he last seen her and so different this eruption from her now that she was back in his proximity.

  
Images flooded their minds of him on top of her, in a bed large enough to fit a family, his hands tangled in her hair, passionately kissing her as she embraced him. Tia opened her eyes, seeing his closed but eyebrows furrowed from the images burrowing deep in him. Another vision of him saying how the terms and limits of ‘ _love_ ’ were irrelevant to them while ‘ _eternal_ ’ better suite them all the while looking to the picturesque view of the sunset spread across the desert like a finished canvas of a masterful artist.

  
Zenos cracked his eyes open, yearning evidently deep inside them and she felt the thickness of him against her thighs verifying his wishes. What possessed her, unknown to even herself, as she pressed her chest closer to his. Her desire just as equal, kissing him deeper, wanting him longer. She moaned in their fuse prior to discerning what she was doing and who she was doing it with. “No…” weakly she pressed against his broad shoulders, touching foreheads, but his hold was strong.

  
“Do not run from me Hero. Not now.” speaking on her lips. His other hand, cooled from the water, trailing her jaw.

  
Another image of them, her leg at his side as he held the other, placing himself between her thighs. And she felt him grind himself into her womanhood.  
Taking his air with a sharp gasp. “Wait!” she yelled, finally breaking their bond. Unwrapping his burly arm from her with a newfound strength as she floated away.

  
His smirk predatory. Chasing his prey now that he had her hooked. “Why?” He moved towards her until she held her hand up to the middle of his chest, keeping him arms length away.

  
“You…are my enemy! I cannot do this with you.”

  
“Am I truly your enemy?”

  
“Yes!”

  
Smirking, disbelieving as he stayed where she wanted him. “Explain the images…” motioning a finger to his head.

  
“Y—you seen them too?”

  
“Aye.” Her palm flattened to his flesh. “Im your enemy but we made love before?”

  
“Gods no. I don’t know where they come from. But that has never happened. I can be sure of that.”

  
Blonde brows raised curiously. “How sure?”

  
“I—I.” her veins turned white-hot through her body and she thought of sinking in the lake.

  
“What?”

  
“I’ve never been with…anyone.”

  
“Heh, truthfully tis not surprising. You’re so wound up I would think it close to impossible for you to…bless someone.”

  
Tia wondered if she should have taken offense or not. Either way; “Well that is none of your concern.”

  
“Begs the question, were those images of your deepest wanting?”

  
“No.”

  
“Lying again.” He gripped her wrist, sliding up his chest all in one gesture for her to wrap around his neck and pulling her closer. She fought with little defiance. Wanting and not wanting him to keep her to his person. “I know not of the past, but this is deeper than just prurient appetites. This you do know.”

  
Tia cursed herself, biting her lip, processing what reemerged between them. Inwardly chiding herself for being so weak. So touch starved that she melted the instant his heat combined with hers.

  
“I can feel your heart racing against me Tia.” He spoke in her shoulder.

  
Of course it was. The soft wind from his nose felt on her a constant reminder that this is really happening. Trapped in his iron embrace, as if she embodied everything he adored, and Tia with no intentions of moving.

  
Without any doubt, he was the enemy. The one man who humbled her when she thought she could stop him and the source of her fear at the time. Sadly, over the duration of the year, growing stronger, defeating any adversary that stood in her way to him, there was a iota of desire. Making her rapturous in facing Zenos so she could show him how much she has grown with the capacity and confidence to stop him. Never did she intend for him to kill himself. _Never_ did she intend to feel a fraction of saddness when watching the wind sweep over his corpse. Then the resentment for the ascian that possess his body…

  
First, she thought the ascian would make a mockery to follow her here. It was then she believe that wasn’t his purpose and this Zenos wasn’t himself, or the ascian, but clearly a blank slate devoid of memories, with strength very apparent.

  
Hating to admit it, she couldn’t keep denying that she was attracted to him in ways she couldn’t believe. The more she hated him, fought him, filling her with a desire to kill, her thirst came at her full force, and it was so damn wrong drinking from that tall glass.

  
“Why are you here?” she murmured into his neck, never meant to answer but she needed his reaction, playing with a strand of his wet hair sheening to the moonlight as they slowly twirled in the lake. He kept quiet, eyes closed, relishing in her embrace as her fingers scratched the back of his scalp. “You were dead. I mourned you and…” she sighed.

  
“Dead?”

  
She moved off of him, looking from his face to his neck. Her fingers trailing on the long scar. “You killed yourself.” Looking for that same reaction from him,. Oddly, he was relaxed, tilting his head so her fingers traced further.

  
“For what reason?”

  
“After feeling so lonely in that ‘ _meaningless world_ ’ You've found your match and decided to end it.”  


  
He smiled. “My hunt…my friend. ‘Twas you all along…”

  
She nodded, her eyes affix on his scar. “Yes.”

  
“Perchance there is a reason for this predestined amalgamation.”

  
“Just to be a pain in my backside.”

  
“Hmm, with your permission of course, I can be.” Groaning she pushed off his shoulders but his strapping grip kept her from fleeing. He laughed. “tis a jest, calm yourself.”

  
“And, no, I do not think its fate.” Glaring at him now.

  
“You’re right. Perished by my own hand and now we’re here. Damn the fates. Mayhap I was correct in my initial theory. It was you that wished me here…” she could hear the mockery in his tone. He didn’t believe her. “How do we proceed now after learning of this Hero?”

  
“You speak as if you solved everything.” She chuckled. “but…nothing can happen between us.”  


  
"It already has.”

  
“I meant nothing can happen past this moment.”

Her eyes betrayed her,, he smiled at that. “Then what?”

  
“Nothing. This only happened because it was a moment of weakness and I’ll take that. But you are just another problem waiting to happen.”

  
“Ah, 'tis the hero speaking not Tia.” Finally he released her, smirking as he moved back.

  
“What’s that suppose to mean?”

  
He looked to the sky. “I figured you see me as another battle to tackle because needing someone is complicated for you. You are content with what you have now. Your precious friends whom by your saying, want to kill me. The world and people that you harken too without hesitation because _they_ need _you_. That’s simply what you’re use to. But when you need someone, you much rather push it away. Does this explain why you’re _disoriented_ about me?”

  
The world fell silent. He looked before him ending his quick swim, seeing her look down at the water in a daze. Soon after she looked up, glaring at him again. “I don’t need a diagnosis. Especially from you. I know myself well.”

  
Moving close to her. "You misinterpret my intent. I want to put your mind at ease. To stop that war with yourself when all you have is your thoughts surrounding you. Learning you, means learning myself. Maybe then we could figure why we're binded to each other in such a way.”

  
“I don’t need it!”

  
“Nonsense.” Even closer, smiling. “you are easy to read because you try too hard. Masquerading when in truth you just want the release, to vent those problems you keep buried away but can’t because you yourself don’t want to become a burden” Again, sapphires to emeralds. “you’re not one to ask for anything. Do you find joy in giving so willingly?”

  
“It’s what I am tasked to do so yes I’ve grown accustomed it.”

  
“Before you tell another lie, know who you are speaking to lest you anger me.”

  
Raising her eyebrow. “Was that a threat?”

  
He rolled his eyes. “From what I gather. You’ve only known one side of me. You say I’m stubborn, manipulative, a fatalist, selfish, callous. But what about now? Have you seen me in this lighting? Wanting to share your burden? Help you carry this weight upon your shoulders?”

  
Images of her mouth open, moaning to the ceiling as he kissed her neck, still between her thighs, flooded her mind. She could feel those same lips she gazed at, flushed on her skin. Heating up all over again.  
She wanted to speak. Shout in his face how she wanted him to disappear. That she rather the old him because at best she knew who she was dealing with. Back to when he asked for her acceptance. Back to when she remembered what Lyse spoke. How he was made into the monster on The Source, that he wasn’t always that sadistic princeling. If only she met him before.

  
“You may deny it, but we both know the truth. Aye, I may be your enemy, but between us, I am so, so much more. Because with me, you’re able to breathe.” He purred. Her heart racing again as he was close to her lips, threatening to connect. “I’ll ask again. Do you fear me?”

  
Shaking her head. As she felt his weight crushing her against the bed, the visuals continuing to tease.

  
“Do you fear what I may become?”

  
Shakily speaking. “I gave you my answer.”

  
“Your delusion is quite amusing, but it is getting old. Do you fear who I may become to you?”

  
He went to capture her lips before she escaped him, quickly swimming away, this time allowing her to go. Smirking, Zenos studied her from his point when she gathered her cloak, wrapped herself, speedily walking towards the house. The blaze of her still burned brighter and hotter.

  
** °•○●○•° **

  
When Ayme awoke, she didn’t expect for breakfast to be set before her, wrapped up and ready to consume and Tia sitting on her cot against the wall, deep in thought. “Um…mornin’.” Ayme spoke warily. Her leg twitching in her stretch.

  
Barely a whisper. “Hey…”

  
Standing the viera did a once over of herself, back to the hume. The struggle with sleep darkened under Tia eyes. Any minute she would drop but the Hume purposely kept herself up. After freshening up in the washroom, Ayme came back to see Tia in the same seated position. “When did you get back?” fixing the fingerless gloves on her hands.

  
“Last night.”

  
Ayme looked to where Zenos would be, then the door seeing it barricaded with abandoned crates and old boards, wondering where did she get them. “Did…you sleep at all friend?”

  
“Mm.” she nodded. If she was referring to the amount of times she blinked, then yes, she slept plentiful.

  
“Ah! Thanks for the breakfast.”

  
Tia nodded again, finally looking up to her with a tired smile. “No problem at all.”

  
Returning her own smile. Ayme looked to the meal, eggs, three thick slices of meat and three slices of bread. The plate overlapping. She could make a sandwich or just put it all on one slice of bread. Though in name it didn’t sound like much, it was quality over quantity. The plate was heavy, too much to eat especially if they were to travel to their next destination on foot. “I uh…I don’t know if I can eat all of this by myself. Would you like some?”

  
Shaking her head. “I’ve ate, thank you.”

  
Ayme stood, stretching her limbs further, plate still in hand as she walked to the door. “I’ll see if he wants som—”

  
“No don’t!” Tia shot up, plate falling to the floor along with her blanket. “I mean…no. He's fine.”

  
Ayme wide eyes shifted between Tia and the door. “Was this to keep him out?”

  
“What? No…” Tia fidget with the edge of her culottes. “just to keep anyone from sneaking in. That’s all.”

  
“An obvious lie?” Ayme turned to fully face her with a chuckle, placing her plate down. “look I don’t know what happened between you two, but he’s not what you make him out to be.”

  
“If you knew him the way I do. You would have a change of heart.”

  
“Tis probably true.” The viera smiled. “but right now he doesn’t come across me as anyone with ill intent. I’ve been around for a long time. I can read a person.”

  
“Forgive me Ayme. There will come a time where I will consider your wisdom. I just…don’t trust him.”

  
“Its okay.” She nod, catching Tia fix herself in her strapless bra. “it doesn’t happen overnight. Speaking of, rest my friend, you need it.”

  
Tia walked towards her. “I should help with this.”

  
“No. I can handle this. You rest yourself."

  
Wide eyed herself, Tia then smiled, “You sure? they’re pretty heavy.”

  
“Yes. I got it. Go!”

  
Tia laughed at the demand as Ayme point to the cot. “Yes mother.” She jest, walking back to her bed.

  
Ayme waited until she was under the confines of her blanket before she attempted in moving the boards and crates. Assimilating how the hume manage to barricade the door without waking her would wreck her mind. The first crate she lifted nearly threw her back out. Metals clanked inside of it noisily. She set it to the far side, then grabbed another. She did this until the door could opened to a interstice. Swiping the sweat on her forehead with the end of her tunic, Ayme looked back to see Tia eyes that never shut, a smirk across her face. “I could’ve helped you know.”

  
“You’ve done enough! Sleep and I mean it!”

  
“You got it.” Closing her eyes even if she still smiled.

Looking back to the door, Ayme opened it just enough to slide her leg through while grabbing the plate and it was a struggle. Gasping as she pulled the last of her hip free, and yanking her ankle through the tight fissure carefully she tugged the plate free with minor troubling. Once free, the viera instantly taking the sky in, a new optimism about this dying star.

  
Cloudy with petrichor heavy in the mist, her hand rest on her heart. “Amazing. She’s really done it.” If only she was awake to see it.

  
She walked further down the path to the lake, looking at where she seen his leg up clad in black, standing out like a void admits the vibrant colors. Eyelids were closed with arms folded behind him when she approached his side. “Take it you two had a falling out already.”

  
He chuckled, lids still shut. “She had to lock me out some way.” Easily he could have made his way through, but what point would that had made? He could still feel the fire when he felt the door blocked and he could still feel the flame now impersonating that of a candlelight.

  
“She'll warm up to you soon.”

  
"Oh, she has already, But that is not my priority right now.” He sighed. Frustration hefty on his tongue, ruminating on the red sword. “Something else call to me.”

  
“More of your old self?”

  
Opening his eyes, looking to the sunlight fighting through the heavy clouds. “It could be…”

  
“We should head out right away then.” She spoke with a optimism that irritated him further.

  
Looking from the sky to stare at her, realizing that it’s not her fault, he sighed again. “Indeed, but where to start?”

  
She looked down to him. “You jest.” But he didn’t smile nor laugh. “my you’re such the puzzle. Your soul is scattered everywhere and you’ve not the location for it?”

  
Sitting up, looking to the lake as the surface glittered like diamonds to the scattered sunrays. Quietly he laughed. “I do not know what awaits me..but I am prepared to face it.”

  
She knelt next to him. Plucking the grass from his hair, as she handed him the plate. “First we eat.”

  
He looked to the plate, still warm when he took it. “She made this?”

  
Nodding her head.

  
“Then this is for you.” Handing the plate back.

  
Shaking her head, pushing it back to him. “We share friend.”

  
**.°•○●○•°. **

  
_Lounging in the grand chair, fist under his chin staring at the large oasis bed, his simple analyzing too much and fruitless. This place and the ever lasting sunset both the reason of his thoughts ploddingly escaping him. On top of the boundless faces of her, forcing him to delve into a side he hadn’t realize within himself. A different beast each time she formed. But he kept count. Stayed attentive of each one, looking for a clue to slip pass her lips but naught made sense. Did she only appear only when she slept? Or did she truly come to him off a whim of his desire?_

  
_He closed his eyes, growing flustered to the amass of questions. Of her coming and going, smiling then frowning. Touching him then leaving him. He held on to what he could from the source, making it paramount that he stay sane in a world where boredom lasted as much as the wretched sun in the sky that never see night._

  
_One, the only, pleasures he had in this place was that if he thought about a object, it adhered to his wish. In that alone, it wasn’t a prison but the fact that he was confined made it one. Lucky enough, it resembled the royal quarters of the royal palace. The bed set in the middle of the stone prison adding a four post canopy with black sheer curtains just for the hell of it. The long couch set in the corner, the large claw foot soaking tub with a screen, and the grand chair he sat in purposely placed to the shadow, away from that undying, miserable, sunlight._

  
_Lids remained closed, the same wind brush against him and the curtains, hearing that same sweeping noise. His nose flared. Eyes opening at the familiar sound of her materializing. First her feet, then legs up to where the leather culottes donned tightly on her hips and waist. Her breast hugged by the strapless bra, and lastly her gorgeous face. Her feet touched the floor between his own, lowering to sit between his legs. He didn’t move, just watch as she rest her head on his thigh. Half way sleep._

  
_With his fist still under his chin, his other hand slow and determined reached to her shoulder, thumb caressing the nape of her neck._

  
_“Cut it out…” groggily speaking through the rasp of sleep, moving her shoulder lightly though it didn’t do much of moving him. Still resting her face on his leg, his thumb going against her wish stroked her smooth skin still. “Mm.” she weakly slapped his hand away for it to stay on top of his._

  
_A strange air with this version of the hero. Aside from her curls dangling above and on her shoulders, she felt warmer than the others. Her brown skin glowed brighter to the sunset, and the sweet aroma of apple and honey stronger, prompting his hand to rise further to see if this is truly his beast. Brushing the sides of her curly locks behind her ear, witnessing her eyes still closed and taking pleasure knowing this was his beast. With her cheek against him, he felt her mouth move, mumbling to herself before he felt soft breaths trailing against his knee._

  
_Zenos blinked, feeling her presence gone in the tips of his finger first before seeing she disappeared. “…Quick.” Moving back into his seat, looking to where his fingers would twirl one of her curls._

  
_Then that sound again._

  
_Assisted with the sunlight he cursed, noticing her through the dark sheers of the canopy in the middle of the bed, hour glass frame standing in the middle of it, swaying her hips to a sound only she could hear._

  
_He watched her go on, silent to the showcase. Catching her gaze behind the diaphanous curtains until she turned, giving him her back to view. A gauzy red fabric loosely wrapped around her waist, itching to fall with each roll of her hips._

  
_“What are you doing hero?”_

  
_“Seducing you.” Her eyes closed to a soundless tune. “join me.”_

  
_He blinked, smiling and stayed his seat._

  
_Seeing that he wasn’t budging, still smiling and twirling her hips. “That’s too bad.”_ _._

_Her waist copied the movements of a snake. ‘Come to me.’ Her eyes told. ‘Touch me’ her body sung. ‘Love me.’ Her soul bewitched. The tune she danced to slowly building in his ears. A flute that sync with her movements. Beautiful, sad and haunting. More familiar to him as he listened and watched. The melody painting a vivid picture on the aftermath of battle, a sea of corpse left in his wake, or seeing the world for what it was from a young age and their only sin was being born in it, but she danced to the indelible melody. The sad, sad song about her ‘sad, sad, man.’._

  
_His lazy stare, averted from her slowly dancing in the middle of the bed, to a side of her sitting before the foot of it. Blowing her air into the instrument carved from bamboo. She sat in the lotus position, eyes closed and not a bother in this dead world._

  
_Zenos, back to the one that continue her alluring rhythm. Thinking the occurrence of two of them appearing strange but foreseeable. This place had its moments of predictability with a hint of surprises he came to learn as time pass. He stood with eyes feigning disinterest, slowly walking toward the bed. “Is this another one of your games hero?”_

  
_Her smile never left her face. “No game at all. I need you.”_

  
_He ran his fingers through the curly tresses of the flute playing copy, stroking her cheek while her eyes remained closed. Fully aware of his touch when she nestled her cheek in his palm before he started his rotation around the bed. Pinning his gaze to every curvy preportion of this rollicking Tia while humoring her “Ah, the hero has ‘need’ of me…Interesting.”_

  
_Countering his leer with a luscious simper. “This is the perfect time. I’ve missed you..”_

  
_Zenos had half a mind to take her. Still this had to have been another one of her tricks. “You missed me?” stopping at the side._

  
_Smiling, she nodded._

  
_“How much?”_

  
_“Fiercely.” She hissed over her shoulder, rolling her hips. “come out those briefs and I’ll show you.”_

  
_Laughing low, Zenos reached his hand through the dark sheers. On command, she paced her steps towards his hush motion. Pressing her taut stomach against his large hand, moving like slow waves to the harmony until slowly she whirled. Heated hand now on her back, moving down, feeling her rear and tugging on the fabric mantling his vision._

  
_He felt her fingers wrap around his wrist, tugging him on to the bed. She lowered, laying back as the soft fabric around her waist came undone, exposing all of her to him. Zenos looked down to her, one of her feet pressing against his abs while the other wrote her name across his chest. Just like Zenos envisioned. She splayed out before him mirroring a deity and though composed, he revel in being the center of her desire._

_She smiled as one of her hands rest above her head while she bit her finger telling him every ilm of her is his to have. The way his cool gaze bore down into her, feral with anticipation of what was coming once he got his mouth on her, enhanced the flutter she felt in her belly. He grasped her hips, yanking her to him as he rested her womanhood right on the protrusion of his briefs. Moaning between her laughter, emeralds glazed with lust. “Come here.” She pleaded._

  
_He did. Hovering above her, she smiled, kissing him, nipping his bottom lip to bring him down into her. Déjà vu when he played this same role. Again he pressed himself into her, granting a sultry laughter from her. “That wont work twice my sad, sad, man...”_

_Zenos returned the smile, narrowing his eyes. “As if you have the power to change that.”_

_The hint of maliciousness subtle but heard heavily in her titter. He'd question the intentions of the beauty until he felt light kisses trailing up his back. Zenos looked over his shoulder, meeting another set of green eyes and the weight of her on his rear. Moving his long hair to the side as she continued kissing his broad shoulder, to the crook of his neck, licking his scar, up to the side of his face, whispering. “Let us have you.” Dragging the lobe of his ear._

_Lightly he hissed when she bit him hard. Tia under him continue moving herself against him. He snickered. “I’m curious to know what is the hero’s purpose teasing me so?”_

_“A simple crave my sad man.”_

_“You’re so lonely here. Let us occupy that.”_

_He looked down at her. “Have your fun with me until you disappear again…”_

_Hugging him from behind, resting her chin on the blade of his shoulder. “What do you mean disappear again? We will always be here.”_

_“What is ‘her—" cut off as she turned his face to her, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Tia under him kissed his neck, to the top of his chest, trailing her tongue over his skin. Zenos was never the one to be caged or overpowered, in this distinct occasion, it didn't take long for them to get the prince on his back._

_They gave each other a thoughtful look. Moving in sync as they kissed his chin, his neck, both biting his nipples earning a quiet laugh from him. Moist kisses trailing his chest and abs, drying to the desert wind, while their hands massaged his manhood. “So big.” One gasped._

_“All the more fun..” the other smiled. Both taking their time pulling down his briefs. Exposing his thick member, eyes widened to his size._

_Zenos left with the question: Did she always have this kind of craving?_

_Dragging her tongue along his length, to the top where she gladly descended for a practice run. She stopped mid way, slowly taking him out. Tasting and smelling good to her. “Nope…can’t.”_

  
_“Let me try…”_

  
_He looked to the canopy, comparing the hardened look of the hero he fought in Ala Mhigo to the salaciousness of the personas vying for his dick like sex deprived demons. “This is not the Hero I know.” Viewing his manhood standing between them hard._

_Looking to each other again, they laughed, still massaging him with their tongue. Now feeling their words spoken against his shaft. “Tell us what you know then your highness.”_

_He halfway chuckled and moaned. “Tricksters...”_

_Stroking him as one trail the head of him around the opening of her lips, the warmth of her breathe drawing him in. “Apparently you know us more than we do ourselves. Please grace us with your knowledge while we give you ours.” She winked._

_Zenos moaned to the way their mouth worked him. “I’ve learned most of you. Shy, expressive…a damned tease.” He groaned feeling himself slowly exploring the roof of her mouth again, to the back of her throat._

_“Hmm.” She hummed, Zenos feeling the intentional vibration prompting his hand fisting in her hair, as the other sucked and massage his balls. Both their eyes meeting his. One choking, still attempting to fit all of him down her throat and pretty damned close. The trio finding it comical how he was so generous helping her a little more. In a sigh his head fell back, her throat constricting tightly around him. He groaned loudly. Breathing hitched when she shook her head. Lips that worked so hard now at the base of him. Grunting to the canopy, feeling the airstream of her nose against his skin. “Seven hells.” he murmured._

  
_Her watery eyes staring back, feeling her saliva dripping down to the other. Thinking, though it felt real, this was a specious daydream. All imagination from his obvious wanting to experience her. Yet it didn’t stop him from fucking the imposters face._  
_Groaning into the air, he felt the bed shift from weight to his side. Lust anchoring down his eyelids, witnessing another of her materialized. “You’re making too much noise my dear.” snatching his face for her tongue to dip in his mouth. Zenos the one groaning in to her lips now, studying the ferocity in the kiss. A few seconds after sharing a union she threw a leg over. Knees placed on both sides of his head, mounting his face to bridge another connection.. “Do you mind?” she asked with a smile._

_Kissing her thighs once she settled, voice smooth like silk on her skin. “Not at all.” He smirked, loosening his grip in the other hair to clasp his arms around her thighs, bringing her down. Locking her in._

_A long drag of his wide tongue over her folds, opened her love to his muscle, emitting a low whimper from her lips. Tia moved her hips as much as he allowed when he found her clit, slowly circling the entirety of her womanhood to just the bundle of nerve, teasing her when he finished the rotation to flick his tongue like it had it’s own engine. “Oh my!” feeling on her own breast._

_That wont do. Zenos stared up to her and she looked back, his own hands acsending her stomach moving her hands out the way to grasp her mounds pressing them together, rolling her nipples with his thumbs._

_She braced herself, leaning back so her hands pressed on his abs. He sucked on her clit hard and she almost back flipped off him. Instead Tia grinded her hips, as his tongue focused on her pearl. She would unravel soon if he kept this up._

_Growling into her, eyes almost rolling back as he felt the first two deviants coaxing his own release. Zenos, subtly and slowly, bucked his hips to her mouth and both her hands moving in sync, while the other juggled his sack in her mouth. Both switching between one another when they deemed it necessary._

_Zenos kept his arms around Tia perched on his face, moments later he felt them both pulled in their respective direction. He looked both ways under her, seeing from above her thighs, two more of her form. Both of them bringing his hand between their thighs. He jerked his wrist free but they yanked him back._

_“Do not concern yourself with being the first man to penetrate me.”_

_The other spoke, lifting his hand to cup her breast, nipple hardening in the palm of his hand. “We're existing because of you.”_

_“We want you to see us.”_

_“Noble of you to want to be our first, that doesn’t matter in this space.” the one at his right laughed, bringing his hand back down to her thighs._

_While still grinding her hips on his tongue, moving his length down another throat, his fingers now dominated her cunt. She feigned a great deal in The Source if this was the amount of her needs. Wanting him to have her in every kind of way like this, hard to fathom, even for him._

_She rubbed a digit along her folds before he started moving them himself. He shut his eyes, just as he imagined she would feel. Warm, tight, wet and welcoming. All for him. Both sitting with their legs open to him, he spread her lips, exposing her fully, his fingers already covered in her nectar massaging their walls. Three of his fingers reentered her, running his thumb over her swollen clit and she wined her hips with them, feeling his other finger probe at their other inviting hole._

  
_Her moans drowned out the flute and filled his ears all around. The one gyrating her hips on his tongue, now the two at his side moving themselves on his digits._

_“ZENOS!...” she shouted, leaning on one hand as she massages her own breast_

_“…zenos…” she sighed grasping his wrist as she grabbed the other end of the bed._

_“…Zenos!” grinding her hips faster on her tongue._

_“Cum for us Zenos!” the two over his legs begged, their tongue circling the head of him._

_Tia held her mouth, body convulsing. Attempting to move off his face. “W-wait!” she cried. Foolish of her to think he would. Staring up at her, Tia head thrown to the sky, his tongue relentless. Her hips whirled at the dedication he put into this purpose. Her hips moved back and forth, up and down, side to side. Mouth held open and orgasm imminent. Keeping her head to the canopy, she leant forward gripping the sheets fearing if she were to grab his head she’d rip a patch of hair out his scalp. Her raspy cry to release loud in the air shaking and Zenos catching every drop of her waterfall feeling her walls constrict on his tongue. Still wining her hips as she climaxed, a gratifying smile pulled on her lips when he kissed the sensitive bud, making her fidget from the contact. “Mmm.” Rumbled through his nose, still lapping up her juices. He was almost ready to spill in her mouth before the sensation lifted._

_With the blink of an eye, there was only one Tia. She straddled him, tenderly licking her own juices from his lips, batting her long lashes as she did. Confusion in his eyes looking to the emptiness saved the woman on his waist, member drying to the wind solid against her. Sitting upright now, she placed him in the heat of her folds, slowly rubbing herself against him, licking his fingers clean. Speaking between her moans. “you don’t remember the sunset? It was beautiful last we fought...I remember sleeping in the royal quarters, seeing nothing but sand when standing at that very balcony, smelling you everywhere In this room. The curtain always made this noise as if someone walked in but it was just that sweeping sound because it was a ilm too long...”_

_Zenos gripped her waist. her wetness covering him._

_“Do you understand where you are trapped my sad man?”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“I’m a part of ‘your beast'. Except she’s locked this part of her away in this little corner.”_

_“What reason might that be?”_

_“Honestly. She wanted you too much and needed a way to keep this from growing into something it shouldn’t.” Her hands and eyes moving down his chest to rest on his stomach, continuing her pace on him. “she couldn’t stand the very sight of you but she couldn’t stand not seeing you.”_

_“Which explains you and the others. The one that 'need' me...”_

_Nodding her head, moaning again._

_He tossed her to the side, hovering above her. The revelation was nothing new to Zenos. He knew she was in denial about him. But to see her like this. Unabashed, wild, horny, and so damn beautiful all for his sake, it did something to him._

  
_“Could you blame her?”_

  
_“I do not.” Speaking into her skin as his lips trailed down to her neck. “why tell me all of this now?”_

  
_“You seeing this version of her, me, is the result of her acknowledging you.”_

  
_His voice smooth against her. “But why am I here?”_

  
_“Inadvertently she was calling to you. It was but a wishful thought and she condemned this side of herself for it but the desire never stopped. I kept growing. Insatiable almost. Hence why I am here, and you, wherever you were, answered her.”_

  
_“So, she had a hand bringing me back...”_

  
_She reaches between them, grabbing his length, rubbing his head against her entrance. “Yes and no.” she moaned._

  
_Zenos smirked, moving himself to probe at her entrance. Sharply she gasped. “I can’t do much fucking the clone of her.”_

  
_She arched her back as he gradually entered her. “She may think it a dream, but she feels it…If you make a grander impact.”_

  
_“Hmm...” He smiled_.

**°•○●○•°**

  
Heavily breathing, Tia mumbled to herself. Eyes still closed as sweat beaded on her skin. The atmosphere hot and dry to her.  
She murmured incoherently. Head turning. “No…no…no.” She whined, feet pushing against the blanket. On fire now. Violently her back arched, a roar of a moan forced out of her. Her hips wining to the empty space between her legs. Just as quick she rolled and fell off the bed. Jumping to stand, looking to the bed, her body drenched in sweat. A image of his porcelain face smiling down at her, and sweat dripping off his chin, his hair blowing to a unknown wind. “No! Gods no!”

  
Ayme barged in the door, stick ready to attack. Searching the cabin. “What happened!?”

  
“I—” Tia caught herself, audibly she gulped down the lump in her throat, licking her lips. “I…was having a nightmare.”

  
Ayme, surveyed the cabin before she shrugged. “I guess it’s better than being attacked in your sleep.”  
“Y—yeah.” Tia cleared her throat, stammering, wiping the sweat from her face.

  
‘… _Depends_...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤ I would love to read your thoughts 😁
> 
> If you enjoy FFXIV fics and love chill vibes, I recommend joining this lovely discord [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debaunched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/yQa4A7j)


	5. U & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When an unstoppable force meets an immovable object…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually longer but I decided to chop it in two. So a short chapter this time
> 
> VERY NSFW
> 
> Still looking for a beta. But so far it's just me so again. I do apologize for any typos. My eyes are broken 😅 but I will edit overtime❤
> 
> 🎶[KALLITECHNIS - Pink + Yellow](https://youtu.be/lXwIaxjsP-k)🎵

_Again, the gentle breeze swept over them. A curve shaped her full lips, summoning back how during their coital escapade, gamboling with each other on the floor, to now resting on the balcony wrapped in a mess of creamy silk sheets. It was her turn to watch him sleep. Slumbering like a tired lion that had it’s fill, soft breaths crept out of parted lips while with love and adoration she gazed over him._

  
_As if impersonating a song she recalled, the simple mellow tune easy to catch. Then somewhere down the roads of time, that same melody heard after losing it, until the nostalgia of the rhythm strikes. Akin to visiting a childhood friend. She was no fool into thinking that his gentle features weren’t hiding the monster beneath it, but he looked so at peace._

  
_The back of her soft fingers grazed his smooth cheek to cupping Zenos face. Brushing back the golden silk tresses that tamed the sunlight away from his face, running her thumb under his closed eye, humming the melody he embodied mostly to herself, accentuating the amorous complexion of her current mood. ‘What’s going through that mind of yours?’ Curious to what kept his eyes from her. In the seconds that passed, her mind huddled in on needing to learn the chasmic part of his past up to these moments spent in their own world undisturbed. Perplexed to learn did he share the same face as his mother? Have her long lashes? The same shaped eyes? It was apparent that he inherited his silky locks from his father but, were there some parts of her in him?_

  
_Slightly, Zenos moved, and quickly, she retracted her hand. Undetected, with ease and matching swiftness, he grasped her wrist before her warmth left him. “Don’t...” He uttered gently._

  
_“Oh. Forgive me, I did not intend to wake you.”_

  
_Sleep heavy in his tone, Zenos inhaled loudly stirring further. “What were your intentions then hero?” he sighed, stretching a arm through the space under her own, wrapping around her waist with eyes still closed._

  
_Shrugging her exposed shoulders. “Just…looking at you.”_

  
_He huffed a laugh. “Do you not grow bored keeping me under your study?”_

  
_“From the way I see you, not at all. If anything, it drives my wish to learn more of you…Is there more to you than what I already gathered?” She chuckled herself, dropping her head when a small wave of heat veiled her face. “witnessing and treading the line of love and…madness. Fills one with wonder…my enemy…My…Love.”_

  
_‘My love?’_

  
_It’s only two words spoken into the air. But the weight it carried and the way they rolled off her lips like molten lava, it put a slight hiccup in the air to know that was what she labeled him._

  
_When he didn’t react, her eyebrow raised in question. “Is aught amiss?”_

_The question had many answers he could speak. But just as there were many answers, it was twice the doubt. Was he always her choice? Outside of this world, did she take notice of this kind of feeling if this copy was only a manifestation of her? Yet, he refused to expand on it, for now at the very least. “No.”_

  
_“Then what has caught thy Princes’ tongue?” smiling and playful._

  
_Lids slowly opened staring up at her. So amorous and filled with a energy he wouldn’t suspect the known hero to feel in his company. “You.” He simply stated._

  
_The friction of skin and tangled sheets that tightened around her body heard in the air above them, concluding with the warmth of her now closer than she could possibly go, nestling her face to the side of his. Her palm cupping the other side of his mien, a smile telling him to speak. “What about me?”_

  
_“Your chosen words. Love and madness. Tis not singular?”_

  
_“It could be many things.” Speaking into his ear. “depending on who is afflicted.”_

  
_With eyes shut now, Zenos quirked a inquisitive eyebrow and chuckled. “Afflicted…Meaning?”_

  
_“There are no right or wrong answers. Love is whatever definition you create of it.” lifting herself on her elbow, eyes scanning his face, then into his eyes when he opened them again. “Enveloped in each other, and we are still enemies.”_

  
_“A honor to be...”_

  
_“That is my point. In the midst of your tirade, you notice me as your only friend and your only enemy. Commited to fight me ever since.” Sex lingered on his skin swirled with the combo of candied dark rum, and mint. A sudden aphrodisiac intensifying her impure thoughts and coaxing her next move. Tia straddled him, luscious lips kissing and resting between his chest, her voice reverberating in a mumble against him yet his ears deciphered her words perfectly. “…admiration and hatred born out of the chaos, turning to rage and desire. Then with heavy quarrels and illusions between heart and mind, wonderring why couldn’t our merging be met under different circumstances. One has no choice but to go mad when the heart is punctured by the sudden fangs of…love.”_

  
_Intently staring into her eyes noticing the elusively beautiful variations of green in them. Jade, Deepwood green, Apple Green, Emerald, Cactuar, Mint. A shame the opportunities he missed to stare at them longer. “I am a simple man Hero. If you believe me to be a shamble of feelings, you’ll be doing yourself a disservice.”_

  
_Smiling deeply with a slow shake of her head. “Who said it was you that I was talking about?”_

  
_She felt his hand on her waist. Voice smooth when his other large hand pulled the bottom of her chin close to his face, nostrils filled with fruity sparkling wine, honey, and apples. His tongue with a faint taste of her all over again. “Forgive me. Continue if you will.”_

  
_“Not so fast.” Looking down to him when she sat herself up. “I want to learn about my enemy as well.”_

  
_“Have you not learned enough during our battles?”_

  
_“Do not play coy with me Zenos.” Her eyes meeting his. “you’ve seen many sides of me. Can I not ask for compensation? I am at a disadvantage.” Her hands to the side, looking to the desert surrounding them. “all we have is time.”_

  
_True…_

  
_Sighing, Zenos folded his arms behind his head, Tia steady in his gaze. He smirked. “What do you wish to know?”_

  
_She leant back down to lay her chin in the middle of his chest. “Does it trouble you to speak about your past?”_

  
_Shrugging. “It is a complete bore.”_

  
_“To you of course.” She teased. “but let’s not act like that. I know only what was shown about the crowned prince. And, maybe I did study you a lot more after our altercations.”_

  
_“Hmm.” His hum like thunder rolling in his chest. He thought it no issue speaking about what transpired in his childhood, however there was no point to it. “I do wonder how I look in the eyes of my enemy. Mayhap you tell me all you know about me and my past.”_

  
_“No. I much rather you tell the tale." she twirled the end of his hair with a finger noticing Zenos inquiring expression and giving him ample time to answer. When she realized he wasn’t giving in and only stared at her, she sighed thinking of where to start. “Fine…I.” she hesitated, thinking would it be fair to bring up a part of his past he didn’t know too much himself. “...I know you barely had parents…”_

  
_“I had parents. One died and the other, well we would go months without seeing each other..” condescending and truly disinterested._

  
_Her lips crooked with the indecision to still continue despite feeling the guilt but still intrigued. Seconds building, resulting in his eyes looking from the sky, straight to her waiting for her to press on._

  
_Her breathing hitched. “Only raised by those tasked to do so. I’m assuming it was bittersweet excelling in everything since life happened too quick, forcing you to mature. The other children played and laughed while you trained in the way of the sword under the tutelage of a swordsman from Ilsabard.”_

  
_Zenos looked back to the sky. Prompting her to loom over him now, their eyes aligned, her attempt at consoling when she planted feather kisses over his face, words filling in the spaces between._

  
_“At fourteen…you killed that same man desperate to save his family at any cost…He who thought your life second best when your father too far of a reach…The unyielding blade combined with your knowledge of crystals and aetherology…you employed it perfectly because had you not, we wouldn’t be here…That was where everything changed…”_

  
_He closed his eyes as she continued her slow onslaught of light kisses. Silent but there was a storm rising. Not enough to react however._

  
_“You’ve grown older. The title of a known prodigy stuck with you throughout the years. Many of the nobles' children flocked to be under your aegis, because how amazing would that be to learn from the crowned prince!?”_

  
_During this, his eyes focused back on her. She paused on the corner of his lips, speaking close to his mouth. “However you quickly grew bored and went your own way. With not a care of your elders.” She chuckled. “A problem for them indeed. But rightfully so.”_

  
_“Repetitive. Was truly no joy in the sorts…”_

  
_“I see,” sitting up, her hands resting on his chest. “as expected you flourished in the battlefield. Being the Legatus of the XII legion, all at the age of twenty-six and Countering the many assassination attempt from one of your own nobles.”_

  
_“Is that praise I hear in your voice?”_

  
_“Maybe…I’m still licking the wounds you left so don’t get too excited.”_

  
_“Heh. And what of you Hero? Echo and feats I learned in Van Baelsar's reports aside…While you undertook a history lesson on me, I too delved a great deal into you…” his arm came down, fingers tracing up and down her side. “Kept in the shadows, making quite the name for yourself before becoming the established Hero you are now.”_

  
_Expressing her own quiet laugh, she looked back to him as he spoke her name as if a spell._

  
_“Tiarela Belle Laurrieux…Name day fifthteenth sun of the Third umbral moon. Native of The Cieldalaes islands in the Rhotano Sea. Troublemaker of the source. Pickpocketing and stealing from the wealthy and traveling merchants at a young age with a cut throat attitude right along. Impressive that you’ve only been caught once and that was due to a 'friend" of yours friendly with their words. But, were this all because your father ill as well?”_

  
_Nodding, she rest the side of her face on his chest, he felt her body tensed when she looked to the distance in the horizons. Silent._

  
_“We all have a past Hero. Nothing to be ashamed of. But my curiosity is piqued. Why steal when you had your gifts? Could you not have used your powers for good instead of petty crimes?”_

  
_“At that time, I never understood my “gift” or the fact that I was destined to this kind of life. My priority was making sure my father could see the morrow. The world meant nothing if he wasn’t a part of it.”_

  
_"Which brings me to ask, what of your mother?…A traveling adventurer, sending back gil when she could, to make sure you and your father were able to get by. Granted your father gave you a luxurious life being a merchant himself, until he could no longer sustain such a title. Instead of taking the mantle, and considering how you ‘flourished' in your petty games, it was perceptible that you never wanted a merchant’s life. But to follow in your mothers footfalls.”_

  
_“Correct and like yourself, I never knew of my mother. I was left with a picture and my father telling me that she love me more than anything in the world.” Her movement slow as she lifted her head, folding her arms before her. Tia resting her chin on top with a sigh, looking up to his eyes now. “besides, the gil she sent wasn’t coming quick enough for his medicine. I had to make ends meet fast despite my father's wishes. If it meant stealing and taking, then I was getting it by any means.”_

  
_“Seems we've gained another understanding of each other.” Tenderly a finger of his brushed a out of place curl behind her ear. If she is a exact resemblance of her mother, he would have to kneel before her in appreciation if they were ever to meet. Then again wherever she go, he will find her. “Did you believe your father? When he said your mother love you?”_

  
_She smiled, unconvincing and morose, but she smiled nonetheless. “Ask me something else love…”_

  
_She made it a point to keep her focus away from him and he knew through her resting the side of her face on him again, how hard she tried to avoid him. Another battle for another time. Zenos wasn’t the sort for consoling and knew to change the subject when her hand went under his arm for him to hold her, which he obliged dearly. The understanding of being so similar and yet so different. Just like him, this was still a sore spot for her…Unlike her…he was better at hiding it._

  
_Looking to the sky, Zenos felt her eye lashes blinking against him. Waiting for a tear to come out because usually when she felt this way, her eyes would spill._

  
_The tears didn’t come._

  
_Speaking into the top of her head. “You said before that I only see this part of you because you acknowledged me, how is that she accept me if I am trapped here?"_

  
_“Part of you.” Finally looking to him._

  
_“Part of me? Have i been pulled in multiple ways then? If what you are saying is true. Part of me is here, while the other is out…there.”_

  
_“Might be…”_

  
_“You haven’t vanished from me, that’s all the confirmation I need…”_

  
_Shrugging again. “It's also possible in that moment you were just a thought”_

  
_“Am I to believe that the many times you were here that I was only a mere thought?”_

  
_“Well more a dream than a thought.”_

  
_“That explains why sometimes you vanished. Seeming as though you have not faded at all yet. But do this mean that the hero truly accepted me?” he smiled something devilishly._

  
_“Well yes I’m having a hard time doing it, but yes, I would believe so.”_

  
_“Interesting.” He mused, trailing off to the words he rememberd speaking in the royal menagerie. “…one in the same...”_

  
_Nodding her head in agreement. Seeing the same memory. “Ah, how can I forget those words? You fused with a primal right after your speech.”_

  
_He laughed heartily. “If only you understood the power that coarsed through me. Every vein pumped with power. And fighting you at my full capacity…” Subtly Zenos shuddered to the thought and she felt the length of him mildly hard against her. “I wish to expand on it but there are no words that will do it justice..” Zenos sat up with her, his eyes everywhere on her face as if a child with a new toy. “You’re the first and only woman to make me feel anything. To make me transcend and still…you bested me.”_

  
_Wrapping her arms around his neck, one eyebrow arched and her grin smug. “Is that praise?” playfully sticking out her tongue._

  
_The corner of his lips pulled in a smirk. Slow, and gentle, taking her up on this silly dare, Zenos seized her tongue in his mouth pulling her closer. Strong arms still wrapped around her waist and back securing her against him. It wasn’t long before she returned the motion._

  
_Thoughts back to when the word Love carried in the wind from her lips. The emotion simple and exactly what it is. It wasn’t meant to understand nor define, only felt. So when one ‘speak’ of love, he doesn’t believe it. Having only felt ‘love’ when their blades sung into each other with every sharpened slice and heavy clash. Zenos now took into consideration of the way her body sunk into him, that familiar feeling travel throughout his body in furious waves all over again. It wasn’t the same fusing with a primal. For him, It exceeded that._

  
_Zenos, slowly swept his lips against her skin when he angled her head to the sky. He felt the light vibration of her low snicker, drawing his curiosity as his eyes looked to her lips, speaking into her flesh. “What amuses you hero?”_

  
_“The irony of your embrace.” She bit her lip to the light tracing of his own on her neck. “My mind describe this sensation as me being constrained, yet my very existence feels at any moment I’ll float away.”_

  
_“Mayhap I shall tighten my embrace.”_

  
_“Mm.” she moaned when he kissed her neck. “I am at your mercy.”_

  
_He chuckled. “You think it wise presenting the opportunity for your true enemy to crush you?”_

  
_Lust anchored her lids, staring into the deep clouds above, her laugh seductive and filled with tenuous mirth. “Oh what a joy that would bring to breathe one last breath while snared in your arms…”_

  
_Zenos halt his taunting and breathed her in. Outside from this rose-colored world, he knew she hated him for the suffering he wrought but to now listen to her moans, her body, and then her words, he was at a impasse._

  
_Sharing thoughts, eyes the shape of almonds cut to the clouds, speaking through her wintry smile. “Ah, that’s right…Let me remind you that your emotions are heightened. It takes but one thought to shift the mood. If you truly wanted to kill me, you would do so. In here, that iota of a feeling such as the anger you felt before you were trapped in this space; when you would shrug it off your shoulders by the simple narrowing of your eyes and tug of your lips, could easily change to a raging tempest….” Those same green eyes he stared at looked down to him. The variations of green, the different emotions, all in one woman obvious when the sun casted its light over them. “why do you think I’m so comfortable with you Zenos? Right now it's all I want.”_

  
_“Hm. Which one…are you?” he smiled, eyes narrowing._

  
_“Find out…”_

  
_Their eyes locked for a moment before she moved in, grabbing his face and taking his lips. Zenos accepted her slow dance, rising to stand with little exertion given the position they were in. In a slow stride, he walked with her wrapped around his waist, while she occupied his lips. The silk sheets trailing from the balcony fell to his feet when he sat with her in the grand chair. Once settled, Tia started rocking her hips when she felt him against her entrance. Growing wild with each second that passed when their ears picked up on a sound._

  
_A light whisper in the air that was easily lost if one wasn’t paying attention to their surroundings.._

  
_Zenos looked behind her to the large mirror, both of them a beautiful contrast swirled in passion. “Your doing?” he spoke._

  
_“Yes.” she whispered on his lips, turning in his lap to study the new piece. “Your words earlier. About who I am. This is my reflection. This is me.” She stood. “there are many faces to everyone. You’re just lucky to been given the chance to witness this with your own eyes.”_

  
_She smiled when his experienced hands trailed up her legs, to her thighs, her hips, her stomach, her breast, stopping at her neck. He gripped her chin when he stood behind her. Kissing her up her shoulder to the side of her face. She closed her eyes slightly but they remained on him through the mirror._  
_He sat back down with her, his arm wrapped around her stomach, looking at each other reflection. “You may look like the Hero, but truthfully, you are only a manifestation of her.” his hands meeting each other when massaging her breast, rolling her nipples between thumbs and index._

  
_Mewls rolling off her tongue when she arched her back into his teasing. “I am still your ‘enemy’.”_

  
_Shaking his head, his hands traveled underneath her thighs, lifting and spreading her legs for her feet to rest on the arms of the chair. As if gently parting petals of a flower, his fingers exposed the luscious pink of her womanhood. “Look how she blossoms...” He moved one arm over her thigh, two fingers entering her while he pinched her clit._

  
_She moaned watching as his eyes kept on her face, rocking her hips to her clit rolled in his fingers._  
_“So are you only here for my pleasure? While the real you is kept from me.”_

  
_“No…” she whimpered. She reached behind them, grabbing the chair. Arching her back and wining her hips as he added another finger, driving her wild. “she has…visited you…but you didn’t noticed.”_

  
_“Hmm."_

  
_Her body a cyclone of sensitivity. From the thunder in his smooth voice traveling down her spine, landing at her core, to the shockwave that traveled throughout her nerves and back up into a cry of pleasure. Zenos kept his smile, watching through the mirror as she writhe and grind herself on his fingers._

  
_“And?” he kissed into her shoulder._

  
_She was ready to unravel. “I’ve felt your hand on my neck…and you brushing my hair back.”_

  
_It took Zenos a moment to realize that he was right. That was the real her attempting to slap his hand away before that unexpected orgy. “I see now…”_

  
_Whines escaped her. Reaching for the side of his face, she crashed her lips into his. Their kiss messy, wet, and feral when she gripped his length with her free hand. The action permitted a low growl from him into her. Her breathing erratic, her chest heaving as a result. With feet pushed against the arm rests, and her back against his chest, her body started to convulse. Her hips in synchronizing rhythm with his fingers. Her bottom lip held in the clenches of her teeth, stifling the word she wanted to scream while her walls squeezing and releasing around his fingers._  
_He spoke into her ear, eyes fixed on his through the mirror. “Although just the imitation of her, witness how divine you are having take up this face and this body.”_

  
_Through gritted teeth she hissed, looking to the mirror. Slowly he slipped his fingers out drenched with her nectar. Closely noting her womanhood pulsate from the absense when his fingers spread her folds._

  
_“Your true flower forbidden and protected from the touches of me and yet I can only fantasize what she feels like…”_

  
_“I’ve helped you a great deal didn't I?”_

  
_“That you have. However it is not the same. If her words are true, she would…”_

  
_“Mm, bleed for you? I told you many times that doesn’t matter here. And since you’re stuck with me until who knows when this is all” she moaned through her smile. “seems you are having a hard time accepting me too.”_

  
_His hands now holding her thighs open, slowly moving his length in her grasp. “Oh but I have accepted this form of her. It’s what leave your lips that continue to belie my confidence in this…”_

  
_She chuckled. “In all fairness, We are the observers in this world. Mingling with one another was bound to happen. Still that does not take away the truth. I may not be the exact woman that you fell for, but I am a fraction of her.”_

  
_Lowly he groan into her neck as he kissed her, slowly bucking his hips as she rubbed the head of him against her._

_“Remember my existence is solely because of her wanting you.”_

  
_Lifting herself, she gasped, coaxing the head of him in her entrance. She turned her head, his lips already accepting her own. He bit her bottom lip to keep from separating as she whimpered. Fingers tightened behind her knees holding her open, pushing himself deep within her. Her low cry met his groan in a clash between them, as Zenos slowly filled her to the base. Feeling full with him sheathe, frightened to move but nonetheless she grinded herself, fitting him in her warmth. Releasing her lip from his teeth, her panting erratically against his lips as they both kept each other in their gazes. Her mouth held open as Zenos smiled, steadily he drew his hips back and she hissed in delight. With the same pace he filled her to the base of him again whereas she now threw her head back on his broad shoulder. Her free hands grabbed at him, one cupping his face as the other wrapped around his wrist. “Oh my!” she gasped._

  
_“Hmph.” Zenos elated watching her squirm in his grasp as his pace quickened. Her eyes looking to where the thick of him stretched her. Purposely her slit squeezed around him tighter and he groaned in her ear. “seems you were working out other things as well…”_

  
_Tia halfway moaned and laugh as she pressed herself forward. He lost his grip on her knees and her feet pressed on the carpet between his own as she now rested a hand on his stomach, cursing the twelves at how good they looked together. Zenos eyes avert between where they connected, then back up to their reflection. Her head thrown to the sky as she moved herself up and down in a slow wine of her wide hips._

  
_She felt his hands trailing up the middle of her back, her waist rotating in smooth motions along him. Mewls and groans in the air each time her ass hit the base of him. Feeling him grow deep within her, making her wetter and provoking her further. “This was all I thought about.” She moaned, riding out each sentences she could muster in her sex driven mind. “when you were alive…I thought of you in my bed…so many night…”_

  
_His lips parted in a sigh when her love squeezed him tightly again. “So this is what the hero had in mind all along.”_

  
_Slightly she leant forward, bouncing and rotating her hips. Moaning loudly, taking every ilm he offered. Her words incoherent but Zenos knew she agreed._  


  
_Long digits grazing her scalp, she yelped when he pushed her forward, forcing her on all fours on the carpet as he came down with her. He pulled her hair from the root. Forced once again to stare at themselves, Tia let out a pitiful moan when he grabbed her hips bringing her back and forth. “I wanted you and more!”_

  
_Fingers tightened in her hair. A mixture of pain and pleasure in her scream. “More you say?” He hiked a leg up, his long hair tickling the back. looming over her when she dropped her upper body to the floor deeply arching her back._

  
_Soft fingers clawed the thick carpet just before the mirror. His length deeper, long past hitting her spot. She swayed her back side, grinding herself into him then started moving back and forth. Deigning to spare Zenos a chance and she wasn’t shy in showing him that she needed him, wanted him, most of all cherished him. At least this side would show him that._

  
_She bit her lip, a pleasant noise coming from her as Zenos knelt frozen behind her. Watching himself disappear into her so sweetly. Lids then closed, one hand stayed on her hip, his head to the sky imagining the real her calling his name as she used him to coerce her release. The real her in the outlining edges of his every musing as he groaned each time her skin slapped against his._

  
_‘Would you show me the love that you hidden so well behind those conflicting eyes Hero? Hating me on the surface while burrowed deep within, you'll fuck me with abandon..’ He smiled to the thought and still he couldn’t tell if this is something that he could remember if he was snatched from this world._

  
_She slammed herself back into him, grinding her hips as her body started ro shake again. Ready to climax over him. When her rhythm sporadic Zenos gripped her hip and shoulder taking lead, pounding her into him. Her eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed and mouth held open. With each passionate stroke her moans drew louder. A soft hand came back, assuming to be a simple caress until he felt her pushing against his abs attempting to run from his onslaught. She cried to the mirror and he licked his lips to the delightful sound, growling when he slammed her harder._

  
_Uncontrollably her love started to spasm. Clenching and releasing against the entirety of his length. Her nails scratched his abs, making him flex them to counter._

  
_Feeling himself ready to release, “Zenos!” She finally cries out, releasing so hard that a warm substance traveled down his leg. She rode out her orgasm still throwing herself back on to him until he gave one powerful stroke, grunting as he spilled and she squeezed every bit out of him._

  
_Panting, weakly she fell to her side, laughing breathlessly as she felt him slip out of her womanhood once again throbbing from his absence. She looked to him laying on her back now and body depleted of any energy. “My, you’re the frustrated soul!”_

  
_Indeed. Zenos silence was enough for her to understand when he bore down at her, while this was quite the experience to see the many sides of her, he only wished to face the real her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy FFXIV fics and love chill vibes, I recommend joining this lovely discord [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debaunched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/yQa4A7j)
> 
> ❤&✌🏼


	6. In My System...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perhaps that is not all that came back to me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now. As always if there are any mistake I may have missed, I do apologize and I will edit over time.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments 😭 I cant even explain how much that mean to me ❤❤
> 
> 🎶[Rihanna & James Fauntleroy - James Joint II](https://youtu.be/ycuUWFroxhg)🎵

This life, as Tia knew it, two worlds. The reality, with green eyes glaring into Ran'jit grey ones, threats of the general capturing them spoken into the air. A quick reminder that this is a war. The other, full of wishful thinking and what she desperatly wanted to happen was the disappearance of the many problems..

The night sky already returned to them and yet, she along with her friends, top priority for the Elmore soldiers. As for right now, that wasn’t viable.

She continue to glare at the back of the old man, sighing with relief as the soldiers retreat from the mischief of the pixies and greater numbers. Fully well and glad that she didn’t have to unsheathe her weapon as her body, with heavy fatigue, would contest the motion greatly.

With her arms folded, having missed most of the exchange of words with her attention turned to the Aetheryte in the distance, she turned to Minfillia once the faeries pushed the Eulmore soldiers out the kingdom. The younger woman looked to Feo Ul, pleading with her magical blue eyes, “You wont aide us with the sin eaters?”

Tia then look to Feo. Having known of the way of pixies that though they are eternal beings, they live for the here and now. What concern the world, had nothing to do with them. However being that their was a debt to be paid as well as returning the night sky, should they have need of the Kingdom of Faeries they’re only a name call away. “I’ll always be at your side silly. Though I would still be in the castle this'll be a small extension of myself. Treat them as you would me.” Feo smiles to the warrior.

Tia return the motion, nodding as she always do watching Feo fly off to the palace. Emeralds avert to the small cabin by the water. Having already know Feo Ul, she knew she could always count on the King but the matter was now between her, the Scions, and…Zenos.

She could feel him reaching out to her. Tia didn’t know if it was a need of concern or the fact that he was itching to fight. Whatever the case, she could ask when she felt comfortable to be around him.

“All that remain...” Thancred looked to his side at Tia focusing far in the distance. “will we ever meet this _new_ prince?”

“Aye, I’m just as eager to know the bastar—”

Alphinaud cut off his sister. “As much as I agree to speaking with this Zenos. We should make haste to the Crystarium before anything. We were lucky enough to push back Vauthry soldiers, however we shouldn’t push it any further,”

“The young lad has the right of it.” Urianger spoke up.

Thancred sighs low, shrugging his broad shoulders, “I suppose. Let us gather our things and quit this place then.” With everyone in agreeance they walked back to The Bookman Shelves save for a concerned gunbreaker, “Tia?”

Slowly she turn to meet hazel.

Closer to her, “Will you be alright?”

She smiles to him. Fatigue he notice in her eyes. “I can…handle him. Besides, I _know_ you.”

He chuckles, feigning to know what it was she was hinting at. “Come. I’ll walk you halfway.”

“Don’t get any ideas Thancred,” waving a finger in his face.

“Humor me. There could be soldiers still lurking about,”

“Eh, you have a point. I’m taken aback it wasnt Alisaie who would volunteer.”

“Truthfully…” both keeping a leisurely pace to the cabin far off. “its obvious she doesn’t like the fact that you’re alone with Zenos, even if you say he lost his memory.”

“I figured,” Tia sighs, “but how else am I suppose to keep an eye on him while keeping my friends safe?”

“I understand your plight. But have faith in us Tia.”

“If you understand, then surely you must know what it’s like losing countless of those close to you. Those who looked to you without judgment and accept you with open arms. Souls like that are hard to come by and I’ll be damned if I don’t prevent anything happening to all of you.”

Tia looked to the hardened expression of Thancred as hazel eyes glare to the ground.

She covered her mouth. “ _Dammit_ , my apologies,” she sighs, “I need to shut the hell up sometimes,”

Shaking his head. Chuckling to her revelation, “We all lost someone close to us my dear friend. No pain is as greater than the other. It might sound selfish of me to say, but we are all kindred spirits in that tale. You are more to us than the Warrior of Light…or Darkness. We are family.”

Her eyes softened to his words. Relieved of the guilt though it still linger, “Likewise,”

“Which is why we are protective of you. Though she only known you for a few suns, Minfillia worry for you,”

“Tell little Minfillia I’ll be alright. No cause for concern,”

“I believe that will sound better coming from you,” he stop in the middle of the road, “when we meet back at the Crystarium.”

Tia laugh, “If I didnt know any better I would think that you are implying something...” She stopped a few steps ahead, turning back to face him.

He smiles back shrugging.

“See you there,” she chuckle, walking towards the cabin. Feeling the gaze of him on her back the entire walk.

______________________°•○●○•°____________________

Just like Zenos favorite orchestra, he played with her like the strings of a harp over and over. Teasing her as her essence, a myriad of senses, knocking against his ears with the hope that he regard her.

Of course he would.

The offer slightly strange to Zenos since being aware of her timid but confident gesture. She tried her damnest to stay far away from him when Ayme barged in the door after hearing her scream, then the commotion ways off at the Bookman Shelves. Now, she watch him fulms away.

Zenos, sitting with elbows to knees on a rock next to the lake halfway undress until he felt the tug of her aether reach out for him, waiting for the canal of his aether feed into her. He turned his head to the giant tree adjacent from his position. A smirk on his face as he seen the gentle green, peering from the side of the tree biding her time.

‘ _So you are aware of this connection_.’ He muses, beckoning her with a slow motion of his finger. Hesitant though she seemed, this manifestation, obliged.

He could hear the grass under her bare feet which meant she wasn’t so intangible as he thought. The shorts and crop-top she wore, spare of her sword and shield, assured him that part of her was now in the temporary home, but this extension of her still found a way here. To him. Was this despite her wishes?

‘ _Or were you hiding this under that pathetic ruse?_ ’  


Zenos smirk as she stood unfairly in front of him. The nerve of her. If he hadn’t know any better he would take her up on this silly dare now staring at her stomach. So dangerously close that he can feel and smell the warmth of the cabin emitting from her. Ilms from his aching fingertips.

Tia, looking down at the top of his head until he slowly blinked up and she could have sworn she shudder when he returned the gaze. He lifted a hand. Instantly she knew the intent and slapped it away. Another way of confirming that he was able to feel her and she, him, if she demanded it.

Tia spoke up, voice the same as rippling water, distorted, not of the same plane he sat yet here she stood, “This is not what you think Zenos.”

A gentle cluster of words compared to her animosity before and his simper deepened reading behind it. The sharpness in her alto felt in his chest and his hand still held in the air, tempting to test Tia further. Instead he considered her. Elbows still to his knees as he stayed forward. The glow of green outlining her somehow pulled in his direction, surmising the fact that not only was he her main focus, but something deep within him was trying to communicate with her by pulling as much of her as it can. This urge felt strongly within, yet he did not falter to it.

“What is it that you want then hero? To just stare at me? Again?” Zenos, resting the back of his hand to his cheek, trying to ascertain the purpose of this internal query all while keeping her attention.

Before this, what she dreamt wasn’t real until her emeralds caught him around the village. A sight she hadn’t got use to since something meager like being a errand boy was beyond the prince. But this Zenos didn’t mind. Or didn’t care?

Before the altercation and after bringing the night, when she was graced with a peaceful moment aside from her nightmare prior, looking from the small window held a semblance of gentleness. At that time, the sun slowly descending behind the silhouette of the palace, with the scattering clouds catching the last of its light, making the transition into the beautiful twilight. Il Mheg truly the sight of wonders with its colors and flowers blooming as the sun made room to convey the moon.

Infinite magical hour here…

So when she turn her gaze back to the prince, somehow enhanced this magical hour, now shirtless after enduring the rain that passed not too long ago, wringing his torn shirt free from water. She fell further into the pit of her carnal thoughts.

Tia hadn’t realize that she was watching his every move finishing her tasks around the village, keeping himself busy. She scoffed, hanging out the window, watching him deliver countless Echevor tails and honey, with nary a scratch to Uin Nee. Then hauling a thick log requiring atleast three men. Heavy and long, as if a mere branch broken off by the powerful gust of the wind during the rainstorm.

Zenos dropped it next to the ditch. It fell with a heavy thud, shaking the ground as it bounce and rolled into the ditch with the others. The sly prince knew she was watching because easily one of the pixies could use their magic to wish it nonexistent, but they were of course on _his_ side.

Making it a point to stay far away from him yet her eyes remained on him for a reason she couldn’t bring herself to discern. He caught her stare from across while chugging back a needed glass of perspiring water Uin Nee conjured for him in favor. Zenos squared with her smirking as water trailed down the side of his lips down to his chest where he flexed his pecs. Noticing he made his chest dance a rhythmic beat just for her, quickly she fell back on to her cot, face hot as she cover it under the duvet.

Now, here she was. In this bittersweet moment indulging in a deliciously terrible idea after some considerable thoughts. All while taking a mental note from Feo Ul mastering this strange feat. Once the discovery that she could extend herself due to this peculiar connection, almost instantly she soar straight to him. 

Tia smacking his hand away and it was only fair that he would do the same, but he didn’t. The Prince welcome it when she reaches her gentle hand out. His eyes fix on her when she touch the side of his face, combing four fingers into his damp hair revealing the entirety of his angelic face, gentling out his eyebrow with her thumb.

Zenos closed his eyes, face pushing more into her palm. 

“Such…beauty, marred.”

The pity evident in her voice and keenly etched in her contact as if handling his porcelain face with top care, studying him even. The reason lost to him.

‘ _Will you indulge me?’_ he wondered.

Her thumb trailed down his cheek to lift his chin. He opened his eyes to see her own fix on his lips. Same finger tracing from his top lip to bottom. “Yet I’ve…kissed him.”

“That you have.” He finally speak against her digit.

She whisper, “Why did I do such a ghoulish thing?”

He chuckled to her question, eyes closing again knowing it was one meant for her internal self to answer and yet... “There was a sudden need too.” It was bound to happen one way. If she hadn’t made that first move, surely he would have done so.

Quietly she laughs herself, fingers now going down to his neck, trailing his scar, stopping at his collar bone. “You know…I was looking through your eyes at one point. I didn’t think about it at first because everything else was a blur but it was our fight. And I felt this sudden pang of emotion when I witnessed my own face and how…how saddened? Shocked?”

“Heartbroken?”

“No, not that,” She corrected, "I don’t know.”

“Our fight…” he repeat low.

Nodding her head, Tia step away from him, giving her back, facing the running water. She look to the gorge where the water fell and often wondered how he found such places. The lake, fresh and untouched in Lakeland happened to be his discovery during their travel, now this place surrounded and obscured by trees so thick that not a soul could see this small paradise much less hear it. But she knew because he was here and entering upon this aetheric world in her minds eye, the pull of him prompt and she followed. Perhaps it was the same for him when he woke up here. No memories with the exception of her face and a certain _pull_ from both.

She looked over her shoulder to him. Urianger words echoing in the confines of her many troubling thoughts. From Black Rose back on the Source, Vauthry and Eulmore, to introducing this Zenos to the Scions, defeating the lightwardens and sin-eaters. So, _so_ , many.

She shake her head. Again wanting to tell him of his deeds. Then Thancred's voice call to her. His words weren’t verbatim however the basic of it deemed her a fool should she recall the past with Zenos. Of course, though, she had the means to stop him, the only one to stop him even though certain discord kept her mentally and physically frozen.

Zenos grace her with a curious gaze when his head tilts and she walk back to stand before him. “Do you want to know?”

A second pass before she recognize his silence and slow blink as his answer.

She smirk, moving to sit next to him leaning her back and head against his side and on his shoulder. A little too comfortable for her sake. If this was a different kind of Zenos, this particular contact was only a means of a small kind of trust. Their touch, the perfect piece of a puzzle, “To put it plainly, you are a prince. Hailing from Garlemald on The Source.”

“A prince?" He laughs, "where is this Garlemald? And Source?”

“You probably won’t believe me. But,” she look up to the sky, pointing. “I'm assuming it's right there.”

Blue eyes follow her finger, “A different world?”

She nods, her hand craning over her knee.

“How am I here then?”

She laughs, “I have a theory but I could be wrong. And we…were never friends.”

He scoffs, “That much is obvious.”

Tia huff, looking to him through her periphery “We were never lovers as well…We wer—are…a complicated sort,” her voice thoughtful through her titter. “we are enemies. Just as natural as earth and water,”

She gave him a moment to collect her words. The silence oddly tranquil between them. 

“…Do we have to be?” his voice smooth, rumbling down her back and she recognized this feeling when her face heats up again. She didn’t know from which this sensation came. With the way her body reacted, she knew this intimately, “can we not become and stay friends? Is the compulsion so strong that we are fated to stay enemies?”

“There will come a time that we will be. When your memories come back of course and deem me as such.”

His hum reverberate within her, “I see…”

He recounted their interaction with one another in this world. Tia, a hellish blend of rage and confusion at first glance upon his face. Holding back her kicks and punches because she was unsure at the time. So there was something to go off there but what? Surely when his memories would come back, he will have his answers. The question remaining is did he want them to return if it meant they would be enemies? He look to her. Tia relax at his side. Complete bliss in this calming silence of theirs save for the assuaging sound of the waterfall.

Her eyes close to the cooling spray of the water crashing beneath, “Answer me this, before I start…” tearing him from his thoughts.

“Go on…”

Tia give a moment before she sighs. “What do you remember?”

“Nothing of importance.” Looking up to the shimmering stars, “Though it could be of certain relevance when the time come. It elude me completely for the moment. I cant…piece it together.”

“Tell me what you know then.”

He thinks; calling to mind the ballad and countless amounts of airships surrounding a vast palace set in the midst of the desert, too big for one man. The statues of Griffiths and lions lining on marbled floors leading to a empty throne. A lone swordsman and the pain of each hit he felt coming to his chest. Gold eyes looking on but Zenos doesn’t recognize anything belonging to them. He remembers another loss of something but couldn’t quiet catch it. He remember the feelings of rage, the iota of carnage but who did it belong to? Then a world shaken by a deep, sinister, roar of a beast. Unmitigated power, flowers, the sun with clear skies, and then…Tia. Her eyebrows furrowed, sadness, pity, remorse in those beautiful green eyes.

He look back to Tia. “Our fight…” he says again. As if experiencing a epiphany. The help of her humming that same ballad summoned back more than one evocation.

“Something came back to you?”

“Perhaps that’s not all that came back to me…” 

“Like?”

“…You.” Looking to her again. “I…died. But somehow I’m sitting next to the woman who bested me in battle. My heart not missing a beat and you still at my side.

This everlasting feeling of growing bored with everything the world offered me but finding myself waking sore in a bed. Battered and bruised just to find joy in the sensation.”

It was Tia time to hum a thoughtful noise to the sky.

“Tis through the eyes of another side of me and A…younger me.” Zenos look before him to the ruffled water. “I remember being thrown into the den with this swordsman. Forced to train under him. I know that he never cared to teach me and felt it in each time his blade—Nay, he was too far to hit me with a blade…It was a blow full of aether, full of rage, hatred, and connected with my chest.” Zenos smiled, “It was the group of swordsmen annihilated except for him. And his…family held captive just to teach me the way of this specific sword style...”

"Sounds about right," Tia stood up, walking to his sword leaning against the tree. “Was it this?” she mimicked the stance of The Unyielding blade having seen Zenos do it many of times and something inside him spike, roaring for her. Feeling the claws trailing down the forefront of his mind down to the constriction of his toes. This urge taking him by surprise.

Tia missing the slight moment of Zenos strain, when she looked down to the sheathed blade then back up to him. “Its called The Unyielding Blade. I don’t have much knowledge of it aside from name. The rest befalls to you.”

He stood, clearing his throat walking towards her in long strides. Circling her and studying the stance. Zenos voice rumbling the ground she stood on when he spoke. “The satisfaction I felt causing the same swordsman to fight with his all after I discovered how to master his technique. He never wanted me to master it and insist on killing me regardless of his family held hostage. Ah, yes,” he inhales, “ramming my practice sword in the middle of my mentors chest,” He stop in front of her, “A pity. So many holes in this as I can speak about it, his face is but a blur,” His hand went to caress her own when she stopped him again.

The end of the sheathed sword stabbed in the midst of his palm. “Don't.”

Smiling, Zenos stepped back. “Come now. You’ve kissed me unprovoked, and I cant lay a finger on you? How, _unfair_ ,” he purred.

“Unprovoked? No.” leaning the sword against the tree. “do not play coy. You wanted it, craved it even,”

“Shyness as I come to learn myself over again is one emotion I do not emanate.” He turned his back to her. “I’ve no qualms stating that to crave such a gesture from you is a…understatement.”

Tia, quiet, fumbling for a comeback inside herself to afford him none.

Zenos ignored her tumble for words discarding his boots and trousers dropping leaving him in his briefs. He look over his shoulder to see her spare him a modest portion of decency with her face turned away. He mock her when he laughs, understanding her masking her own shyness. Zenos rolls his eyes since it wasn’t as if she didn’t see him like this already. The water surface break when he steps in the shallow then walk to the deep end. “Seems you have a hard time denying it. That fight inside will never dissipate the more you lie to yourself.”

Though her face still hot, Tia turn slightly to see half of him under the reflecting waters. Extending his arm for her hand, “Care to join me for a nice swim again? To my knowledge you take pleasure in these type of enterprises, no?”

“And why would I do such a thing with you?”

He scoffs shrugging his broad shoulders. A contemptuous laugh filling the air, tempting her to drop kick him in the face from where she stood. Then it hits, that he found this spot for her.

“Will you keep on with this pathetic attempt in trying to convince yourself that I am so repulsive you cant stand the very sight of me, but still find yourself around me?” swimming to the wall of the waterfall.

“Just from one simple kiss, and you think I want you that bad huh?”

“A kiss is all it take. Need I remind you I can feel you when you lie?”

“I’m not lyi—"

Zenos disappeared beneath the surface swimming underneath the waterfall to the other side. 

He had a point to prove now.

She notice his golden hair through the clear waters when he popped from under the surface. She didn’t expect him to fully resurface walking to stand on a flat rock. He took his time. Stagnant now in all of his might and glory. Her face hot all over again as he lift his head to the the abundant of droplets falling behind the waterfall. His face so serene.

Unbeknownst to Tia, her breathing built to a pant though quiet and too herself. That very emotion she tried so hard to push away, came back strong. The longer she stared, the greater the desire. Ogling in the clear screen of the waterfall as he ran his hands through his scalp. The muscles in his back coiling each time he moved. His plump and nicely round bottom. His toned thick legs. Her eyes green with jealousy because she would love to be the single droplet of water trailing down every cut and rip of his muscles.

He smirks, feeling her aether a copy of her heartbeat as the connection between them throbbed in a subtle delight. Being her raw, truly instinctual, self, Tia under this spell was given no choice but to watch on. If he so much as tell her to come close, it was possible that her feet will bring her to him.

Zenos didn’t fully expect her to come rushing to him though. Her reason to defy him just and with good reason. It is obvious that there was a heavy attraction between them. Having already given his stand, should she so much as choose to accept him fully it’ll be a reunion beyond mortal comprehension. He knew this. 

He _felt_ this.

Tia on the other end of the spectrum only felt this way with him despite the many good men and women she encountered. This gentle fire so familiar and foreign. Lovely to be close to, to sit back and admire. The choice will always remain. To scorch herself within this blaze of his will forever be a thought should she choose otherwise. 

Then the rush came back to her. She came back to her physical self in the confines her cot, hands pressed on her stomach. A change of scenery from the open darkness sprinkled with stars , to the coziness of the cabin.

What was he doing to her?

In her next steady inhale, time came at a freeze. Remembering their battle in the royal menagerie. How she already seen the blood leaking from his neck As he fell to his knees. To now looking into his eyes and slightly parted mouth while his life is draining out of him into the flower bed, staining her legs.

How she knelt next to him.

How her eyes didn’t water though they held a certain saddness to them. Her hand reaches for him, once again combing his hair out of his face to fully see him. She pressed her forehead to his, her lips close to his ear for a pleading whisper. ‘ _Come back to me._ ’

In his last breathe, savoring all before his world turned black. The flowers first, their smell second, her scent third, her warmth fourth, her words and face ..forever.

It explained why he always felt sleepy in the fields of flowers. Why he only remembered her face. Why he was here on The First.  


Looking to the floor as the memory came back to her. Filling in some of the holes that plagued her thoughts for the reason of him coming here. She touches her lips, repeating, “Come back to me....”

After everything, being the only man she’s ever taken to caused so much havoc within the warrior. Zenos was a war criminal, tyrant. Yet her eyes betrayed her seeing none of that, and just a child that was molded into such a man. How foolish to care about the beastly prince. Her friends would never accept him. She should _never_ accept this man. So she forgets. Simply cast that memory to the deepest part of herself. Inconveniently, now was the time the beast showed her head.

Sighing, Tia sat up, gasping for a moment as she expected grass instead of wood against her barefeet. She chuckled at the small disclosure, looking over her shoulder out the window. Far into forest Zenos stood bare for the world knowing half the reason why he was hated and why she was confused on how to proceed with him.

  
Half a bell later and Tia was buckling her galarus behind her back. She spoke a quick prayer before helping Ayme pack everything up. Desperate for any kind of luck or good faith. Aside from the conclusion she brought herself too, there was a strange aura in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy FFXIV fics, thirst for our lovely murder prince, and love chill vibes, I recommend joining this lovely discord [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debaunched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/yQa4A7j)
> 
> Thank you for reading.❤&✌🏼


	7. Feel For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos is quiet. That red sword he keep picturing. Speaking to him, screaming for him. It was scared without him. He look up to the Warrior, arms crossed again. "I am looking for a sword." 
> 
> "There's plenty of them in the market." 
> 
> "No." Zenos eyes narrow. "A specific sword. White hilt, blade sharp, intricate designs along the metal. Quite the beauty that isn't sold in some mere market. Nay, this sword, is pure magic. With a name that eludes me. A location lost to me." 
> 
> "Unfortunate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scratches head nervously* been a while 😫 I was conflicted posting this but Alas! Here we are 🤣 I really need to gather me, myself, and I together. Hope you enjoy. No beta but as always...WE MOVE!
> 
> ⚠️ **Warning** ⚠️  
> NSFW  
> They have....the sex..  
> (🤣 c'mon you know me by now)
> 
> 🎵🎧[ Kaytranada - Vivid Dreams ](https://youtu.be/Aj0929mk2Yo)🎧🎵

°•○●○•°

Tia couldn't help herself to steal quick glances of Zenos when he wasn't looking at her. Indulging herself in the calm beauty of him and this strange voice, a mantra, at the core of her thoughts over and over ' _He belong to m_ e'. The phenomenon happened each time her eyes would look to him. Those exact words would form in her mind but never past her lips. She know he is aware of whatever this feeling it bring about. Afterall this connection between them is a sort of invasion one cannot find the solution for this early in time. Giving in just until she has enough knowledge of this shackle of theirs so her emotions would once again become her own.

Still, as she look, there's no denying what has become a confusing hymn in her mind. Why was this happening now? Where did these intense emotions come from? Why should he belong to her?! 

When they first arrived at the entrance of the Crystarium, noticing many folks running around decorating for a festival of some sort, perhaps a celebration for the sky turning to night. 

Ayme kept speaking of her home, and the clumsy hunts she been on, keeping the awkward silence between Tia and Zenos at a minimum. Until Tia suddenly stop and moved in a different direction. 

Mumbling to herself, "Not yet." And walked towards the Pendants. 

Following, catching the admiration in the eyes of young maidens and even some young lad, Zenos stayed close behind. Close enough that he heard the scoff behind her crooked lips. Now at the front desk of the suites, standing just two fulms below him, she turns from the manager craning her neck up to Zenos, ordering him to her room and to wait for her there. 

Something within Zenos begged to rebel and follow her to where duty calls for Tia. To get this suspense over and done with, to where she wanted to keep him from but his eyes are staring up to the ceiling, regretting not following after her when he watched her walk away from him. 

Focused beyond that of the ceiling, because her smell, her essence, the warm aether surround him. Zenos could see tiny specks of her flying around, a mirror of the mini galaxy if the clear night sky was anything to go by.

Ayme, in which Tia trusted to venture out to the markets finding Zenos another shirt instead, blinded to the scene left him when she thought he was sleep. After taking a small sandwich that waited for Tia as a gift on the table, the viera walked out when she notice Zenos eyes close and how steady his breathing was, how comfortable he made himself lying across Tia's bed. 

He knew the Hero, wouldn't allow him to do this. "Bad enough we share somewhat of a mind." She would think, but she also wasn't around to stop him. Tia was a stubborn sort when it came to this link between them and studying it with the little time she could afford, she was able to cut him off at certain points. Though the block would be temporarily, a second it took of her wavering and he would perceive her again, and then the cycle continue. 

Presently, she might have kept herself from him mentally but emotionally and physically being around him, she was in shambles. Causing multiple ripples through their world and Zenos receiving it all, content, comfortable, and waiting. Waiting for her to truly see him. 

The tiny spots of her essence float around him. Again amazed at such a sight only he could witness. The little dots of light coating on his unscathed sleeve when reaching his hand out towards the ceiling, like a bee covered in pollen. He feels her warmth despite the cool air from the window. Feels her melancholy, hearing the silent question on if she was enough. Then the confidence through her veins when she remember exactly who and what she is. 

"I pity you friend. You would do best not to force yourself to learn her. She is sensitive. A walking enigma surrounded by anomalies one might gather." Chuckling, "I do wonder how pathetic I look if the shoe was on my own." 

Zenos blinked from his light covered hand and arm, towards the window when he sat up. Finding the owner of the unfamiliar voice yet this soul the prince was no stranger too, at least that is what he felt. A man, dressed for war. The axe hooked on his back, dry blood accenting the shiny metal, intimidating. Pristine white fur blowing against dark hair. The stranger in name alone, stare out the window, the crescent moon high and stars glittering bright, the exact scene like her room. 

Then him... 

The glow that surround this stranger, is beyond familiar. Zenos feel Tia even more. "You are?" 

The stranger, turn to him, light blue eyes widened as he stare into a reflection of his own. "You can hear me? See me?" 

"Yes?" 

The stranger chuckles. Mumbling to himself about a rare occasion of walking this star for little over a century and having two souls witness him the way he is. The Warrior turn fully looking to the man sitting up on the bed. "So, you're the infamous Zenos." 

"It...is the name that the Hero call me." 

The stranger is curious, bringing a hand to his chin as he consider Zenos. "The name that she call you?" He parrots. He knew who this man was from the tales she would tell him when sleep was no where in her plans.

"Aye." 

"I see." Crossing his arms, the stranger slowly pace around the room, looking to Tia essence lingering in the air as Zenos looked around too. "You've known each other for some time I presume. But you, I'd wager, are a fledgling in this world, a blank state from what you once were." 

"And you come to this surmise by simply following her?" Zenos corrected in which the Warrior only smirk. 

"Pray tell how would you know that?" 

Zenos leaning forward, elbows to knees. "I can feel her, witness her thoughts, wear her emotions as if my own. Once in a while memories from some other time would take the place of mine. You two had a fight before. Then feeling you linger close by was everything but strange. The light that surround you, tis similar to her. Though you were a blur, from a far I've sensed you standing next to the giant amaro, Seto is their name?" 

"That is...odd." 

Zenos, laugh low. "On the contrary, ' _strange'_ is becoming too familiar in this tale." 

"I'm curious, how do one fare with such invasion of another memories?" 

"I don't mind learning her. She is the key and according to her, I may find myself again. I take what I can to help me further." 

Tilting his head, "Are you confident in that?" 

"I've no choice but to be. She's all I know. She's who I can...trust." Zenos shrugs, "the hero has brought me this far. What would be the point of deceit now when she's had ample opportunities to end this 'new life' of mine?" 

The Warrior nodding his head, "True, I suppose," 

"You've never answered me. Who are you?" 

"I'm pretty sure you've heard the tales of my own story, no?" 

"I have not. I am but a 'blank slate' as you say." 

"Right." The Warrior chortle, turning to walk back to the window. "I was too like your hero." 

"She's not my hero." Zenos quickly admonished. 

"Ah," he smirked. "Much more...much deeper." 

"Are you some lowly ghost whose only means is to antagonize the living?" 

This set the Warrior in a guffaw. "Were I anything more, my axe would make way to mark the other side of your neck. But luckily for you that isn't the case.." 

Zenos instincts are telling him to provoke this being and then again, he questions where it would get him. 

"My name is Ardbert. Like your beloved I too was a adventurer. The warrior of light of this star." 

Zenos head tilt slightly. 'Warrior of light on this star?' He muses. Perhaps it was true that he can travel to different worlds. Thinking about what Tia spoke to him, recalling past events, a palace surrounded by dry land and then Garlemald, the cold and complete opposite. 

"...If you have the time not bound to this room, I suggest heading to the Cabinet of Curiosity. There you will know all that you need about Nouvrant." 

"I'll consider it." 

"You have no choice but to." Walking back to stand before Zenos. "You are not the sort to depend on others. It's obvious in your face that you are desperately searching for something. I'm more than familiar with that look." 

Zenos is quiet. That red sword he keep picturing. Speaking to him, screaming for him. It was scared without him. He look up to Ardbert arms crossed again. "I am looking for a sword." 

"There's plenty of them in the market." 

"No." Zenos eyes narrow. "A specific sword. White hilt, blade sharp, intricate designs along the metal. Quite the beauty that isn't sold in some mere market. Nay, this sword, is pure magic. With a name that eludes me. A location unknown to me." 

"Unfortunate." 

"Alas, it is." Zenos sighs, laying back, across her bed. "Soon it'll come back to me, perhaps like she did." 

A beat pass before Ardbert spoke up again. "I have a proposition for you..."

Zenos scoffs, "I believe we should get to know each other better."

"Ha! You will pass up a chance even if it'll benefit you and I?"

Sensing no ill intent, this drew the Prince curiosity, sitting up again. He ponders the Warrior's words. Smiling, "Benefit us how?"

°•○●○•°

_Silence._

_So use to it that he start to pick up on small noises around. Zenos could hear her humming far off, but it's everything else that attempted to swallow her voice. He was use to the wind pushing against her and moving the curtain along the floor. What's odd is the new coolness drifting in the air._

_It start to come to him in intervals. Slowly their world shift behind his eyelids and it is this that kept his eyes close. Clinging on to her humming and the drops of water? Rain? This catches his attention. He feel the drops long before he see it of course, smell before he taste. Slowly his eyes open. The down pour fallling in light touches. Strange._

_The sky is a quiet storm. Dark and angry. Large, tall trees stretch their branches up ending in a fluff of green. Once in a while the dark sky light up but no roar or boom bellows out to hold one attention. The prince take pleasure when there's no sun in sight. He lets out a gentle exhale, peculiar given the nature of him._

_Fingers twitch at his side, noting the soft grass prickling underneath the sheet that he lay on. Looking to the side of him, Zenos see Tia in the distance, walking to standing in the middle of the lake, relishing in the rainstorm with her face towards the sky. Smiling as she hums a lullaby. Calm and hauntingly beautiful. She epitomizes such feats as well. Subtle, there are thin lines of pure white marking her skin. The raindrops break against her, framing her in a ghostly glow. From her face angeled to the sky down to her bare shoulders and arms, lastly to the tip of her fingers that graze the surface of the clear lake. The thin sheet wrapped around her sticking to her frame like another layer of skin. She looks the part of the mythical creature he once read about, the Naiad._

_What he hear and what he see stills him. She is the form of poetry only fathomable in dreams and even then she occurs in a rare blue moon._

_Tia has always captured his eyes. In this world of theirs, at this moment, she is a unperail wonder. Listening to her, he muses if it was possible to fall further for the woman than what he already has? Or is this just the influence of this place with heightened senses? One small drop of love he feels and he is consumed._

_The beauty sways to this lullaby that she hums, keeping her eyes shut. Even if her skin held the rays of the sun, he could tell she grew quite bored with it as well. Zenos watch as she revel in the rain, surrounded by deep forest and large trees, almost impossible to see beyond the thick bark and he doesn't care for the change. She will tell him how the scene came to be soon enough. This show of magic however, he doesn't want to disturb. Zenos studies her face. Looking closely to her long lashes that doesn't seem to open despite hearing his fingers disturb the water. Then the prince, noticing a trail out the corner of her eyes, mixing with the rain. Her lips part in a quiet sob to her self._

_Despite the pure white lines, 'She is crying?' He ponders._

_Lying on his back, he hear a whisper to his other side. Quickly learning from the many times he heard this sound, another manifestation of her had made herself known to him. Reluctant to look away, the sudden presence draws his curiosity. Zenos is met with eyes of a dark sinister green staring at herself in the lake. This Tia, is shaded underneath a large leaf shielding her from the downpour. Dressed in full armor, his armor, sitting with her elbows to knees. Her brows pinched together, nose scrunched as if what she witness did more than offend her, she was disgusted by it. "Pathetic." She spat._

_He would have agreed but oddly enough, he feel the complete opposite._

_"What is the point of mourning in war? Death is to be expected."_

_He look back to the warrior. "You will reprimand yourself mourning those you hold dear?"_

_"I didn't harden myself just to sob like some weakling." She scoffs. "To feel every single death knowing what war, and chaos wrought. Tis foolish to join a cause willingly, expecting to save every last friend or comrade.. Tis no wonder she use to talk about 'giving up'. Pfft."_

_"You don't mean that." Looking back to the sobbing Tia standing in the lake. "Your naivety was plain to see from the start my friend. It is what brought you to me. To right the wrongs of a fool that you tragically fell in love with. I see you for who you are warrior. Though I maybe speaking to the one who find a kinship in me..." he turn to the armor clad Tia who stare back at him, "...you shown yourself to me for a reason."_

_She smirk. Deviously a bright glow twirls in the midst of her dark green eyes, "Aye...a reason you will know soon enough, my friend, my enemy."_

_That bring a smirk to his face, hearing the warrior dematerializing behind him when he turn away, "I'll be waiting for you."_

_He sit up, elbows to knees as he continue to stare on. This feeling stirring in his chest he's known only in their world. Upon first waking in the mimic version of the royal bed chamber of the Royal Palace and first seeing her, the elation he felt to know that she was here, close to him, confirmed his ideas. The word came natural to him, and he spoke it. What is beyond love? Devoted to her. Eternally he is hers. A wish so strong that even in the 'afterlife' "...the sole pleasure left to me in this empty, ephemeral world...she lives." Low, he laugh._

_Standing, he then eases his feet in the comforting water. Bare feet finding the ground rather quickly. When he walk to her, he feel the grassy plain in the water as he went deeper. Looking down expecting to see his reflectiom yet the memories of her are flowing around him. The past events of her life, the silent tears and emotions conflicting with each other. Bringing him back to the challenger with dark green eyes who seem to clash with each Tia that manifested here and now finally having met him, her match here in the flesh, there was another time for their union. For right now, this Tia has Zenos culpable for her tears._

_The water meet the top of his legs where it caress her waist line. Looking down to her when he is close. A large hand cupping her face, thumb gently stroking underneath her eye, smoothing away her tears and feeling the smooth thin string of that pure white substance creeping from the corner of her eyes._

_Finally her eyelashes flutter open. The brightest of fern green that surrounds them, staring up to him. By now her tears are flowing harder from the sight of him, but she smiles at the touch of him, and even their proximity. "Why?" She whisper._

_His intentions weren't for her to stop humming the lullaby. He felt something by it and he was sure she did for she wouldn't have swayed to the melody. "Do you desire the truth? Or a lie?"_

_Tia silence stab at him. Witnessing the slight pain in his expression in which is not only a sight to behold, but a peculiar one._

_The guilt in Zenos immensely felt each second she stare up to him. He feel both her hands rest along his sides. Two of her fingers gently drawing small circles on the black fabric of silk briefs and skin. It's tickling to feel and also how he can tell that she still want him. What he is about to say, however, determine what will happen next._

_"You've known about me. Seen my past here and even out there in the real world. I am a warrior, a hunter by all definition. I was made to conquer. To kill. To bring about destruction to all who oppose Garlean rule."_

_As her tears still flowed, the warmness that leaked from her eyes contrasting against cool that fell from the sky, flowed down his hand. "But you've always done what you pleased. So it wasn't for the sake of Garlemald, you were searching."_

_"Tis true. Though I was not exempt from the orders of my father. I did as I please only if it didn't coincide with the cause. But running into you, I could not contain myself."_

_Her voice is soft. Confusing him when she speak. "And because the lack of self control, I hate you..."_

_"I know." He see it in her eyes. Her smile betrays that._

_Tia, in a whimper, tears unabated despite the pull of her lips. "I hate you so damn much..."_

_He expected this but this feeling that consume him, it is pure, the complete divergent of what she feel. Where words just come to him naturally. "I've no regrets. I am deserving of your hate. I welcome it entirely. Kill me for all the wrong I have done to you. But do understand who my actions has brought to me."_

_"No." Lightly shaking her head. "That's unfair. You're a madman."_

_She moved his hand from her face. Slighted by the gesture, Zenos exchanged one motion for another and stepped closer to her, nearly pressed against his bare chest, "For you I will be anything. But unfair? Is it? In all the deaths and destruction our hands have caused, I merely thank those who fell. Our paths would have never crossed."_

_Anger started to eat the single fraction of love she held on to. Two emotions in warring in one, but which will devour this Tia? With that small glimmer of love present, there's still hope. Gasping, she step back, turning to walk away before he grab her wrist._

_"Tell me I'm lying, Tia."_

_She doesn't look to him. "If you think that is excusable for all the things you've done, then I pity you."_

_"That is where you are wrong. I've no excuse. What I did was purely my own reasons and I enjoyed them. I am only at fault for causing you to further suffering."_

_To a small degree, she turned her head._

_"Forgive me." His eyebrow furrowed slightly. Eyes pleading for her to. He is genuine in all aspects but one minute can't erase a year of loss. Though he would make it count._

_Looking to him over her shoulder, a heart beat felt before she snatch her wrist away, yelling, rage erasing her smile. "Never! I would never forgive you, I hate you!"_

_But that sprinkle of love he see in her eyes is still there..._

_His hands grab her face, lips press against her. He's had enough. Heard his fill and felt her rage as he held her. She attempt to step back, fighting him as she pushes against his chest but he walk with her until she trip, falling back into the shallow part of the lake. He catches her and himself from fully falling on top of her. Hovering over Tia giving her the space she needed to escape him. Water splash everywhere as they tumbled. Wanting to evade him whereas Zenos just want her closer. She break loose of his hold and soon he latched on to her ankle pulling her back._

_She cries, looking up to Zenos "Let me go!" Her tears are angry and frustrated she kicks at his stomach but it doesn't phase the Prince._

_"Tia..." he calls softly, eyes softening as well, but she ignore him, continuing her goal to break free._

_Shouting. "Why?! Why am I cursed to see you?! Everytime I look at you I am reminded of almost losing Y'shtola and Lyse. My comrades who perished by the hands of your legion. Everything!" She screams up to his neutral face._

_Despite the guilt he feels, she is hurting more than ever, bringing him down to suffer with her and Zenos has the slightest of how to go about the situation._

_Allowing her to yell and scream her hate, his voice is a underlying wave of gentle when he says her name again. "Tia."_

_"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! Why couldn't you just stay dead?!" Her head fell back in to the water. Looking to him briefly before turning her head, staring into the waterfall far off. Taking in a sharp breath before she exhale a whisper of words, "I hate you..."_

_"I love you..." it was strange to say, naturally it came out of the Prince. He never like the word. In this instance, for her, it is fitting. How could he show her eternity when they're already in it?_

_She sniffles, feeling his wet hair sticking to her and falling all around her. Low she speak, refraining from looking at him. "Foolish."_

_"Look me in my eyes and tell me I am."_

_She couldn't, instead, she asked. "How can we call this love?"_

_"Here we are locked away in our own world and I dread the moment either one of us leave." His finger moving a strand of her wet hair from her eyebrow. "Often i dreamed of a burning world until you. Whether this is a dream or our reality, I do not wish to wake from it. How can I show you that I want forever with you and you alone?"_

_"What if I don't want the same?"_

_"Do you mean that?"_

_He granted her a small space for her to prop herself on her elbows. Looking him in the eyes. "I do."_

_"Then why am I still here?" With not a hint of sarcasm, his smile is genuine. "If you hate me that much, why do I still exist in this world?"_

_"You know why, I am but a piece of who you fell in love with."_

_"And knowing this, you've also gathered that I have fell for every part of her. Tia who resent me, the one who provoke me, use me, lust for me, even you, who hate me. I welcome it all, long as it is you that provide it."_

_She enjoy the way he stare into her. The way his wet hair fell framing his beautiful face. The pearlescent jewel shining in the middle of his forehead which she raised a hand, tips of her fingers touching from the smooth pearl, tracing down to his nose, grazing his lips. A sense of Deja-vu, as if she done this before, over and over again._

_"I hate you..." she says with less conviction, smirking when she cup his face._

_She doesn't permit him to move but he does anyway. To immerse in this feeling he look to her before kissing her. "Can I?"_

_"The prince asking me for permission?"_

_He's silent, waiting for her answer until she closed the distance pressing her lips to his own. She sniffles against him. Opening his eyes slightly, he watched as tears started to flow from her eyes again._

_Speaking against her lips when he stop the slow dance. "Why do you cry still?"_

_Sniffling again. "I am trying so hard to hate you."_

_"For what I caused, it is understandable."_

_"No," shaking her head. "The part of you outside of here, and the words of her friends, it is causing her so much confliction. They cannot let go. They will not let what you've done go and their constant reminders they spew to her, drives the silent war here. It is breaking me. To love you...and hate you."_

_Pressing his forehead to hers, both their eyes closed as their surroundings filtered in. "Your friends are not wrong. Part from that, I've experience what you're going through. At the time I couldn't put a name to it. Truthfully, I am aware that I was obsessed. Feeling joy for the first time and you being the only one to administer it. The sensation I felt seeing you burst through the throne room doors hellbent on stopping me, I would've laid myself bare to your sword sooner. Knowing then what I know now." He sighs, "I have loved you long before it even made sense to me my dear."_

_"Really?"_

_"Aye." Opening his eyes, "from a man possibly devoid of such emotions, it came to me without a hassel showing what a lie I was. Though at first peculiar, it was similar to me finding my perfect prey. Now, it seems you were made to be my natural enemy. The one to have ended me."_

_"Yet, here you are." Slowly Tia stand, making him move back and look up to her as she walked back across the lake to where he woke up. His eyes stalk her, watching every sway of her hips, unwrapping the wet sheet from around her. These strange pearlescent lines along her brown skin is beautifully out of place, traveling from the nape of her neck down her back, nicely round rear, descending her legs to the back of her feet. She walked past the sheet, looking over her shoulder at him before disappearing behind the forest._

_Not long after, Zenos followed. Hearing her, feel the air in her lungs and the wind leaving her. Closing his eyes, a few minutes pass of taking in his surroundings again, listening for more of her. It still rain, the pitter-patter against leaves, grass, the lake far behind him, branches, waterfall, against the trees, then he felt her arms wrap around him when the sounds became too much altogether. Finger tips tracing each indent of his abs, up to his chest. Feeling the soft breathe leaving her nose as her lips trace his spine, face tickled by his golden tresses._

_His hands at his sides reached behind him, feeling her bare hips as her hands then descend into his briefs. A sharp hiss leave his clench teeth. It wasn't expected for how sensitive to her touch he is down there._

_Under her spell, Zenos relish in the softeness of her kiss on his back to the caress she give his manhood until one of his hands wrap around her hand and pump him until he is mildly hard. Tia, using her other hand pull the cloth down slight, freeing him of his briefs to stand fully erect. He groans when she used both her hands. His head skyward, damp golden hair puddling on her forehead._

_Smiling, she stopped her teasing, "Lay down,"_

_Panting, Zenos looking over his shoulder, "You would make demands of me?"_

_"I have that right."_

_Fully turning to Tia, Zenos snatch her by the waist, lifting and putting her back against the nearest tree, ravaging her mouth completely. Her legs wrapped around him but Zenos having yearned for her upon first waking, gripped under her thighs to lift her further above, sitting her on his broad shoulders._

_Softly and slowly his mouth open wide against the thin cloth protecting her womanhood. A smile pulls on her lips, the sensation of anxiety felt in her stomach as she was so high up and his nose against her groin, air tickling. A sensation she hadn't felt before. Grinding against his tongue that pushed against her clit, obviously teasing her. One hand runs through his wet scalp as the other grip the tree for safety._

_His eyes focus on the way her lips convey the lustrous moans that fills the his ears to the point that one of his hands pleasure himself to her sultry voice. He keep her pinned when his other hand scale her taut stomach to grope her breast, back arching into his touch when the small nub poke in his palm._

_Speaking in to her thigh, kissing her warm flesh with each word. "What else would you demand of me?" The prince didn't require an answer, merely thoughts that he spoke out loud as he watch her moan to the sky, both her hands grab the tree now._

_Her body jerk from the tear of her string underwear, replace by his long eager tongue._

_Sighing a long drawn moan at the same capacity that his tongue dragged up her wet slit. One of her feet find purchase on his shoulder, opening herself wide as she start moving along his tongue._

_Zenos groaned when she let out a louder sob to the heavens, eyes closed and eyebrow pinched together. Speaking again in a low sultry voice, "Twelves I hate you so much!"_

_Zenos allow her to fuck herself on his tongue. Watching her bounce and grind on his mouth, still pleasuring himself to her whimpers and moans. Securing her enough so that she doesn't fall but this Tia knew that he wasn't going to let that happen. Starting to convulse, her hips whining in a circular motion, Zenos quickly hooked his arms around her thighs, sucking her hard and Tia stifled her moan behind her hand, rising her hips. The back of her head against the tree and slightly she is seeing stars. "...damn you..." She shudders with a smile. Looking down to Zenos. He backed away, jerking her up to fall in his arms, hooking under the back of her knees, pushing her back into the tree._

_She taste herself when he kiss her. Felt him hard against her when he push between her thighs. He coats himself in her love, rubbing his girth along her. The motion gets her grinding along him, once in a while jumping from the overestimating feeling but he is hard and ready. He back away in to a bed of large leaves. Testing if they were strong enough to hold them both and surely it was. As if it's purpose was made for this reason. For their fantasy. Perhaps another thing she conjured._

_Leaning back into the generous leaves, Zenos witness the goddess on top of him move with the fervor of a woman consumed in passion. Love and hate mixed together. She kisses him dearly despite proclaiming her hatred. It leaves a searing heat between them as she kisses from his jawline, his neck, feathering kisses between his pecs, licking the raindrops pooling on his abs. She kiss his groin, moving to where she felt his manhood throb against her breast. Even in this strange world, his skin is hot, she snatch his leaking dick hard, pumping him as her mouth made way to his sack. She suck, watching him move with the rhythm of her hand, and like him she moved her free hand, pleasuring her self to the sounds that leave him._

_His head roll back as well as his eyes when her tongue lick under his shaft to his thick head, catching his enthusiasm on the tip of her tongue before she attempt to swallow him whole. The man is large, but no way would she back down. Tia opened her throat, breathing through her nose, taking all of him. Groaning loud, reaching down her throat, large hand on reflex combed through Tia damp hair and he keep her there, bucking his hips to her face. As returning the gesture, she let him fuck her face, slobbing against him and though her eyes tear up, she didn't let up. She massage her clit in the same rhythm as him. Zenos hissing through clenched teeth, if he keep at it, he will fill her mouth but this isn't how he want to finish._

_Moving his hands to the side of him as he lean upwards, she kept her eyes on his, working to suck him empty, a few more bobs and her wish will happen but Zenos wouldn't give her that chance. This Tia hated him without a doubt but Gods was she beautiful. Groaning, looking down to the sight of her nose to his groin while she slightly choke with his length down her throat and her playing with herself._

_Remembering her words. That he could possibly communicate to his real Tia out there by making a larger impact here. Since it wouldn't be his intentions, either way he would win. Moving both his hands to the side of her head, pushing her hair back as her pace picked up again. Hollowing her cheeks, twisting her head and her hands when she grabbed him._

_Zenos mouth parts, closing his eyes as his head fell back, another deep groan aimed to the weeping sky. He didn't want her to stop, he was ready to melt in her grasp. Silly how he was reduced to this. Swiftly the prince grab the back of her head yanking her off. Tia take a quick breath of air before he brought her to his lips. Their kisses sloppy from her spit and Zenos catching on to her game, their kiss slowly part, smirking, looking from her parted lips to her watery eyes, "You will not make a fool out of me."_

_He isn't shocked when she laugh, kissing him to lay back and it leaves him blind. "You've done that already by loving me."_

_'So be it...'_

_The Prince hands grab her face, furthering their union. Feeling her lower half rise just a touch, she grips him, placing him in her folds. Gradually Tia move back and forth against his girth coating him in her love. Their kiss turn wild, she's breathing hard, panting when ever she chance to breathe against him. Moving to free herself from his clutch, her head is to the sky when she lift herself once more allow him to pierce her._

_Succulent lips held open when she slowly descend his length until all of him is inside her. "Twelves!" Gasping low._

_Zenos groaning didn't go unnoticed. He capture her green eyes and though she work to adjust to his size, she is kept there by his gaze. His hands move to cup her face, thumb connecting the rain drops against her cheek again before tracing underneath her bottom lip. "For all the wrong I did and how much you loathe my existence, this doesn't seem like a punishment."_

_"Don't speak too soon."_

_"That a threat?" He smile, sitting up and delighted by the moan that she tried to stifle. "It seem I am the one in control here."_

_Again she kisses him, laying him back down and this time she move her hips, grinding as he stretch her further. He kiss her harder, holding her head in place while letting her fuck herself on him._

_It blows his mind how she lift herself to the tip of his swollen head and slam herself back down. Their sighs of pleasure crashing as their lips never parted. It's when she moved back and forth that Zenos strong arms wrap around her waist, and he start to fuck her back. Lifting her head, she moans to the bushes and Zenos kiss her neck, bucking ferociously into he as his legs spread wide. She place her hands on his chest, sitting up and she receive his thrust in synchronizing rhythm, wining her hips as he thrust. This gets her moaning loud. Hitting her spot each time._

_Zenos feel her tightening around him, Grunting each time she take his movement and she almost burst. There's a couple tricks they find themselves in. She's on all fours, moving herself on him. Zenos hand run up and down the middle of her back and she arches from his touch. Green eyes peer over her shoulder at him. Zenos catching her gaze and she smiles, freezing her motion and grinding herself against him. This make him groan, moving to lord over her as she look up to him. Their lips find each other again, their tongue touch, and Tia proceed to move herself back and forth when one of his hand reach under rollingher nipple between his fingers. Her moans meet his deep groans. One sob made her release his lips, feeling him deeper and she is ready to let go again._

_Zenos, watching her side profile as he gripped her hip slamming her in to him. The prince then lift himself, bringing her along so she was pressed against his chest. Her face, so lovely to him. Even with the strange lines marking down her cheek that despite the imperfections, she is beauty incarnate. Still pumping into her, large hands handle her face carefully craning her head skyward, to get a better visual of the face he fell for. Her eyes shut with eyebrows furrowed in pain and pleasure. He bore down to her, watching her lips emanating more delightful sounds. Feel her hands reach back and grab his waist, stilling herself against him as she climaxed again. It was a awkward kiss considering their position but the upside down kiss heightened what already happened. His thumb brush against her cheek and she brought a hand to rest around his wrist as she was still at the pinnacle of her release. Gradually their lips part and Zenos look to green eyes staring up at him as she pants, licking her lips and biting her bottom afterwards, savoring their connection. "Delicious."_

_He smile, the contact of Tia purposely squeezing his manhood. "I agree."_

_Falling forward when he release her face, she lay on her back, biting a finger, splayed before him. A complete metamorphosis just before she gave him her love. "I still hate you."_

_Face remaining neutral leaning forward, Zenos keeping himself up by one elbow, as the other cup her face. "A lie?" Seeing a quarter of the shade of her eyes a deep green. 'Because love...was always deeper?'_

_She laughs looking away, "A truth."_

_Zenos brought his face to her cheek, nuzzling his nose to her flesh, speaking into her as he lined himself with her entrance. "You may speak how much you hate me, but it is the way you make love to me that speak otherwise." Entering her and she respond to him in a gasp and arch into him. Wrapping a strong arm around her waist keeping her to him, outstretching his other arm. Groaning into her neck, "If this is your hate, then I too shall be consumed by it." His strokes are faster, deeper. Actions speak louder and Zenos was deafening. Tia arms wrap around him. One under his arm and another around his neck. The weight of him keep her pinned to the soft leaves, having no choice but to take all of him._

_"Zenos!" She cries and the tune made him push more._

_Looking down to her, suddenly he raised himself on both hands, the scene below him he wanted to keep forever. Considering they couldn't stay like this, Zenos felt himself ready to spill. Tia legs lift, she look down to where he pounds her then up to him as she felt herself ready to travel this cosmic release again._

_Legs shaking on his sides, she grabbed him close wrapping her arms around him again and Zenos hand combed in the back of her head, taking her lips into his as she whimpered in his mouth and a guttural groan into her own. Grinding himself between her legs, riding out their orgasm._

_"Three times..." she pants when their lips part._

_Panting himself, "Is that not enough?"_

_"Here, no." She smiles._

_"Interesting."_

_"I am the one who hate you. You have to do a lot of convincing My sad sad man."_

_"I suppose since I'm still inside you and we've nothing but time alone in the strange and beautiful world of ours."_

_"Aye. This is beautiful huh?" Looking around them. "Seems the impact from out there affect here as well."_

_Blue eyes remain on her as she viewed the wet forest. "You think she knows?"_

_"About?"_

_"Part of me trapped in her mind. Learning the many sides of her."_

_"Not in that aspect. She does have a inkling that there seem to be a bond between you and her. It is interchangeable considering there is another part of you outside of here. She just sees you as a mere troubling thought after your every encounter." She look back to eyes already looking at her. "Do you want to leave here?"_

_"I do not know." A lone finger trace her hairline. Apart from what took place just moments ago, and still feeling the way her womanhood pulsate around him, She feels very real. But then there was always the actual Tia. The one who had him the first time she burst through the throne room, the only one he kneeled to from sheer might alone. The only one he would come back for again and again and again._

_'Come back to me...'_

_He hear in the wind, making him look up and around before turning his gaze back to the woman underneath him._

_"Did you...hear that?"_

_Her eyes are closed, slowly shaking her head side to side. "No, I only hear your heart. While it did skip a little, that is all." A gentle hand rubbing his side, "Come, we should find a spot for us to stay dry atleast. I fear we may be here for a while as well."_

_"Let us stay like this for a moment."_

°•○●○•° 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Tia is humming is something along the lines of this. (Aside from the fact that wolves are my favorite animals, this song is actually peaceful on a starry night. Also a great anime that I go back and watch from time to time)  
> 🎵🎧[ Wolf's Rain OST Cheza lullaby](https://youtu.be/keuCcFN_o6o)🎧🎵
> 
> ❤𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 & 𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮☮


End file.
